La ventaja de vivir juntos
by NinfaOscura-21
Summary: Un conjunto de Drabbles en que Soul y Maka dan a conocer cuales son las ventajas de vivir bajo el mismo techo.
1. Baile

**Las ventajas de vivir juntos**

SoulxMaka

Hello!

Heme aquí con un pequeño conjunto de drabbles de esta pareja :)

Espero que sean de su agrado.

Se despide atentamente

NinfaOscura_18

Soul Eater no es de mi propiedad, esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro y con el solo afán de entretener. Sin mas que decir, espero que lo disfruten.

Baile

A veces se piensa que por vivir juntos la rutina termina consumiendo las relaciones, sean del tipo que sean… pareja, amigos, compañeros, etc. y admito que a veces tengo la sensación de que aquello es cierto, llega el punto que los caracteres, el tedio, la cotidianidad hacen que todo pierda su gracia y se vuelva una verdadera tortura… pero a lo breve me doy cuenta de que pequeños detalles, que para algunos pueden ser verdaderas estupideces, pueden hacer la diferencia.

Un ejemplo, vaya que si tengo uno.

Silenciosamente me levanto en las mañanas en que el aire de fin de semana inunda las calles. Me levanto solo, sin necesidad de los gritos y regaños propios de mi compañera. Desde un tiempo hacia acá, se he hecho una costumbre. En silencio, salgo de mi habitación y me quedo en la puerta. Te observo sin poder evitar la sonrisa bobalicona que me provoca la escena… escena que habitualmente terminaba conmigo inconsciente luego de una estrepitosa carcajada burlona…

Estas dándome la espalda, con tus audífonos gigantes… esos que usas para aislarte del mundo y del ruido. La música llega hasta mis oídos los cuales no tardan de reconocer el ritmo de la canción. Suspiro mientras me recargo en la muralla, sonriendo ladinamente mientras tú sostienes la escoba y das pequeños saltos simulando una coreografía que a pesar de ser improvisada tiene su estructura y secuencia. Cantas controlando que los niveles de los decibeles no vayan más allá y te delaten… a pesar de que sabes que te estoy observando desde un rato.

Luego de varios saltos y expresiones exageradas, con un giro te das vuelta y me miras con una ligera sonrisa. Tus mejillas están algo sonrojadas, pero esta vez no es por haber sido descubierta, aunque aun no dejas de mostrar un poco de timidez. Aún así te recuperas rápidamente. Subes el volumen de tu ipod aprovechando la potencia de tus audífonos, y comienzas a acercarte lentamente sin dejar de cantar, esta vez un poco más fuerte. Yo ruedo los ojos fingiendo algo de hastío y burla, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Tomas mis manos e intentas que baile contigo, yo simplemente te observo sin moverme en lo más mínimo. Ante esto te sacas los audífonos y me miras haciendo una ligera mueca, que simula ser un puchero.

-¿por qué simplemente no me acompañas…?

-porque no es nada cool que un hombre baile like a virgin

Te ríes a carcajada limpia y sonríes de manera picarona-…algún día lograre que bailes conmigo…

Antes de que te pudiese dar una respuesta, retomas tus labores sin dejar de seguir el ritmo de la música, la cual hace ya un rato había cambiado. Te sigo observando y riendo de vez en cuando ante tus gestos y morisquetas.

Admito que esta es mi parte favorita de los fines de semana… esos momentos en que con pequeños actos me muestras un lado que nadie más que yo conoce…

Continuo observándote, pensando y recordando los comentarios aislados de aquellos frustrados que comentan lo difícil que es vivir en compañía de alguien ajeno a tu familia. Alce una ceja… si me pongo a pensar… ¿Cuáles son las ventajas de que Maka y yo vivamos bajo el mismo techo? Casi de inmediato una idea cruzo mi mente.

Sonreí ante mi genialidad y aprovechando su distracción me dirigí hasta la libreta que descansaba junto al teléfono, esa que estrictamente se utilizaba para tomar los mensajes. Bueno ahora serviría para otra cosa. Utilizando un poco de cinta y fuerza bruta, logre que se pegara. Observe mi trabajo con orgullo y voltee con una sonrisa. Me miraste con curiosidad y un tanto irritada, era obvio que te habías percatado de donde había salido esa libreta. Sin darte tiempo para reclamar escribí una breve frase y voltee a verte sonriendo con cierta malicia.

Arqueaste una ceja, observando el frase sin lograr entender del todo-¿es una broma?

No te di respuesta… simplemente apunte hacia la libreta en donde la frase:

"Ver a Maka bailar y hacer el ridículo, es una ventaja de vivir juntos…"

Inflaste tus mejillas, sonrojadas por la vergüenza…vale, admito que esa era la idea… pero al contrario de lo que temí en un principio no reaccionaste con agresividad. Tus ojos se posaron en los míos y sonreíste con complicidad, indicándome que entrarías en el juego.


	2. Siesta

Siesta

Su respiración era lenta y pausada, transmitiéndome infinita paz. Era inevitable que una sonrisa escapase de mis labios cada vez que veía que el sueño te vencía por completo. Te miré divertida ante aquel pequeño tic de tu ceja, aquel que solo aparece cuando comienzas a sentir frío, ese frío que baja cuando el cuerpo está inactivo y que con desespero busca cobija…

Me levante lentamente procurando ser silenciosa. La tarde refrescaba anunciando la cercanía de la primavera, a lo que breves brisas se colaban por entre las gastadas ventanas, aumentando aquel tic que estoy segura desconoces. Delicadamente te cubrí con una frazada causando que aquel molesto movimiento desapareciese de tu rostro, causando que se relajase y volvieras a recuperar aquel semblante cargado de tranquilidad. Sonreíste agradecido, acurrucándote y acomodándote torpemente sobre los cojines soltando luego un suspiro de satisfacción. Tuve que contener mi risa cuando vi que a tientas te llevabas un pulgar a la boca, igual que un niño pequeño. Aun así una breve carcajada escapó de mis labios, pero los mordía casi al instante… ese era un habito que hacía mucho tiempo te había descubierto y que hasta el día de hoy, me seguía causando la misma gracia…

Me mantuve observándote algunos segundos más; luego de soltar un breve suspiro volví a mi lugar retomando mi lectura esta vez de manera silenciosa, no sin antes marcar la página hasta donde había llegado tu conciencia. Admito que esos momentos me encantaban… esos en que veía que a pesar de tus constantes bromas que en más de una oportunidad te han hecho ganarte un Maka-chop, me prestas atención y te sumerges conmigo en aquel mundo mágico que entregan los libros.

Desvié mí mirada unos breves instantes a la libreta que yacía pegada en la muralla. Rodé los ojos al recordar el día en que nació esa ingeniosa idea tuya… pero inmediatamente una sonrisa maliciosa adorno mis labios. Me dirigí hacia ella y secunde tu acción.

"ver a Soul chuparse el dedo mientras duerme, es una ventaja de vivir juntos…"

Ahogué una carcajada maliciosa y rápidamente retomé mi lectura.


	3. Terror

3. Terror

Tenía que admitir que por más que intente contenerme, la situación terminó por superarme. Ya no podía evitar reírme a destajo a pesar de aquella mirada asesina tuya, pero es que la escena se me hacía de lo más divertida. Por mucho que me amenazaras y me mostraras las enciclopedias nuevas de tu biblioteca, cuyo peso no eran para nada tentadoras a probar, no podía controlarme…

-¡¿se puede saber hasta cuando te estarás riendo?

-e-e…es que… no entiendo… -continué riendo, consiguiendo por fin que me propiciaras un golpe de su enciclopedia. No hice ningún ruido de queja, es más admito que no fue TAN doloroso como pensé-…eso no era necesario…

-al menos conseguí que te callaras…

-¿y qué quieres que haga si la escena es de lo más divertida?...-reí nuevamente, sobre todo cuando la escuché gruñir al mismo tiempo que me daba ligeros golpecitos en mi brazo. Mi atención se centró en la televisión en donde el rostro de un demonio acaparaba toda la pantalla, con un rostro desfigurado, pero que desde ya un rato yacía sin moverse-… es que sinceramente no comprendo cómo siendo una técnico que ha tenido que luchar con brujas, demonios y espíritus te asustes con tanta facilidad con las películas de terror…-volví a mirarte, esta vez me observabas con las mejillas infladas y no necesitaba encender las luces para saber que tus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Me largué a reír, pero esta vez por un motivo distinto…

-¡Soul no es divertido…!

-¿Cómo no lo es? ¡Tenías que haber visto tu cara…!

Hiciste un puchero, desviando la cara y cruzándote de brazos, igual que una niña malcriada-¡ya te dije que no lo puedo evitar!

Rodé los ojos, sonriendo de manera burlona-tú y tus teorías psicológicas de escisión…

-eres un idiota…

Ignoré por completo tu comentario, pues mi atención estaba puesta sobre la libreta que descansaba en la muralla. De un salto me levanté y encendí las luces para tu alivio. Antes de anotar algo siquiera, leí lo que habías escrito y voltee a verte con el rostro desencajado. Tu simplemente te encogiste de hombros tratando de evitar reírte… fruncí el ceño e hice el ademan de protestar.

-recuerda tus reglas, no podemos reclamar respecto a lo que anotamos allí…-canturreaste triunfal

Luego de unos segundos, maldiciendo mi "genialidad" gruñí desviando la mirada, pudiendo sentir mis mejillas arder… eso de andar chupándose el dedo mientras se duerme no es para nada cool… Bufé y procedí a escribir, tratando de consolarme con que así me vengaría de ti.

"ver a Maka chillar igual que un chihuahua asustado cuando ve una película de terror, es una ventaja de vivir juntos…"


	4. Cocina

Cocina

A pesar de que tenía que limpiar aquel desastre, no podía detener mis carcajadas. De vez en cuando tenía que sujetar mi estomago mientras tú no hacías más que fulminarme fieramente con tus carmines.

-¿te vas a seguir riendo o me vas a ayudar…?-gruñiste tratando de sacarte la pegajosa masa de entre los dedos y cabello

-seguiré riéndome…-dije con dificultad pues el aire se me hacia escaso

-¡esto es tu culpa!

A pesar de eso, continué con mis carcajadas-eso no es verdad, todo paso tan rápido que no me di cuenta…

Eso era verdad, y es que todo fue totalmente accidental…y si queremos hablar de culpas, el único culpable eres tú.

Como me correspondía esta semana, estaba preparando el desayuno. Me había levantado de buen humor, tarareando una canción mientras que por mi mente angelical paso la idea de prepararte tu desayuno favorito. Panqueques rellenos de frutos rojos.

Saque todo lo requerido para su preparación, porque a pesar de tener una mezcla de estas listas, se que a ti le gusta mi manera de prepararlos… es más, me has confesado que de todas las cosas que sé cocinar (las cuales no son muchas) lo que mejor me sale son los panqueques… con esa idea en mente, procedí a armar todo lo necesario. Tenía la idea de ser gentil y solidaria contigo… sin motivo aparente, simplemente porque amanecí de buen humor.

La masa estaba casi lista, solo había que mezclarla un poco más. En el proceso encendí la cocina y empecé a calentar el aceite. Me di cuenta que me faltaba la espátula así que con el bol en mano volteé para alcanzarla… y fue ahí que comenzó todo.

-¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-para mi sorpresa me tope frente a frente contigo, mostrándome aquella cara maquiavélica, esa que haces imitando a los demonios con los que generalmente tenemos que luchar. Buscabas asustare…pues lo conseguiste…

¿Y qué más conseguiste? Que aparte de dar el grito de mi vida, que estoy segura se llegó a escuchar hasta Shibusen, conseguiste también que el bol escapase de mis manos hacia el techo en un proceso que era casi en cámara lenta. Ambos observamos estúpidamente como aquel objeto giraba en el aire, derramando masa en el proceso, hasta que la fuerza de gravedad atrajo todo su peso dirigiéndolo precisamente a tu cabeza hueca.

La masa pegajosa comenzó a deslizarse por todo tu cabello blanco, dándole un color crudo, cubrió tus mejillas y embarró tu playera favorita. Juro que intente por todos los medios de mantenerme seria, e incluso me mordí la lengua unos momentos en un intento desesperado por no estallar, pero mis carcajadas pudieron más que yo. Mi risa lleno el departamento mientras que me fulminabas con tus ojos.

-será mejor que te vayas a sacar eso del pelo…-dije luego de un rato, tratando de calmarme. Costó pero lo logré.

Dejaste escapar un gruñido por lo bajo, al mismo tiempo que vociferabas algunas cosas que no logre entender, algo así como que eso no había sido nada cool. Cuando sentí la puerta del baño cerrarse me eche a correr hasta la libreta. Leí la frase de arriba e hice una mueca la cual desapareció apenas termine de escribir la mía…

"ver el pelo-cool de Soul cubierto de masa para panqueques, es una ventaja de vivir juntos…"


	5. Berrinche

5. Berrinche

Diste un grito al aire e inmediatamente lo acallaste ocultando tu rostro en los mullidos cojines del sofá. Comenzaste a patalear mientras que blasfemabas sobre la tela, lanzando patadas y soltando uno que otro chillido tan agudo que llegaba a molestar mis oídos.

-¿quieres decirme de una vez que te pasa?

-nada…-balbuceaste, a penas si pude entenderte

-¿cómo que nada…? ¿O sea haces esos berrinches por puro gusto?

-¡ ¿Y qué quieres que te diga?

Suspiré, recargándome en la muralla. Actitud muy confianzuda lo admito, pues contigo nunca se sabe lo que irá a suceder o cómo reaccionaras-… quiero que me digas si estás molesta conmigo para poder escapar con tiempo…-llámame idiota, masoquista, loco… pero admito que a pesar del miedo que me provocan tus arrebatos de ira, me encanta mosquearte

-si estuviera enojada contigo ya te hubiera golpeado…-susurraste, mirándome a penas por un hueco del cojín.

Buen punto, pensé un tanto más aliviado. Continuaste entonces con tu berrinche, hasta que la energía se te agoto. Permanecimos en silencio por largos minutos hasta que de entre medio de tus ropas sacaste un papel. Me extendiste la mano con el papel arrugado e hiciste un movimiento brusco, que no pude interpretar.

-¿Qué?-no respondiste e insististe-… ¿quieres que lo vea?-asentiste

Lo tomé y lo miré desinteresadamente. Era el examen del día anterior…un examen sorpresa que había hecho Stein. Arqueé la ceja al ver la nota que ahí pintaba. Un 99.

-¿me estás diciendo que tu berrinche es por un 99 en el estúpido examen de ayer?

Con toda tu ira, colocaste el cojín entre tus piernas y me miraste con el ceño fruncido-¡no lo digas así, idiota! ¡Soul es un 99! ¡Y no hay ninguna respuesta incorrecta! ¡Es absurdo tener un 99 sin que haya respuestas incorrectas!

Bostece y continué observando el arrugado papel. Me distraje viendo con detenimiento tu bonita caligrafía y una ortografía envidiable, era una tontería, pero me gusta leer todo aquello que escribes, solo por tu letra-¿se lo dijiste a Stein?

-¿por qué crees que me demoré tanto en el receso?

-¿y qué te dijo?

Esa pregunta solo te irritó más-¡que estaba caaaaaaasi perfecto! ¡Que me falto unaaa palabra!...-te tiraste otra vez sobre el sofá y nuevamente intentaste asfixiarte con el cojín, retomando tu pataleta.

Volví a observar la nota y las respuestas. Luego de unos segundos reparé en el detalle. Sonreí y dejé escapar un sonoro suspiro-…anaeróbico…

Tus pies dejaron de patalear, y tu rostro se asomó detrás del cojín-¿Eh?

-anaeróbico… pusiste láctico, pero no anaeróbico…

Procesaste mis palabras unos segundos, antes siquiera de reaccionar-…¡déjame ver eso!

Lo reviste con detenimiento y tu rostro se desencajo por completo… yo tenía razón. Me miraste incrédula sin poder creer o asimilar los hechos, a lo que simplemente me encogí de hombros ante tu rostro interrogante.

-esa pregunta fue la única que tuve correcta en el examen…-dijo dejando escapar un bostezo cargado de pereza-… me acordé porque Stein me lanzo un bisturí obligándome a poner atención…

Tus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en mi incomodándome-increíble…-susurraste

-¿el qué?

-que al fin de cuentas tu puedas aprender algo…-dijiste burlona, aunque podría apostar cierta veracidad en tus palabras

Fruncí el ceño y volteé en dirección a la libreta. Miré lo anteriormente escrito y rodé los ojos, sin querer recordar el tiempo que estuve en el baño intentando sacarme esa asquerosa masa del cabello.

Lentamente escribí y me fui, no sin antes otorgarle una breve mirada ampliando más mi sonrisa al ver su rostro aun desencajado…

"ver el rostro de Maka deformado por sus berrinches, es una de las ventajas de vivir juntos…"


	6. Buenas Noches

Buenas noches…

Cepillaba lentamente mi cabello, mientras observaba en silencio el paisaje de la ciudad por el ventanal. Aquella tarde me encontraba sola, Soul se había ido junto a BlackStar y Kid a vagar por ahí, o al menos eso me había dicho él. La hora pasada, y yo continué con esa labor, hasta que se me hizo tedioso. Lentamente y dejando escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad me acerque hasta la estantería y saque uno de mis libros de la tarde. Lo abrí en la página en la que había quedado, echando un vistazo al último párrafo para retomar el hilo…

Lentamente la tarde comenzó a caer y sin que me diera cuenta me quedé profundamente dormida. No supe en verdad cuanto tiempo pasó, pero fui consciente de pronto que unos brazos me cargaban con delicadeza; no necesitaba ser adivina pasa saber de quién se trataba, pues no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Mis ojos se entreabrieron y aun dentro de mi somnolencia pude distinguir el aroma de mi compañero. Sonreí y me acurruque más a su pecho, percatándome que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban… o quizás el sueño me estaba engañando…

Con suavidad me depositó en la cama y me cubrió con las sábanas. Su mano a lo breve acarició mis cabellos y susurro un ligero buenas noches…

Apenas el sonido de la puerta cerrándose llegó a mis oídos, caí rendida ante el sueño.

Al día siguiente, apenas me desperté me levanté con una sola idea clara en mi mente. Me dirigí antes de empezar a hacer cualquier cosa a la libreta. Sonreí al ver lo escrito con anterioridad, recordando aquel día y procedí a colocar mi frase.

"Que Soul me cargue hasta mi cuarto cuando estoy dormida y me deseé las buenas noches… es una de las ventajas de vivir juntos…"


	7. Sonrojo

Sonrojo

-¡itte!...-grité gruñendo por lo bajo ante tu poca delicadeza

-pues quizás no te dolería tanto si dejaras de moverte…

Fruncí ligeramente el ceño dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro en un intento por resignarme a la situación. Después de algunos fallidos intentos me quedé en silencio dejando que terminaras de vendar mi antebrazo, el cual estaba cubierto de cortes y moretones. Traté de no quejarme demasiado por tu poca delicadeza… sabia que estabas molesta, no tenía que ser adivino, te conozco a la perfección, por muy calmada que te mantengas, por muy concentrada que intentes mostrarte, se que la ira te consume casi de manera agónica.

Le diste una última vuelta y jalaste con fuerza la gaza en un intento por castigarme, pero aun así continúe sin quejarme, aunque por dentro gritaba un sinfín de insultos y blasfemias en tu contra.

-está listo… -dijiste mientras observabas tu trabajo, checando que no haya quedado parte de mi piel maltrecha expuesta ni con riesgos de infección-…ahora sácate la polera…

Sonreí ladinamente, en un intento por destensar el ambiente-… ¿quieres aprovecharte de mí en este estado?

Mascullaste sin siquiera mirarme, recogiendo los pedazos de gasas y algodón, al parecer estabas intentando controlar tus instintos asesinos-…me sorprende que con ese nivel de daño te queden ganas de bromear…

-y a mí me sorprende que tu estés de tan humor si fui yo quien salió herido…-te mire disimuladamente, me estás dando la espalda, pero puedo notar la tensión de tus músculos ante mi comentario. Suspiré y rodé los ojos intentando idear algo con lo cual corregir mi error-… además soy un tipo cool… esto no es nada para mi…

-agradece que estas herido, sino ya te hubiese incrustado un maka-chop en esa cabeza llena de helio…

Bufé con fastidio, ya estaba comenzando a irritarme-… Maka cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que…

-ya es suficiente, sácate la polera y quédate callado…

Hice una mueca ante tu tono autoritario, al mismo tiempo que balbucee algunas cosas sin sentido en un intento por continuar la discusión, hasta que por fin desistí. Pasaron algunos segundos antes de obedecer tu petición, acompañado por un sonoro suspiro cargado de resignación y hastío. Ya es suficiente, a veces me resulta agotador tener que dar una y otra vez el mismo discurso que se que ya conoces a la perfección pues el mismo que te repito cuando se da este tipo de situación. Me saqué la polera y la dejé encima de la silla mientras mis ojos se perdían en un punto indefinido del techo con aburrimiento, rogando internamente que esta tortura china acabara por fin…

Pasaron los segundos que se me hicieron eternos, sin que ningún ruido se escuchase… ante esto y mi siempre mal ponderada curiosidad volví a concentrarme en ti, disimuladamente…

Tus ojos estaban puestos sobre mi pecho, donde esa antigua cicatriz descansaba. Aunque un aura de tristeza cubrió tus ojos, pude ver que este se desvanecía y daba paso a otra cosa que no supe muy bien como interpretar. Carraspeé intentando captar tu atención, causando que diese un pequeño salto sobresaltada al verte descubierta.

-vaya si que eres pervertida…

Sin decir nada y sin siquiera atreverte a mirarme comenzaste a limpiar mis heridas. A pesar de que tu rostro estaba cubierto por un largo mechón de tu cabello (el cual llevabas suelto) pude notar como un leve rubor cubría tus mejillas. Sin poderlo evitar, sonreí, y es que de repente sentí que mi ego se inflaba considerablemente… aunque bien pudiesen ser ideas mías, pero podría apostar mi cabeza que aquel sonrojo va más allá de una simple vergüenza, al fin de cuentas, ya has visto mi cicatriz un millón de veces antes.

Con movimientos algo torpes limpiaste la herida y colocaste el vendaje, esta vez con bastante delicadeza pero siempre en silencio. Sin querer tus manos rozaron un par de veces mi piel, causándome una sensación de calidez… como si tu piel quemase, curiosamente, nunca lo había notado.

-terminé…-susurraste y recogiste las cosas con gran rapidez que tus movimientos eran sucios e imprecisos

-gracias…

-es mejor que te vayas a recostar, necesitas reposo. No te preocupes por nada yo me encargare de todo…-tu ritmo y tono de voz estaban acelerados lo cual me indicaba una sola cosa

-Maka...

Tal como temí, ingresaste al baño y cerraste la puerta tras de ti dejándome con la mano extendida y las palabras en la boca. Suspiré con cansancio pues sabía que no saldrías de ahí hasta que no sintieras la puerta de mi cuarto se cerrarse.

No sé cuanto tiempo me mantuve ahí meditabundo… hasta que finalmente decidí ir a recostarme e intentar dormir un poco, quizás eso aliviaría un poco el dolor, además no sacaba nada con mantenerme en aquel lugar obligándote a estar encerrada no sé cuantas horas. Con algo de dificultad y mucho dolor, del cual no me había percatado en lo más mínimo mientras estaba contigo, me levanté para encaminarme hasta mi cuarto aunque no sin antes hacer una parada. Leí lo anteriormente escrito y sonreí al recordar aquella noche. Escribí la frase y la observé detenidamente…

"Ver que Maka se sonroja cuando me ve sin polera… es una de las ventajas de vivir juntos…"


	8. Lo siento

Lo siento

Azoté la puerta estrepitosamente removiendo todos los cuadros y marcos de fotos que reposaban sobre las paredes de mi habitación, aunque en esos momentos era lo último que me interesaba. Mis ojos estaban cargados de lagrimas, lagrimas de rabia, de ira, de frustración; y mis manos estaban empuñadas a tal grado que mis nudillos carecían de color y mis uñas estaban enterradas lastimando mis palmas. Di unos cuantos pisotones en el piso, tratando de mitigar la rabia que me consumía rápidamente, llegando al punto de que me hirviese la sangre, hasta que me lancé a la cama enterrando las uñas en la almohada mientras gritaba y chillaba una y mil veces en tu contra.

-¡Soul no baka…!...-fue lo último que escapó de mi garganta antes de caer rendida por el agotamiento

Porque sí Soul eres un idiota, un tremendo, grandísimo y gigantesco idiota sin sentimientos… y es que no entiendo, no logro comprender el porqué tienes que ser así conmigo… Porqué…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a mojar la tela de mis cojines lentamente causando a los pocos minutos que los sollozos me quitaran el aliento casi por completo. Son estos motivos por los cuales me cuestiono si es buena idea vivir contigo… cómo puedo estar conviviendo con alguien que no hace más que herirme con sus comentarios y burlas… que no considera que aunque a veces reaccione con agresividad, también me ofendo y a veces no sé cómo defenderme.

Y así pasé varios minutos, llorando y pataleando, maldiciéndolo a él y a sus estupideces, a él y a sus comentarios, a él y a sus actos idiotas y pervertidos…a él, simplemente a él, hasta que un golpeteo en la puerta captó mi atención. Me tranquilicé prácticamente al instante, no iba a permitirle que me viera en ese estado. Sequé mis lagrimas con gran rapidez y verifique mi rostro con el espejo que yacía colgada en la pared… mis ojos se veían hinchados y rojos, dándome un aspecto deplorable.

Insististe un rato más sacándome de mis cavilaciones, por lo que sin perder más tiempo me dirigí hasta mi escritorio y sujeté el primer libro que encontré.

-adelante…

La puerta se abrió despacio, demasiado según mi parecer, era como si temieses hacer ruido-… la cena esta lista…

-gracias, enseguida voy…-las palabras salieron de mi boca de manera involuntaria. Tampoco quería salir y compartir contigo, pero fue lo primero que vino a mi mente para que te fueras y me dejaras en paz. Aun así, los segundos pasaron y tú al contrario de mis deseos, te mantuviste ahí esperando, consiguiendo solo que aumentaran mis nervios-... ¿sucede algo?

-estuviste llorando…

Pegué un respingo y tuve que luchar por evitar voltearme y verte con el rostro más desencajado que pudiese articular. Como siempre tú y tus aseveraciones a la medula, sin rodeos ni anestesia y que en muchas ocasiones resultan ser tan acertadas. Por eso y por mucho más considero que eres un idiota…

-claro que no…-dije fingiendo una breve risa, tan falsa que ni siquiera el estúpido de Spirit me la creería-…no digas tonterías…

-aja…

Las minutos siguieron pasando y tú aún estás en el marco de la puerta, esperando, no sé qué cosa…

-¿vas a venir o no? la cena se enfría…

Suspiré, creí que en realidad estabas ahí por otra razón. Realmente que a veces me impresiona mi ingenuidad-voy en un segundo…-dije con un tono de voz tan apagado, que hasta mi me extrañó

Te oí balbucear algunas cosas, incluso creí que ya te marcharías por el rechinido de la puerta que daba a entender que la cerrarías, pero…

-Maka…

Me tensé-¿qué…?

Guardaste silencio y finalmente dijiste las palabras que ansiaba escuchar-lo siento…

Antes de que pudiese decirte algo te marchaste, dejando la puerta entreabierta. Estuve estupefacta unos segundos, sintiendo que en mi corazón algo explotaba. A pesar de que lo único que deseaba era oírte decir aquellas palabras, aun me costaba asimilarlas del todo, al fin de cuentas, oírte decir "lo siento" no es muy habitual. Sin poderlo evitar, sonreí para mis adentros sintiendo que toda la rabia y la pena que hace breves instantes yacían contenidas en mi pecho desapareciesen como por arte de magia. Antes de salir chequeé mis ojos, los cuales ya habían perdido su tono rojizo aunque aún estaban un poco hinchados…bien no importa, al fin de cuentas sabías a la perfección que había estado llorando.

Sonreí y me encaminé hasta el comedor donde me estabas esperando, observando tu plato en silencio y con cierta melancolía. Quizás me equivoque, pero tal parece creíste que no saldría de mi cuarto. Tus ojos se encontraron con los míos e inmediatamente te otorgué una sonrisa…era mi manera de decirte que ya todo estaba bien.

Un aroma delicioso llenó mis pulmones, un aroma que supe reconocer pues se trataba de mi comida favorita-…vaya… veo te luciste...

Me otorgaste una sonrisa ladina un tanto coqueta según mi parecer-… ya sabes que en la cocina soy totalmente cool…

Reí de buena gana, pues por mucho que me pesara, tenía que admitir que es cierto-…vale…

Te levantaste y recogiste los platos para empezar a servir

-te ayudo…

-no descuida, tu siéntate yo me encargo…

Asentí dejándome "mimar" de cierta manera, pero no sin antes dirigirme a otro lugar. Mire la libreta, la cual ya mostraba cierto desgaste en sus hojas y me sonrojé al leer lo que arriba escribía, pero suspiré en un intento por controlar la vergüenza y los deseos homicidas pues sabía que aquello solo lo habías puesto para mosquearme. Te miré disimuladamente, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa escapase de mis labios casi al instante. Anoté una rápida frase y me encaminé hasta la mesa ya que tú ya estabas colocando los platos sobre la mesa.

"Escuchar a Soul diciendo lo siento… es una de las ventajas de vivir juntos…"


	9. Llanto

Llanto

Te he visto llorar antes, siempre en silencio, sin intervenir mayormente y si lo hago siempre intento ser enérgico, pues se que solo necesitas eso para que pongas los pies en la tierra… pero esta vez es totalmente diferente. Esta vez no es por uno de tus arrebatos de ira o por un gran susto o simplemente por ver una película dramática… esta vez lloras con dolor, con tanto pesar que se me recoge el corazón al extremo que siento que va a explotar ante la desesperación de no poder hacer nada al respecto. Es un llanto desgarrador, cargado de tristeza y rabia… es una mescolanza que confunde y que a la vez inspira ternura y protección. Pareces una niña refugiada entre mis brazos, buscando con desespero consuelo y aferrándote de tal manera como si temieses que pudiese alejarme de tu lado. Pero tranquila… no lo haré, bajo ninguna circunstancia me separaré de ti y lo sabes…

Siento mi cuerpo tensarse; mis músculos se aprietan más y más al recordar el motivo por el cual desataste en llanto. Sin poderlo evitar mi mente comienza a maldecir y a maquinar mil maneras de asesinar al culpable de todo esto; pero muy a mi pesar tengo que tragarme las palabras que desean escapar como dagas afiladas, pues a pesar de que no lo demuestre, siento respeto hacia aquel hombre que es culpable de tu dolor.

Tus sollozos se ahogan en mi pecho y tus lagrimas ya han mojado mi playera… pero eso no me importa, en estos instantes solo deseo que dejes de llorar, que dejes de sentirte de esta manera, que dejes de experimentar todo este sufrimiento que sin entender porque exactamente se ha hecho mío llegando al extremo que por muy padre tuyo que sea y por mucho "respeto" que le tenga… deseo matarlo. Y a pesar de que puede que no sepa cómo reaccionar, puede que simplemente sea un torpe en estas cosas del contacto físico con otros, sobre todo cuando eres tú pero… trato de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo, consolándote y conteniéndote… porque no soporto verte así… porque no es la Maka que acostumbro a ver día con día… esa chica llena de vitalidad y con una encantadora sonrisa que hace que un día completamente gris pueda llenarse de brillo…

-soy una idiota…-sollozaste apretando con más fuerza la tela de mi playera-…aún…no puedo creer que… después de todo este tiempo… me siga doliendo…

Sé que no esperas ninguna respuesta de mi parte; simplemente deseas que te escuche y que te siga abrazando como hasta ahora… aunque sea con cierta torpeza…

Continúas llorando, vociferando algunas maldiciones en tu contra por sentirse de esa manera, en contra de él por ser como es y en contra de los hombres en general; admito que aquello no me molesta en lo más mínimo, al fin de cuentas, a pesar de todo ese llanto y rabia te das el tiempo de hacer la excepción conmigo, llegando incluso a reír por lo bajo. El tiempo pasa, el tictac del reloj nos hace compañía mientras lentamente tus alegatos y tu llanto van declinando en volumen hasta que por fin caes rendida por el agotamiento.

Te observo por largos minutos, ya no muestras aquel semblante cargado de dolor…ahora te ves más calma, más en paz. Con cuidado de no despertarte limpio el resto de las lágrimas que aún caen por tus ojos. Observo la hora y me sorprende ver que ya es de madrugada, me vi tan absorto en tu dolor, en contenerte y mantenerme atento a cualquiera de tus peticiones que no fui consciente de cómo la hora se fue consumiendo. Luego de dar un largo y cansado suspiro te cargo delicadamente y te llevo hasta tu cuarto recostándote con tal cuidado como si se tratase de un delicado cristal. A pesar del cansancio me quedo a tu lado, sosteniendo tu mano hasta que te noto mucho más calmada, ya no sollozas entre sueño así que decido marcharme y dejarte descansar…

Con pasos silenciosos me dirijo hasta la puerta pero antes de cruzar el umbral oigo tu voz llamándome en un tenue susurro. Volteo a ver, pensando incluso que estás hablando entre sueños, pero para mi sorpresa me encuentro con tu mirada un tanto cristalina y brillosa, cansada, hinchada y rojiza…pero aún así me entregas una cándida sonrisa…

-gracias… -dijiste con voz rasposa y queda

Lentamente cerraste los ojos y volviste a los brazos de Morfeo, ahora con un semblante totalmente tranquilo y con una tenue sonrisa adornando tus labios. Sonrío con satisfacción al ver que he conseguido mi propósito. Me dirijo hasta la cocina a tomar algo, pues recién he caído en cuenta de la resequedad de mi boca; con movimientos mecánicos saco el cartón de jugo y empiezo a servirlo en un vaso…en esos momentos mi mente comenzó a divagar, recordando los hechos del día.

Todo había comenzado en la mañana mientras nos dirigíamos a Shibusen. En el camino vimos a Spirit salir de la casa de una voluptuosa mujer que sin mayor pudor se despedía de él melosamente. Maka observó la escena en silencio, mostrándose típicamente irritada…pero decidió ignorarlo, además su padre no se había percatado de nuestra presencia. Así se fue desarrollando el día con normalidad. Admito que me no me resulto extraño pues ella continuó mostrando una sonrisa y alegría habitual, continuó atenta en clases y no mostraba indicio alguno de haberse visto afectada por lo sucedido.

Todo se desato cuando estábamos ya en casa. Era su turno de cocinar, por lo que yo me lancé en el sillón a esperar que tuviese todo ya listo. Las cosas iban bien hasta que por accidente de sus manos cayo un bol de cristal. La vi turbada unos segundos antes de recoger los pedazos; sus movimientos eran tan imprecisos y torpes que me hicieron temer que pudiese lastimarse. Sin siquiera pedírmelo me incorporé a ayudarla para limpiar aquel desastre… comencé a burlarme de ella por su torpeza sin darme cuenta de su silencio. Mis ojos de pronto repararon en pequeñas gotas de agua que caían al piso y tarde en asimilar que eran desde sus ojos.

Cuando alcé la mirada, me encontré que se mantenía quieta con sus manos pegadas en su pecho-¿qué sucede? ¿Te has lastimado…?

Ella negó levemente y continúo en silencio intentando retomar la tarea interrumpida sin éxito alguno.

-oe…-dije tratando de captar su atención. Estaba actuando de manera muy extraña.

Me levanté y me acerqué lo suficiente para ver que sucedía, y antes de que me diera cuenta ella se aferró a mi pecho, causando que los colores se subieran a mi rostro.

-¡o-oe M-Maka…!-escuché un fuerte sollozo proveniente desde su garganta y fue ahí que recién pude detener mis balbuceos. Sin poder entender del todo la situación te miré con congoja, y es que me había pillado por sorpresa-…no es para tanto…-dije en un intento por calmarla sin éxito alguno, pues solo conseguí incrementar su llanto-… Maka es solo un bol, podemos comprar otro…

-n-no… no es eso… es…

Continuaste llorando ya de manera incontrolable y no paso mucho tiempo hasta que comprendí por fin el motivo de aquello. De repente en mi estomago se depositó un gran ardor al pensar en el imbécil de su padre. En esos momentos mi cuerpo reaccionó por instinto, la levanté con cuidado y la dirigí hasta el sofá… mis brazos se deslizaron por su cintura, acercándola más a mi pecho causando solo que su llanto incrementara más y más.

Y así pasaron las horas…y ahora estoy aquí, sentado meditabundo, disfrutando del aroma a vainilla que dejaste impregnado en mi ropa. Con cansancio hice un sondeó de los alrededores hasta que mi vista llegó hasta la libreta. Lo dudé algunos segundos, pero antes de que me diera cuenta ya había escrito algo…

"ser el único que pueda consolar a Maka… es una de las ventajas de vivir juntos…"

Muchisimas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer esta humilde historia…

Este capitulo va dedicado a mis dos primeros reviews **MITSUKI96 y DANIELASP…**chicas muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de comentar :)

Un saludo afectuoso!

Atentamente

NinfaOscura_18


	10. Fiebre

Fiebre

Fruncí el ceño y me concentré en la pequeña rayita de mercurio que se acercaba peligrosamente a los 39º. Chasqueé la lengua y comencé a bajarlo para una próxima oportunidad. Una vez hecho me concentré en ti, más precisamente en tu rostro pálido y ojeroso, en tus ojos entrecerrados y cristalinos por la alta temperatura y en tu boca entre-abierta y reseca por la alta temperatura.

-¿me querrías decir quién en su sano juicio va a jugar baloncesto con esta lluvia infernal…?

Me devolviste la mirada, al rato después como si luego de procesarlo un poco hubieses entendido mis palabras e hiciste una ligera mueca que pude interpretar como una sonrisa-… solo… los chicos cool como yo…

Rodé lo ojos y me acerqué para colocarte una de las compresas frías que tenía a mano-pues déjame decirte que no te ves para nada cool en estos momentos…

Reíste con dificultad producto de la obstrucción de tu pecho y causando que una tos seca escapase de tú garganta, no tenía que ser médico para darme cuenta que estabas con una fuerte pulmonía. Suspiré cuando mis ojos repararon en la hora… a pesar de que lamentaba que mi record de asistencia perfecta se viese arruinado, no podía dejarte solo en ese estado, así que me dedique todo el día a cuidarte, atenderte y a procurar que bebieras el liquido suficiente… te deshidratabas fácilmente por la fiebre al punto que tus labios se habían reventado dejando algunas llagas que de vez en cuando sangraban.

Te obligué a comer aunque fuese un poco, hasta que finalmente decidí sentarme a tu lado y a repasar las materias que nos correspondían aquella jornada. Procuré no abstraerme completamente en aquello pues debía estar atenta a cambiarte de vez en cuando el paño húmedo de tu frente; a veces lo deslizaba en tu cuello o entremedio de tus brazos con el fin de bajarte un poco la temperatura.

-o-e…Ma-ka…-dijiste con una voz débil y áspera seguido de un fuerte ataque de tos

-¿ah?...-dije quitando ligeramente la atención de la lectura de los apuntes del día anterior

-hay algo que… quiero… decirte…

-¿el que…?-respondí casi de manera automática

-me gusta… tu aroma…

El cuaderno se escapó de mis manos al mismo tiempo que sentí que infinitos colores se me subían al rostro. Mis ojos se dirigieron a ti desorbitados e incrédulos ante lo que había escapado de tus labios y dispuestos a cuestionarte en todo sentido. Fue ahí que noté que aún respirabas con dificultad, que tus mejillas aún estaban teñidas de rojo y que el paño que descansaba en tu frente estaba ya algo más seco. Tratando de ignorar el creciente nerviosismo que comenzaba a embargarme pasé el resto del día, cuidándote, concentrándome solamente en bajarte esa fiebre que te torturaba. Era inevitable verte mientras que de tu boca escapaba una que otra incoherencia que lograba irritarme, sonrojarme o hacerme reír… hasta que por fin logré que la fiebre desapareciera.

Tu pecho silbaba cuando respirabas, y obviamente aun estabas débil, pero ya habías logrado recobrar la consciencia, lo cual me hacía sentir muchísimo más aliviada. Tus ojos se posaron en mí, brillosos por la humedad producto al calor sofocante que lentamente abandonaba tu cuerpo.

-hola…-te dije con una sonrisa acomodando un mechón rebelde que caía sobre tu frente húmeda-… ¿cómo te sientes?

-siento… que un camión… me pasó por encima…-tu voz era tan áspera que caíste en un ataque casi irrefrenable de tos, por lo que me apresuré a darte algo de agua. Los minutos psaron en silencio y cuando reparé en la hora, ya era tiempo de dormir.

-será mejor que descanses… ha sido un día muy largo…

Asentiste con los ojos cerrados sin poder evitar una ligera mueca de dolor. Encendí la luz de tu velado y la acomodé de tal manera que no te incomodase al dormir.

-dejaré la puerta entreabierta por si necesitas algo…-no esperé respuesta, así que me dirigí al umbral apagando la luz principal de tu cuarto. Me acerqué por última vez para recoger las compresas de tu mesa de noche, pero cuando iba a marcharme me detuviste sujetándome débilmente-¿uh? ¿Qué sucede?

Apenas lograba distinguir el carmín de tus ojos, se notaba que te costaba abrirlos del todo-gracias…-susurraste aligerando el agarre rozando delicadamente mis dedos

Pude sentir que mis mejillas ardían producto al breve contacto y agradecía que en esos instantes estuvieras con los ojos cerrados-no agradezcas…-dije simulando tranquilidad

Retomé mis pasos ahora un poco más presurosos y torpes; lo único que quería era dejarme caer en mi cama y pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en este rato. Estaba… confundida. Estaba cerca de salir cuando nuevamente tu voz débil llegó a mis oídos…

-Maka…

-¿Uh?...-me quedé quita, como una estatua, sin atreverme siquiera a voltear, temblando ligeramente producto de unos nervios repentinos que no sabría explicar

-Lo que dije… respecto a tu aroma…-guardaste silencio aumentando mi tensión, causando que por mi mente pasasen mil posibilidades pero que siempre terminaban en la misma frase…"es mentira"-…es verdad…

Mi corazón se detuvo de manera abrupta, tanto que juro que por un segundo tuve miedo de que me diese un paro cardiaco. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tuve manera de responderte, así que preferí guardar silencio y salir de tu habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta lentamente tras de mí. Quizás me equivoque, pero estoy segura que de tu cuarto Salió una breve carcajada… aunque tampoco deseo averiguarlo. Llevé una mano hasta mi pecho, la cual pudo sentir como mi corazón latía desenfrenado, sin quererlo elevé mi mirada hasta el espejo que reposaba en la muralla en donde mi reflejo con sus mejillas sonrojadas le devolvía la vista; me sentí de pronto tan turbada que llegué a pensar que me habías contagiado.

Con esa idea en mente, pues era la única explicación del porqué todos estos "síntomas" me encaminé hasta la sala en busca del otro termómetro que guardábamos para emergencias; entre el ir y venir en busca del dichoso objeto mí vista reparo en la libreta. Dudé un poco hasta que finalmente me acerque a ella con lentitud y leí lo que habías escrito con anterioridad. No sé a qué número equivaldría el sonrojo que pegaba en mis mejillas en esos momentos…pero lo que sí sé, es que fue el primero que casi de manera instantánea se acompañó con una sonrisa. Es cierto Soul, eres la única persona en la cual confió y a la única que le permito consolarme, pues ni siquiera a mis amigas les permito ese grado de intimidad...

Con ese recuerdo en mente sumado con lo que aconteció este día, precedí a escribir…

"Cuidar a Soul mientras está enfermo… es una de las ventajas de vivir juntos…"


	11. Canto

Canto

Observaba detenidamente la lámpara que descansaba sobre mi cabeza, mientras que con aburrimiento iba cambiando una en una las canciones de mi Ipod. A pesar de que estaba cargada de música cool no encontraba nada que quisiese escuchar. Funk, Jazz, rock… nada. Un suspiro cansado escapo de mis labios al mismo tiempo que me sacaba los audífonos, sin apagar el aparato en cuestión pues me gustaba ver las visualizaciones psicodélicas. Había un denso silencio que se rompía de vez en cuando por los pasos de Maka al otro lado de mi puerta, iba de un lado para otro haciendo mis deberes… sí, aún yacía en cama reponiéndome de la molesta pulmonía que me había agarrado desde hace una semana, y claro Maka no me ha dejado levantar ni un solo musculo a no ser que fuese para ir al baño, pero fuera de eso… nada más.

En las tardes se instalaba a mi lado y me ayudaba con las clases del día; tampoco es que le pusiese demasiada atención pero admito que me resultaba mucho más agradable escucharla a ella en vez de Stein; aunque ambos resultaban ser igual de aterradores ante mi falta de interés.

El silencio se apodero completamente del lugar, dándome a entender que Maka ya había terminado, asi que de seguro ahora estaba tomando un breve descanso antes de comenzar a cocinar. Lentamente y ya con la idea clara de que no podía estar un minuto más encerrado en mi alcoba me dirigí hasta la puerta, aprontándome a los futuros reproches de mi Master. Estando ya frente al pomo titubé y un escalofrío pasó por mi espalda… un terror inmenso se apoderó de mi, y es que ahora que había recuperado un poco más mi vitalidad Maka no había perdido el tiempo y me había proporcionado ya tres de sus Maka-chop.

Mi mano temblorosa se acercó hasta la manija tragando duramente en el proceso… y cuando mis dedos rosaron el frío material una tenue melodía se dejó escuchar desde el otro lado. Me quedé en silencio y me instale cerca de la puerta, la cual entreabrí con total cuidado para no romper la música de fondo. Apenas si pude visualizar la sala, pero para mí era suficiente, pues el sonido ya invadía por completo mi habitación. A los pocos minutos, una voz suave empezó a acompañar la melodía. Fue inevitable que mis ojos se cerraran con lentitud, disfrutando del mini concierto. Su voz… tímida, suave y tenue acompañaba una triste música que guiaba en perfecta armonía cada tono y nota…

Me encantaba escucharla cantar, es uno de mis mayores placeres…pues al fin de cuentas no es algo que haga con habitualidad, a pesar de que su voz es bastante afinada. Obviamente le falta estudio y pulido, eso se nota pero no es algo que no pueda cambiarse con algo de práctica.

Muy a mi pesar la canción termina y de inmediato se acompaña de un largo silencio. Una sensación de paz y relajo me invadió, alentando un poco mis reflejos…pero aún así apenas escuché sus pasos dirigiéndose hasta mi habitación, mis piernas reaccionaron con extrema rapidez. Aun no sé cómo me lanzo a la cama y cierro los ojos colocándome los audífonos, agradeciendo no haber apagado el dichoso aparato; justo en ese instante la puerta se abre...

-¿nee Soul…?...

Te miré por el rabillo del ojo y me saqué uno de mis audífonos-¿eh?

Sonreíste y te acercaste hasta mi cama, sentándote en una esquina-¿qué quieres para cenar?

-Maka no se supone que habíamos quedado en que hoy me toca a mí preparar la cena…

Rodaste tus orbes verdes y dejaste escapar un suspiro-estoy de buen humor, además tu aún no te recuperas del todo, y no quiero que tus gérmenes contaminen la comida y termine enferma…

Hice una mueca y luego me encogí de hombros-...bien, si tú quieres…

-¿entonces?...

-¿entonces…?

Me miraste con cansancio, pero intentaste no borrar la sonrisa de tus labios-¿Qué quieres para cenar?

Medite algunos segundos sin que nada se viniese a mi mente, así que dije lo primero que se me ocurrió-mmm pescado frito y arroz…

Sonreí ante tu mueca de fastidio. Suspiraste y bajaste la cabeza con resignación-bien, iré a comprar algunas cosas ¿no necesitas nada?

-no…

-de acuerdo… vuelvo pronto…

-ajá…

Saliste de mi cuarto y a los pocos segundos la puerta principal se cerró; no perdí tiempo, así que me levante y me dirigí hasta la libreta. Leí lo ultimo escrito y sonreí al ver lo que habías puesto. Al fin de cuentas… quien más disfrutó de tus atenciones y cuidados fui yo…

Escribí la frase y luego me lancé al sillón con una amplia sonrisa.

"Escuchar a Maka cantar… es una de las ventajas de vivir juntos…"


	12. Noche

Noche

Contemplar las estrellas es uno de mis placeres cotidianos… ¿lo sabes verdad? Sí, sí lo sabes porque siempre me acompañas en silencio mientras la helada brisa sopla y remueve nuestros cabellos, mientras esperamos el atardecer y que empiece el espectáculo que nos brinda cada noche el cielo de la ciudad.

Ambos disfrutamos de la vista sobre todo cuando ya el manto oscuro con sus tenues destellos cubre todos los alrededores de Deaht City en compañía de la misma luna burlona que a pesar de cualquier cosa, sonríe.

Esta es una de esas noches en que ambos luego de un largo día nos quedamos contemplando el cielo, a veces en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía…pero cuando hablamos lo hacemos sin mirarnos; ¿de qué hablamos? De pregunta es, ¿de que no hablamos? Es divertido ¿no? Al fin de cuentas pasamos prácticamente todo el día y todos los días juntos y sí, también hablamos todo el día… entonces, ¿De qué podríamos hablar ahora? Pues, de diferentes temas… y eso insisto, no deja de causarme gran gracia, pues muchas veces siento que nos falta tiempo para tratar todos los temas que se agolpan en nuestras mentes.

Y así lentamente comienza a irse la noche. El frio cuela hasta los huesos, y aunque intento disimularlo siempre te das cuenta y terminas haciendo el mismo gesto, suspirar y rodar los ojos, mientras que repites el mismo ritual. Ingresas al departamento y luego de algunos minutos vuelves con una de tus chaquetas puestas y otra extra, junto a dos tazas de chocolate. Me obligas a colocarme tu chaqueta, a lo que entramos a una breve discusión hasta que finalmente accedo; una vez que ya me ves abrigada por aquella prenda, de la cual en silencio disfruto de su aroma a cuero y tu perfume, me entregas la taza humeante. Continúas ignorando mis berrinches e incluso te ríes descaradamente de ellos… pero no me molesta… en lo más mínimo y creo que lo sabes, por eso te ríes de manera tan confianzuda.

Los minutos pasan y pasan, sin que ninguno repare en ello, hasta que comienza a aclarar. Contemplamos el amanecer, ahora en silencio. Cuando el sol ya está en lo alto tú bostezas con pereza dando por terminada aquella velada. Sin decir nada ingresas a la sala y te diriges a tu cuarto agradeciendo audiblemente al cielo que es fin de semana. Ni siquiera cierras la puerta y te dejas caer sobre tu cama cayendo en un sueño profundo casi de inmediato.

Te veo desde la sala otorgándote una ligera sonrisa cansada; me restriego un poco los ojos cansados y lentamente antes de imitarte, me dirijo hasta la libreta. Ya había leído anteriormente lo que habías escrito… pero aun continua avergonzándome la idea de que al contrario de lo que creía me has escuchado cantar… pero en serio, no cuando me dan esos locos arrebatos por bailar y cantar por el departamento mientras hago los quehaceres.

Con movimientos cansados y torpes, trazo algunas líneas, finalizando con un bostezo ahogado en mi mano y la leo rápidamente…

"Conversar y contemplar las noches del viernes con Soul, es una de las ventajas de vivir juntos…"

/7

Buenas Noches mis queridas lectoras :)

Heme aquí actualizando otros dos capítulos más

Les agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, de corazón, no saben cuánto me satisface saber que mi historia les agrada ^^

Estos capítulos se los dedico a mis nuevas lectoras _**, M.E., MUMI EVANS ELRIC, EVANS-ALBARN…**_

_**Bueno, no se cuantos capítulos tendrá esta historia… creo que eso se verá en el camino XD**_ nuevamente les doy las gracias a quienes se dan el tiempo de leer y dejarme uno de sus comentarios… lo valoro mucho :)

Evans-Albarn, no te preocupes que no dejaré de escribir por la cantidad de comentarios, pues lo que a mi mas me llena es saber que quienes leen y comentan, disfrutan con mis historias…

Les dejo un saludo afectuoso a cada una y espero que sigan disfrutando este humilde fic :D

Se despide atentamente

_NinfaOscura_


	13. Espejo

Espejo

Lo sé, ya no lo voy a negar más, soy un completo pervertido. Y no, no lo averigüe por los constantes acosos de Blair-que entre paréntesis para mi gusto hace mucho tiempo que ya han perdido la "gracia"- tampoco fue porque me gustase mirar a las chicas del Shibusen como a muchos de mis compañeros de clases, porque no es así, en realidad me son indiferentes o más bien me hecho inmune a sus tácticas de seducción producto al constante acoso que he recibido…

Entonces, ¿cómo fue que finalmente lo averigüe? Pues es sencillo, fue por el espejo de cuerpo entero que decora tu habitación. Vale, ya lo asumo al principio me burle de ti, al fin de cuentas para mí ese tipo de cosas son meras banalidades que solo aumentan el narcisismo y egocentrismo femenino, y obviamente eso no iba ni pegaba contigo, pero ahora veo que me equivoqué. La utilidad de aquel espejo va más allá de eso o de un simple medio para contactar a Shinigami de manera más expedita. No señor, sirve para algo mucho mejor…

Sonreí al recordar el preciso momento en que pasé a casi alabar aquel espejo, asimilando por fin, que mi mente es bastante indecorosa. Mis ojos disimuladamente se dirigieron hasta el sofá donde desde hacía ya un rato estabas leyendo uno de tus tantos libros de la tarde. Me devuelves la mirada, fulminándome profundamente casi con un odio infernal, aunque notablemente mezclado con vergüenza.

-¡deja de mirarme, Soul pervertido!

Reí por lo bajo causando que mi cuerpo se resintiese aun más por los golpes que recibí de tu parte, pero callé al instante ante la amenazadora enciclopedia que de repente apareció en tus manos. Luego de carraspear para disimular una última carcajada nerviosa volví a centrarme en la televisión, aunque mi mente solo repasaba una cosa… la imagen de tu cuerpo desnudo reflejado en aquel bendito espejo.

No, aun no lo puedo olvidar a pesar de tus brutales golpes y es que en cierta forma, quedé sorprendido… al fin de cuentas no me había percatado del gran cambio de tus formas. Tu pecho plano había adquirido un tamaño no exorbitante pero suficientemente llamativo, tus caderas y piernas se habían contorneado dándote una figura bastante fina y delicada, tu vientre completamente plano y por sobre todo, lo que más captó mi atención fue tu trasero. ¡Dios, jamás me había percatado de lo perfecto que era…!

Pero al contrario de lo que piensas, lo sucedido fue totalmente accidental. Sí, sí fue accidental, porque yo no tenía el más mínimo interés en verte desnuda, al fin de cuentas para mí hasta hace algunos momentos tu seguías siendo Maka-comelibrospechoplano-Albarn. Yo simplemente llegué al departamento y noté que tu puerta estaba ligeramente abierta otorgándome la vista de tu espejo que solo hacia su trabajo, reflejar…accidentalmente mis ojos se fijaron en la imagen quedando anonadado, y más accidental fue que al tratar de mirar con más detenimiento me resbalé y caí de lleno al interior de tu cuarto y bueno…no seguiré entrando en detalles.

Volví a mirarte aprovechando tu distracción. Ahora entiendo el porqué comenzaste a usar cosas más anchas reemplazando tu ceñido uniforme que no hacia más que destacar lo plano de tu cuerpo. Incluso estando en el departamento procurabas usar playeras anchas que continuaban manteniendo tu vieja imagen sosa y sin gracia; hoy descubrí que todo eso era una vil mentira.

Sin medir siquiera las consecuencias dejé que mi boca hablara-¿por qué nunca me dijiste que ya no eres plana?

Un pesado libro cayó sobre mi cabeza con toda la rabia de tu ser-¡idiooooootaaaaaaaaaaa!

-¡auch…!- me sobé la parte dañada y te miré con cierto resentimiento-… es solo una pregunta…

Inflaste tus mejillas sonrosadas dándote un aire bastante coqueto y a la vez inocente-e-eso no te importa…

Suspiré largamente-quizás si te mostraras más conseguirías ofertas de otros chicos…-apenas esas palabras salieron de mi boca, sentí que un sabor a hiel se apoderaba de mis papilas. Aunque aún no sé muy bien el motivo…

Desviaste la mirada mientras dejabas a un lado tu enciclopedia-yo no necesito de esas cosas…-gruñiste y siseaste iracunda para dirigirte hasta tu cuarto, cuando estuviste en la puerta te detuviste y susurraste algo que no logré entender

-¿eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

-nada olvídalo…

Cerraste la puerta de un portazo removiendo las pocas cosas que decoraban las paredes. Bien, la escena fue… extraña. Una vez solo y luego de pensar por largos minutos, llegué a la conclusión de que era mejor que ella continuase así, bajo perfil; nah, yo no tengo ni las mínimas ganas de estar consolándola por si algún idiota guiado por sus hormonas quisiese aprovecharse de ella… pero es obvio que tampoco dejaría que ningún hijo de puta la hiciese llorar, ni que la tocase, ni que la mirase, ni que le hablase…

Negué bruscamente tratando de quitarme las ideas homicidas que repentinamente y sin razón aparente se habían apoderado de mis pensamientos; aunque tampoco es que me lo cuestionase tanto. Mi atención se centró en la libreta; con dificultad y con una sonrisa bobalicona en mis labios me encaminé hasta ella aprovechando que aun mi lóbulo frontal estaba un poco atontado y carente de cualquier noción de miedo ante las posibles consecuencias…

"Ser el único que pueda disfrutar de la vista que ofrece el espejo del cuarto de Maka, es una de las ventajas de vivir juntos…"


	14. Chocolate Caliente

Chocolate caliente

Estoy molesta, sí y muy molesta, y no, no me importa que ya haya pasado una semana de aquel terrible suceso.

Estoy molesta pero aparte de eso estoy muy-muy avergonzada; es por eso que he evitado por todos los medios tomarme con él. Lo sé, es una estupidez pues VIVIMOS JUNTOS, pero aun así he hecho todo lo posible para que mi contacto con él sea solo en clases-por lo que agradezco que no se nos haya otorgado ninguna tarea extracurricular.

He hecho de todo, desde irme más temprano en las mañanas hasta acelerar el paso para llegar antes luego de las clases; comer rápidamente y no salir de mi cuarto hasta que no escuche su puerta cerrar; aunque él tampoco lo ha hacho mal, en estos últimos días ha llegado y se ha marchado, no sin antes dejarme una nota explicándome que saldrá con los muchachos. Aun así, no podía dejar de rumiar la idea que el muy idiota había descubierto mi "secreto" ese que solo mis amigas y compañeras de curso sabían. La chica pecho plano y culo de tabla se había desarrollado. Sipis… repentinamente mi cuerpo había decidido madurar, ¡y de qué manera!

Tanto así, que aunque en un principio me causo gran felicidad-puesto que dejaría de ser sencillamente la chica sosa- al breve tiempo me provocó cierto temor. Mentiría si dijese que he comenzado a darme cuenta de ciertas cosas… por ejemplo, que no soy tan fea como en un momento llegué a pensar; ¿cómo lo noto? Pues en las pocas ocasiones en que estando sola me han llegado tímidas miradas de algunos chicos del Shibusen; también lo noto porque a diferencia de lo que Soul piensa he recibido bastantes propuestas no solo para ser el Master de varios, sino que también para tener citas. Pero ahí viene mi problema, mi maldita inseguridad… sí, resulta que por mi tendencia a cuestionarme hasta el porqué las moscas vuelan he entrado en un estado de pánico. ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de que no sé como irán las cosas de ahora en adelante con mi arma. He sido compañera de Soul por varios años, sé cómo se comporta, se cómo piensa y es por eso mismo que he entrado a cuestionarme muchas cosas.

Entre dichas, nace la siguiente: ¿Qué pasaría si Soul se diera cuenta que he comenzado a llamar la atención de otros chiscos? quizás eso lo haría cambiar su manera de ser conmigo. Suspiré con pesar ante aquello, soy demasiado ingenua al siquiera llegar a creer que eso pudiese pasar… en el fondo de mi corazón sé que eso no sucederá al fin de cuentas él me ve como un "amigo más"; sí, sí es triste porque soy un "AMIGO" ¡nótese el sexo! ¡Amigo! Ni siquiera AMIGA que es casi hermana, no, no nada de eso… soy un AMIGO.

Es frustrante e incluso humillante, sobre todo porque proviene de él. Claro, al principio pensé que cuando se diese cuenta, cuando asimilara que soy mujer esa visión cambiaria… pero… ¿cambiaria de qué manera? Quizás le entraría el miedo y comenzaría a comportarse de manera distinta, quizás me vería de manera pervertida como lo hace con Blair, o quizás… pasaría a burlarse de mí llamándome vaca lechera…

¡Ah demonios con Soul nunca se sabe!...y es que a pesar de que lo conozco casi como la palma de mi mano, hay cosas que aún me siguen siendo un misterio.

Ahora bien, como no lo he visto en toda esta semana no he podido comprobar ninguna de mis teorías, aunque admito que tampoco deseo hacerlo…

Con gran frustración dejé que mi cuerpo se dejase vencer por la fuerza de gravedad; me abracé a mi almohada con fuerza y enterré mi rostro en ella con tristeza. Esta situación cargada de incertidumbre me duele… y claro que lo hace, ¿por qué…? Por el simple hecho de que Yo, Maka Albarn me he dado cuenta de algo, o más bien desde la última noche que compartimos juntos, he reconocido-aunque con gran esfuerzo- que estoy loca por él… sí, sí me enamoré de Soul. ¡Me enamoré como una completa idiota…!

-Soul…eres un idiota…-susurré recogiendo aun mas mi cuerpo alrededor de la almohada, que últimamente ha sido mi única compañía

Repentinamente escuché la puerta principal abrirse estrepitosamente acompañada con un grito de desesperación. Me mantuve atenta ante el creciente ruido que se escuchaba afuera hasta que mi curiosidad me incitó a levantarme para averiguar. Asomé ligeramente la cabeza y no logré entender a la perfección la escena. Vi a Soul sentado en el sofá observando algunos libros, leyendo una que otra página sin cuidado alguno como si buscase alguna respuesta obvia. Arqueé una ceja ante el hecho de ver a mi compañero con un libro en sus manos… eso era… anormal.

-¡Demonios!-vociferó lanzando uno de los gruesos libros, dejándolo caer sin cuidado alguno sobre la mesa de café causándome un ardor en el estómago ante su falta de delicadeza. A pesar de ello, y claramente ignorante de mi mirada asesina, siguió en lo que estaba mostrando total desesperación, hasta el punto que escondió su rostro entre sus manos acongojado.

La situación se me hizo tan extraña que mi curiosidad nuevamente me llevó a salir de mi escondite. Lentamente me acerqué hasta él y le di un tímido toque en el hombro-¿Soul?

Dio un gran salto causándome un susto de los mil demonios, el cual aumentó al ver su rostro el cual era todo un poema- ¡MAKA!-chilló y se arrojó a sujetar mis hombros, con unos ojos casi iluminados de dicha

Sin poderlo evitar mis mejillas se sonrojaron; no lograba entender absolutamente nada y tontamente por mi mente pasó la idea que quizás esa felicidad era por el hecho de que por voluntad propia había abandonado mi escondite-¿EH? ¿Q-QUE PASA?-balbuceé sintiendo que mis piernas repentinamente se habían vuelto gelatinosas

Su rostro de pronto mostraba gran congoja y desespero, pero aun así no perdía aquel brillo de esperanza que hacían ver sus ojos carmines mucho más hermosos de lo que eran-¡TE LO SUPLICO POR FAVOR AYUDAME!

Sentí que una gran piedra caía sobre mi cabeza, una gran piedra con la palabra DECEPCIÓN grabada en ella. Bajé la mirada con decepción, pero estaba tan abrumado con lo que lo acongojaba que ni siquiera lo notó-¿con qué?-pregunté con mi peor ánimo

-¡Con la maldita bitácora que nos pidió Stein!

Lo miré sin entender, mi mente estaba divagando, repitiéndome en un claro coro lo idiota que era al solo pensar que…y de repente caí en cuenta de una cosa. Ahora que lo mencionaba, desde que Stein nos dejó aquel trabajo NUNCA había visto a Soul anotar absolutamente nada-… Soul…-siseé por lo bajo mirándolo con recelo-… ¿dime que al menos hiciste algo?

Soul palideció al instante y bajó la cabeza completamente derrotado-… no…

Rodé los ojos, no me sorprendía en lo más mínimo su respuesta-idiooootaaaa…-canturrié aunque no precisamente por su falta de responsabilidad con los deberes

Otra vez alzó su mirada suplicante y esta vez me sujetó de las manos-¡Maka por favor ayúdame! ¡Haré lo que me pidas, pero por favor, ayúdame!

Suspiré-¿y que se supone que quieres que haga?

-¡No lo sé! ¡Ayúdame haciendo esas cosas ñoñisticas que siempre haces para hacer los deberes!

-¿eh? ¿Me quieres decir de qué mierda estás hablando…?

Se revolvió los cabellos exasperado, al parecer hasta él se dio cuenta que sus comentarios eran bastante estúpidos. De pronto se calmó y volvió a mirarme como si se le hubiese ocurrido la mejor idea de todas-¡tu bitácora! ¡Préstamela!

Fruncí el ceño molesta, ya sabía yo que saldría con algo así-¿estás demente? no tengo ni las mínimas ganas de que la ensucies y la copies a tus anchas…

-¡no seas egoísta!

-¡no lo soy, tú eres el irresponsable que como siempre hace las cosas a última hora y espera que YO le salve el culo!

Ahogaste y te atragantaste con alguna frase que no supiste estructurar. Con gran frustración te encaminaste hasta el sofá, exhalando sonoramente…pues sabes que eso me irrita-¡bah! Ya olvídalo…-ignorándome por completo volviste a centrarte en los libros tratando de ordenar tus ideas, pero como yo te conozco a la perfección podía notar que no tenias idea por dónde empezar si quiera

Suspiré cansada; no era la primera y sé que tampoco será la última vez que lo veré en aquel estado de estrés producto a su falta de compromiso con los deberes. Guiada por mi corazón de abuela –está bien, lo admito, más bien era por el hecho de que no soporto verlo así de desesperado- me encaminé hasta un par de libros de mi estantería; los leí por encima y sonreí ligeramente. Le entregué una última mirada a mi compañero el cual estaba completamente absorto en algún capitulo que estaba muy lejano de darle la respuesta que buscaba. Los coloqué delante de sus ojos y enseguida me miró. Noté el rubor que cubría sus mejillas e inmediatamente las mías le imitaron pues caí en cuenta del ligero escote que se formaba desde mi playera. Desvié la mirada y deje los libros a su lado levantando casi de golpe tratando de ignorar las crecientes ganas de huir de allí.

-usa estos, ahí están todos los temas que Stein ha tratado en el año y algunos experimentos que te podrán guiar para el desarrollo de la bitácora, si comienzas ahora estoy segura que podrás terminarla a tiempo…

Desvió la mirada, concentrándose en la portada de uno de los libros-g-gracias…

Asentí y me encaminé hasta el sofá retomando la lectura de uno de mis libros. Las horas comenzaron a transcurrir, de vez en cuando lo miraba para checar que estaba trabajando. La escena era de lo más adorable según mi opinión ya que nunca en mi vida lo había visto tan concentrado, tan absorto en algo. Inconscientemente sonreí… se veía bastante mono en esa postura.

Suspiró y dejó que su cabeza se estampara sobre la mesa sonoramente-¡demonios!... esto es demasiado, no podré terminarlo para mañana…-murmuró distraídamente olvidando mi presencia

Lo miré por encima del libro, ocultando mi maléfica sonrisa-si podrás, al fin de cuentas eres un chico cool, ¿no?

Su mirada se centró en mi un tanto desconcertado en un principio, efectivamente se había olivado de mi presencia. Bufó y continuó lamentándose en la misma posición en la que estaba-…un chico cool que no pega para los estudios…

Reí de buena gana cerrando el libro en el proceso, realmente Evans era un idiota-…bueno ese es el Karma de la gente cool…-ironicé pues sé que ese es su punto débil

-no veo que sea el tuyo…

Por segunda vez en el día me sonrojé; a pesar de que esas palabras ya me las había dicho antes las sentí diferente esta vez. Retomé mi lectura tratando de ignorar el fuerte latido de mi corazón y el maldito sonrojo que no hacía más que quemar mis mejillas; lo sentí reír por lo bajo, pero lo ignoré; no le iba a dar en el gusto, no, no señor.

Las horas pasaron hasta que la noche cayó. Sentía el cuerpo agarrotado por la posición en la que me encontraba, al igual que mis parpados comenzaban a tomar peso producto del cansancio. Miré el reloj y bostecé con pereza, dejando el grueso libro a un lado. Ya eran las 23:00 hrs. De inmediato me concentré en él, estaba cansado y no era para menos, llevaba más de siete horas escribe y escribe… eso obviamente que agotaría a cualquiera, sobre todo cuando no tenia costumbre de estar tanto tiempo concentrado.

-¿cómo vas?...-me atreví a preguntar pues había despegado por algunos minutos su atención de los libros

Suspiró agotado-no llevo ni la mitad…

Me acerque hasta a él para ver lo que llevaba. Tenía 24 páginas escritas con una caligrafía un tanto desordenada pero con excelente ortografía. Sonreí… a pesar de ser un trabajo de último minuto, iba muy bien encaminado.

Le di un ligero golpecito en la espalda, logrando que se descomprimiera un poco liberando la tensión del día-vas bien, sigue así…

Sus ojos carmines, ya exhaustos me miraron con una mezcla de irritación y resignación-no creo que pueda terminar esto para mañana…

Espontáneamente mis labios formaron una sonrisa cálida, que lo hizo sonrojar por breves segundos-lo harás, yo confío en ti…

Volví a mi puesto y continúe leyendo para no seguir interrumpiéndolo, aunque por largos minutos sentí su mirada insistente puesta en mí, hasta que se cansó. Los minutos continuaron pasando, por lo que de vez en cuando le entregaba una que otra mirada, manteniéndome atenta a lo que pudiese necesitar. Comenzó a bostezar y a cabecear insistentemente, e incluso un par de veces su cabeza azotó la mesa despertándolo producto a la brusquedad del golpe.

Ante esto me levanté y me encaminé hasta la cocina, procurando ser silenciosa. Puse el hervidor y me quedé observándolo desde allí. Podía notar sus casi vanos intentos por mantenerse despierto y sus vanos intentos por sujetar firmemente el lápiz que escapaba de sus dedos… así que me apresuré en preparar una de sus bebidas favoritas…

Chocolate caliente.

Una vez lista me acerqué y le entregué la taza a lo que me otorgó una sonrisa cansada.

-gracias…-susurró extenuado y dando un sorbo

Sonreí contagiada de su cansancio-¿cómo vas?

Le dio otro trago antes de contestar-ya llevo la mitad…

Miré la hora, eran las dos-…aún te queda algo de tiempo…

Me imitó y suspiró totalmente resignado-no creo que pueda terminarlo…-suspiró y dio otro sorbo sintiéndose un poco mas despierto por lo que retomó sus labores, esta vez sin chistar. Volví a sonreír, ya decidida. Me senté a su lado tomando una de las hojas y comenzando a leer uno de los capítulos para empezar a escribir en forma de borrador. A los pocos minutos pude sentir su mirada puesta sobre mí cargada de interrogación-… ¿qué haces?

Sin mirarlo le respondí-te ayudo…

-n-no es necesario…-balbuceo cansado, pero lo ignoré-… además tienes que dormir…

Rodé los ojos, pero continué leyendo y trascribiendo-No te preocupes...-dije para luego sorber un poco mi taza sin despegar mis ojos del libro-…además así terminaras un poco más rápido…

No me diste ninguna respuesta, pero sé que me sonreíste, no de la forma que tiendes a hacerlo…sino que me otorgaste una sonrisa cargada de sinceridad y agradecimiento. Y así las horas pasaron al igual que las tazas de chocolate. Una tras otra, manteniéndonos despierto hasta el amanecer, hasta que el trabajo estuvo terminado por fin.

Sonreí con satisfacción mientras que tus ojos rojos y cansados observaban el fruto de tu trabajo acelerado, pero que al menos te alcanzaría para aprobar.

-¡por fin!-gritó alzando el gran cumulo de hojas archivadas, mirándolas embelesado

-si…-lo secundé cansada, sintiendo mi cuerpo como si hubiese sido brutalmente golpeado

Su atención se centró en mí, sonriendo a pesar del agotamiento-gracias Maka…

Sentí que miles de mariposas comenzaron a bailar en mi estómago, pero estaba tan abatida que mi cuerpo no fue capaz de reaccionar. Desvié la mirada y sonreí por lo bajo-No me des las gracias…

-te debo una…

Rodé los ojos-¡ja! si es así me debes varias…

Soltó una carcajada de buena gana-…es cierto, te recompensaré por esto…

-sí, sí lo que tu digas…

Mi despertador sonó desde mi cuarto anunciándonos que la jornada ya había comenzado. Perezosamente me levanté para apagarlo. Lo escuché bostezar y caminar hasta mi habitación quedándose en el umbral observándome algunos segundos.

-iré a darme una ducha para despertarme un poco…

-de acuerdo, yo prepararé algo para comer…

-oh, pensé que quizás quisieras acompañarme…-apenas eso escapó de sus labios mi cuerpo se puso rígido

Voltee con los ojos desorbitados, temblando como gelatina y con las mejillas sonrojadas-¡idiota!

Rió a carcajada limpia y se fue antes de que pudiese propiciarle un Maka-chop, el cual sabía a la perfección que lo tenía más que merecido. Me dejó ahí, sonrojada hasta las orejas… pues el lado pervertido de mi cerebro había reaccionado de inmediato, repitiéndome una y otras vez las ganas que tenia por aceptar su oferta.

-idiota…-susurré sin intentar evitar la sonrisa que escapaba de mis labios

Antes de ir a preparar el desayuno hice una parada. Con un poco de dificultad y torpeza producto del cansancio escribí en la libreta…

"Ayudar a Soul a terminar los deberes pendientes en compañía de un chocolate caliente… es una de las ventajas de vivir juntos…"

Reí y distraídamente leí lo que antecedía a lo que acababa de escribir. Mi rostro se puso rojo al instante mostrando una mezcla de rabia y vergüenza al recordar aquel instante…

-¡…Soul eres un pervertido…!


	15. Celos

Celos

Esta era la tercera vez en el día que recibía un golpe; tercera vez injustificada según nuestros amigos- y obviamente según yo- que uno de tus gruesos y sádicos libros se estampaban sobre mi cabeza haciéndome perder la conciencia. Y sinceramente no sabía que hacer, puesto que solo con posar mis ojos en ti podía ver que te hervía la sangre, incluso no era difícil distraerse con aquel tic en tu ojo derecho que solo avivaba la frialdad de tus orbes verdes, los cuales parecían verdaderos cubos de hielo. Lo divertido del caso es… que esta ira fue repentina; incluso llegué a pensar que había sido producto de lo que había escrito en la libreta, pero esa idea la deseché casi al instante puesto que de aquello ya habían pasado dos días, además tu comportamiento había comenzado luego del receso.

Tu ira llegó a tal extremo que incluso te sentaste junto a Tsubaki la cual no hacía más que darte un par de golpes amigables en la espalda para controlar los instintos homicidas que te han acompañado todo lo que restaba del día. BlackStar y Kid me han cuestionado tu actitud… pero ni yo se la respuesta, incluso he llegado a pensar que dicha no existe…

Me fui solo a casa pues poco te importo que te llamara, aunque tampoco es que insistiese demasiado…obvio, si no querías mi compañía no te iba a obligar a irte conmigo. Todo el camino estuve devanándome los sesos piensa y piensa intentando descifrar el motivo por el cual dicha ira había aparecido y que por desgracia recayó en mí de la manera más vil e inexplicable.

Llegué al departamento, agotado física y psicológicamente… aunque ya se me estaba haciendo una costumbre. Apenas puse un pie en la entrada sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal, el cual recién pude explicar cuando te vi sentada en el sofá; claro, ¿Cómo no iba a sentir que estaba en el mismísimo ártico si me fulminaste con aquella mirada gélida?; así que luego de tragar con dificultad y cranear hacia donde escapar, preferí mantenerme en silencio y de manera cautelosa averiguar el motivo de tu furia.

Con cuidado, igual como si tratase con una fiera al asecho, me senté a tu lado observando la televisión-la cual estaba en un canal de cocina- ignorando tus miradas "disimuladas" pero cargadas de desprecio. Pasaron varios segundos en los que la tensión iba creciendo cada vez más, llegando al punto de asfixiarme. Un tic se posó en mi labio y los músculos de mi espalda comenzaron a agarrotarse hasta el punto que no pude soportarlo; con brusquedad apagué el televisor y te miré fijamente hasta que logré que me miraras, aunque fuese por encima de tu libro. Apenas nuestros ojos se encontraron volví a experimentar ese maldito escalofrío que amenazaba con paralizarme, pero ya no podía retractarme…

-¿Qué?-preguntaste despectivamente entrecerrando los ojos de manera amenazante

Aunque en un principio sentí miedo de repente mi cabreo fue más grande. Fruncí el ceño y chasquee la lengua sintiendo que el sabor amargo de la hiel se apoderara de mi boca-¿se puede saber por qué demonios has estado con ese humor de mierda?

Guardaste silencio por algunos segundos antes de desviar la mirada y concentrarte en la ventana aumentando aún más mi frustración. Gruñí por lo bajo y comencé a masajear las sienes tratando de mantener la calma mientras que tú te removías inquieta en tu lugar.

-no sé de que hablas…

Aspiré hondamente y traté de controlar las repentinas ganas de darme cabezazos en la pared. Te miré y suspiré, pues no es para nada cool perder la compostura a estas alturas del partido-tu sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo…-con total calma y con cierto aire de victimización te indique mi cabeza en donde descansaba un gigantesco chichón palpitante-…lo curioso es que parece ser que la bronca es conmigo…

Por mucho que quisiste disimularlo tu cuerpo se tensó; escondiste tu rostro detrás el libro que tenias en tus manos e intentaste concentrarte en tu lectura, cabriándome ya al extremo. Sin la menor delicadeza te arrebate el dichoso libro lanzándolo lejos de tu alcance, escuchando tras mi espalda el sonido hueco de su peso chocando con la pared y luego deslizarse hasta el piso; fue a los breves segundos en los que reparé que no había pensado muy bien en las consecuencias… pero ya habías colmado mi paciencia.

-te doy hasta que cuente tres para que me devuelvas eso…-tu mirada era desafiante y tu voz cargada de autoridad y frialdad, pero aun así me mantuve calmo; no me ibas a ganar esta pelea, no señor

-no hasta que me expliques que mierda te pasa conmigo…

Hiciste una mueca mientras que tus manos comenzaron a jugar con la tela de tu playera de manera nerviosa-¿qué me podría pasar contigo?

-¡no sé! Dímelo tú. Has estado rara desde el…-en ese entonces juro haber escuchado un clic resonando en mi cabeza; fue ahí que mi mente hizo la conexión. Me mantuve en silencio algunos segundos e inevitablemente una sonrisa burlona adorno mis labios causando que te tensaras aún más recogiendo tu cuerpo

-¿se puede saber por qué de repente sonríes de esa manera?

Cerré los ojos victorioso, y estaba seguro que ni siquiera con limón de pica podrían borrarme la sonrisa del rostro-Maka…-dije con un tono seductor mientras que me deslizaba hasta tu lado-… ¿por casualidad viste algo que te molesto?

Guardaste un breve silencio al mismo tiempo que tus pómulos se adornaban con un tono carmesí. Entrecerraste los ojos y desviaste el rostro inflando tus mejillas tratando inútilmente de ignorar mi cercanía-No sé de que hablas…

- ¿no? ¿Estás segura?… -canturree insistente, acercándome peligrosamente para mi integridad física hasta tu rostro

El color rojo de tus mejillas aumentaron abruptamente, aunque no sé si era por la vergüenza o por la rabia-¡cl-claro que lo estoy…!

Me sentí repentinamente dueño de la situación, incluso me sentí con todo el derecho de ignorar el aura peligrosa que te rodeaba. Me acerqué aún más hasta acorralarte en el extremo del sillón atrapándote entre el brazo de este y mi cuerpo, impidiendo con mis manos cualquier vía de escape posible

-¡ ¿qu-que demonios…?-chillaste sin despegar tus ojos de los míos.

Debido a la cercanía pude notar el temblor de tu cuerpo, eso solo aumentó mi sentimiento de triunfo el cual podía saborear casi a la perfección.

-Dígame My Lady…-susurré con coquetería mientras que una de mis manos viajaban hasta el mechón de cabello que caía sobre tu rostro. Te recogiste en un acto reflejo causando que de mis labios escapase una breve carcajada mientras despejaba tu rostro para observarlo con más detenimiento-… ¿no será que su molestia está relacionada con la chiquilla que me pidió ser mi técnico? ¿Verdad?-no respondiste, pero tus manos se empuñaron sobre los cojines que tenias a mano. Frunciste el ceño y sé que estabas por todos los medios aguantando las ganas de asesinarme, pero aun así continúe desafiándote e invadiendo más y más tu espacio, aumentando el calor repentino calor que inundaba la sala-… ¿sabes?...-hice una breve pausa esperando cualquier reacción de tu parte, la cual nunca llegó-… su oferta fue bastante tentadora, sobre todo cuando habló de un buen trato...-escuché tu mandíbula crujir-…ya sabes, sin golpes injustificados ni nada que se le parezca…-susurré cerca de tu rostro sin perderme detalle alguno de los colores que lo invadían o de los gestos que pudiesen indicarme que tenía que huir

Trataste ma mantener mi mirada hasta que sin saber exactamente el motivo te rendiste. Luego de escapase un suspiro de tus labios bajaste la mirada de forma repentina, disminuyendo de forma considerable tu aura asesina, reemplazándola por una cargada de tristeza y cansancio-Soul…

-¿sí?

Mordiste tu labio y pareciste dudar, pues un par de veces abriste ligeramente los labios y dejaste escapar un balbuceo incoherente. Finalmente tus ojos buscaron los míos, ahora sin ese brillo furioso que tanto me atemoriza-… ¿tú…?-hiciste una pausa, enfriando el ambiente-… ¿has considerado _reemplazarme_?-aquella pregunta estaba cargada de temor, acompañado de un tono de voz tan bajo que apenas pude oírte a pesar de la cercanía

La tristeza de tus palabras hizo que toda la gracia de la situación se perdiese. Por un momento sentí que un cuchillo se enterraba sin piedad tras mi espalda, un puñal grabado con la palabra "MALDITO" en el. Carraspeé incómodo y me alejé de ti-aunque muy en el fondo no deseaba hacerlo- observando un punto muerto de la habitación.

Podía sentir puesta sobre mi tu mirada expectante, así que dejé que de mi boca escapase lo primero que se me viniese a la mente-… nah, contigo estoy bien…

El silencio se apoderó del lugar y por un momento temí lo peor. En mi cabeza, lo poco y nada que pudo procesar, aquella frase sonaba a la perfección. Repentinamente y sin decir nada te levantaste y te dirigiste hasta tu cuarto cerrando la puerta lentamente.

Me quede solo y meditabundo, y sé que no debería sentirme así pero… admito que la situación me causaba… ¿Alegría? ¿Esa era la palabra? ¿No es demasiado… malo?

-_**eres un maldito bastardo Evans**__…-_dijo la molesta voz del diablillo que canturreaba y reía al ritmo de un jazz

Chasqueé la lengua ignorándolo, hacia bastante tiempo que el desgraciado había dejado de molestarme y tuve la esperanza de que no volvería a oírle… al parecer había cantado victoria muy rápido.

-_**¿disfrutas inflando tu ego con los celos de tu master?**_

-deja de joder…-gruñí

-_**bien, bien… no te molestaré más…por ahora…**_

Nuevamente pude disfrutar del silencio. Cerré los ojos y comencé a meditar hasta que fui consciente de que la palabra "celos" rondaba mi cabeza sin cesar. Sin poderlo evitar, esbocé una amplia sonrisa y me encaminé hasta la libreta. Con trazos rápidos anoté una frase y luego me dirigí hasta mi cuarto sintiéndome triunfante.

"Ver a Maka celosa… es una de las ventajas de vivir juntos…"


	16. MakaChop

16. Maka-Chop

He estado distante lo sé… pero es que tus palabras me han vuelto a lastimar. Sí… lo admito, siento celos, ¡demasiados celos…!

Celos de todas aquellas que se te han acercado descaradamente para ofrecerte reemplazarme. Fruncí el ceño y sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. A pesar de que una parte de mi trataba de mantenerse frio e indiferente, no podía evitar el dolor que me causaba el hecho de que tontamente creí que te negarías de manera tajante…pero en cambio, disfrutas de cada oferta. Repentinamente disfrutas de cada invitación y propuesta, a pesar de que finalmente te niegas… pero eso no disminuye mi rabia ni mucho menos mis instintos homicidas hacia tu persona.

Yo sé que a pesar de que parece accidental esperas que escuche cada una de tus ofertas, sobre todo las que según tu criterio te resultan bastante tentadoras. Creo que ni te imaginas lo humillante que es aquello para mí…

Me siento rota, como una muñeca la cual a pesar de todo, continúa manteniendo su sonrisa en aquella tez de porcelana. ¿Pero sabes? Hay algo que me consuela y quizás sea la razón por la cual estés considerando la idea de reemplazarme… y es que cada vez que llegas a casa, te recibo con un Maka-chop sin justificación, sin aviso previo y sin mucho menos una posterior disculpa, causándote dolor por mero gusto y desquite aliviando aunque fuese por breves momentos la gran herida que se abre en mi corazón…

Mientras te observo inconsciente en el sillón con mi nueva enciclopedia incrustada en tu cabeza, sonrío y me dirijo hasta la libreta anotando una rápida frase ignorando completamente lo escrito con anterioridad para luego dirigirme hasta mi cuarto con una ligera sensación de paz invadiendo mi ser.

"Hacer chillar de dolor a Soul por uno de mis Makas-chops… es una de las ventajas de vivir juntos…"


	17. Provocar

Provocar

Sentía las miradas penetrantes de ambos, tratando de entender al cien por ciento lo que tanta gracia me hacía. Los dos intercambiaron miradas incrédulas para luego centrarse en mi, como si fuese un bicho totalmente extraño y anormal.

-eres un masoquista amigo…-dijo Black arqueando una ceja mientras se acomodaba en el gran sofá de cuero del salón completamente simétrico de Kid

Reí por lo bajo mientras los miraba alternamente, aun y a pesar de su cuestionamiento y el dolor de los golpes, el buen humor no se me pasaba con nada-… ¿de qué hablas? Tampoco es que sea tan malo…

Black se atragantó mientras Kid lo observaba casi al límite de la histeria al ver que su perfecto e inmaculado salón estaba en riesgo de perder su perfecta simetría. Aprovechando el espectáculo casi exagerado de nuestro amigo, Kid carraspeó y se concentró en mí tratando de ignorarlo con gran dificultad.

-entonces Soul, si tu teoría es correcta ¿por qué mejor no velas por tu integridad física y dejas de provocarla?

Mi sonrisa desapareció de pronto. ¡Por supuesto que no la estaba provocando!-…yo no hago semejante cosa…

Kid suspiró sonoramente masajeando sus sienes, ya la situación se le estaba haciendo dificultosa-aja…-dijo entre dientes entregándome una mirada cansada-… ¿entonces coquetear con tus admiradoras en su presencia no es provocar?

Guardé silencio algunos segundos. Ahora que lo planteaba de esa manera… sí, si parecía que me estaba ganando esos golpes con justa razón, al fin de cuentas disfrutaba ver la ira en sus ojos cada vez que me veía conversando con alguna de mis "admiradoras"

Black, que por fin había dejado de toser y había recuperado su color habitual volvió a participar en la conversación-aun así viejo, ¿qué sacas con que Maka se ponga celosa…? Al fin de cuentas, solo te golpea…

Mi sonrisa fue instantánea y ambos no pudieron evitar entregarse una breve mirada la cual no supe interpretar. Aun así lo ignoré y luego de darle un trago a mi soda me dispuse a responder con una calma que pudo incluso sonar exagerada -…yo no saco nada…-canturree ampliando la sonrisa en el proceso-… es solo que me gusta cabrearla…

Black volvió a atragantarse a lo que estaba vez Kid le otorgó un fuerte golpe en la espalda para lograr que aquello que le obstruía la garganta saliese disparado. El respiro hondo e ignoro los alegatos de Kid quien solo le repetía que había roto su perfecta simetría- ¿t-te gus-gusta? ¿Y eso por qué?...-Solo me encogí de hombros sin una respuesta concreta. El suspiró y se cruzó de hombros-… Realmente eres un ser extraño… tu Dios debería darte ciertas lecciones…-estallo en una carcajada estrepitosa que solo aumentó la furia de Kid que ya estaba a portas de estrangularlo. De pronto se detuvo causando que mis oídos descansaran por breves segundos de la gloriosa paz que entrega el silencio. Se quedó meditabundo por largos minutos como si procesara una información muy compleja, hasta que algo llegó a su mente. Me miró de manera extraña e hizo un gesto dudoso-… pero… si lo pienso bien… ¿no será que a ti…?...-su mandíbula se desencajó que solo aumentó mi curiosidad, esa actitud era extraña, incluso en BlackStar.

Kid gruñó sonoramente captando nuestra atención. El simplemente lo observaba como si lo que fuese lo que acababa de pensar fuese lo más obvio del mundo-puuuf, ¿recién caes en cuenta de eso?

¿Qué cosa…? ¿En cuenta de qué? ¡Demonios en qué estaban pensando!

Black lo observó descolocado y sorprendido-¿qué? ¿Acaso tú lo sabías Kid?...-el simplemente asintió-…¡¿Y cómo yo el gran Dios BlackStar no se dio cuenta antes…?

-pues es un completo misterio ya que es absolutamente obvio como tu falta de simetría…-remató haciendo que Black olvidase por completo el asunto y se fijara solo en lo ultimo

-¡¿qué cosa dijiste Rayitas?

-¡ ¿A quién llamas rayitas Simio asimétrico?

-¡¿yo no soy un Simio soy un Dios!

-¡Lo que tú tienes de Dios Soul lo tiene de simétrico pedazo de pelmazo!

Fruncí el ceño por tres razones, una estaba perdiendo la paciencia, dos no entendía de que mierda estaban hablando y tres porque me inmiscuían en sus estúpidas discusiones en las que yo solo soy un mero espectador-ey…

Continuaron así por varios minutos hasta que llegué al límite. Incluso un molesto tic se había apoderado de mi ojo aumentando mi malestar.

-¡A CAAAALLAAAR!

Logre que la pelea se detuviese antes de que entrasen a golpes, estaba a un solo insulto mas. Ambos posaron su atención en mí mientras que intentaba relajar mis sienes.

-ahora bien, ¿me pueden explicar de qué demonios estaban hablando antes de que se pusieran a discutir?

-de algo tan claro como lo es mi grandiosidad…-chilló Black demasiado convencido

Kid solo rodó los ojos pero lo secundó-…sí, es bastante obvio al fin de cuentas hasta alguien como él…-lo apuntó con el pulgar-…pudo darse cuenta…-intervine antes de que iniciase otra batalla que esta vez estaba seguro iba a caer en los golpes

-pues si es tan obvio me podrías explicar también ya que aún no caigo en cuenta de lo que me hablas…

Los ojos de Black se abrieron exorbitantemente, tanto que creí que se le saldrían de sus cuencas-¿qué? Soul viejo, ¿hablas en serio?-asentí lo cual solo consiguió que estallara en carcajadas pero esta vez acompañado por Kid-… ¡pequeño mortal ignorante!...-grito con lo poco de aire que le quedaba producto del escándalo

-¡es más tonto que tú!...-secundó Kid dejándose caer en el sofá y golpeando el brazo repetidas veces

-¡sí! ¡Es más tonto que…!-sus risas se detuvieron. Ahí iba de nuevo…- ¡¿qué dijiste rayitas?

-¡¿A quien lamas rayitas gorila subdesarrollado?

Esta vez no me contuve, tenía que encontrar respuestas pero ya-¡Paren ustedes dos y explíquenme!

Ambos intercambiaron miradas y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo me otorgaron la tan "anhelada" respuesta.

-tú estás enamorado de Maka…-sentenciaron al unísono dejándome completamente de piedra

Los segundos pasaron y por más que la frase se repetía en mi cabeza, aún no la entendía-¿eh?

Luego de un largo silencio y de manera totalmente involuntaria me largue a reír de manera casi histérica y exagerada, como si lo que acababa de escuchar fuese una de las bromas más cómicas pero a la vez más absurda del universo. ¿Yo, Soul Evans, enamorado y de Maka Albarn? ¡No, ese era el chiste más gracioso de la vida! Y realmente no entendía como un chiste así pudiese habérseles ocurrido a ese par, aunque por sus caras parecía que más que ser una broma de mal gusto me estaban diciendo una verdad bastante obvia.

Mis carcajadas se detuvieron tan rápido como llegaron desconcertando a mis amigos que solo me observaban expectantes-¿qué les hace pensar eso?

Black rodó los ojos y se dejó caer en el sofá agotado-puf quizás no terminaríamos nunca de darte las razones…

-además el número es asimétrico….-concluyo Kid como si sacase la cuenta mentalmente

-¿llevas… la cuenta?...-cuestioné sin poder asimilar del todo sus palabras

-por supuesto…

-solo tu pierdes el tiempo en esas tonterías ¿no?

Retomaron su pelea llegando esta vez a los golpes. Al ver que ya la conversación había finalizado tomé mis cosas y me marché sin decir nada.

Estuve todo el camino divagando, pensando y cuestionándome una y otra vez la situación… ¿yo? ¿Enamorado de Maka? ¡Qué tontería!

Una risa burlona se hizo presente en mi cabeza indicándome solo una cosa… mi tortura mental acababa de empezar-¿_**estás completamente seguro de eso, Evans…?**_

Suspiré ya cansado, sin deseos de alterarme mayormente. Aprovechando las vacías calles, me tomé la confianza de expresar mi desagrado ante su presencia-¿tú otra vez? ¡Lárgate!

_**-tú sabes que es verdad ¿no? Por eso te lo cuestionas tanto…**_

-ja, no digas tonterías…

_**-no digo tonterías, recuerda que yo soy parte de ti y que estoy conectado con todo lo que sientes y piensas…-**_no pude evitar una mueca de desagrado, al fin de cuentas ni siquiera en mi propia mente puedo tener privacidad-…_**y créeme que las cosas que piensas no son para nada agradables…**_

-¿de qué hablas?

-¿_**te conviene olvidarlo no?**_

-sé más claro, no te entiendo…-mascullé ya casi perdiendo la paciencia. Tal parece que hoy era el día de "Joder hasta el cansancio a Evans"

_**-aja… ¿es decir que o recuerdas que cierta parte de tu anatomía amaneció muy feliz esta mañana?**_

Los colores se me subieron al rostro casi al instante. ¡Maldición!... eso era cierto y por sobre todo recordaba perfectamente quien había sido la causa de aquello. La risa de aquel molesto diablillo resonó en mi cabeza como un eco desagradable cabreándome ya casi al límite.

_**-tú puedes tenerla y lo sabes… pero aún no logro entender por qué no haces nada…**_

-ya dije que no se trata de eso…

-_**ay estos adolescentes estúpidos… **_

_**-**_te lo advierto, cállate…

-_**bueno, si tu quieres seguir negando lo que es evidente para toda Death City allá tu… yo solo te recuerdo que a mí no puedes engañarme…**_

-sí, sí ya lárgate…

_**-como quieras… me iré… pero sabes que no por mucho…**_

Mi mente por fin logró tener un descanso, pero aun así no lograba mantenerme tranquilo. Ahora no solo me estaban dando vuelta las palabras de mis amigos, sino que también me estaba devanando los sesos con las estupideces de ese maldito diablo que no hacía más que torturarme. Suspiré e intenté con gran dificultad mantener mi mente en blanco. Cuando llegué por fin a casa a casa te encontré como siempre leyendo y de inmediato sonreí olvidando por completo todo mi malhumor y lo ocurrido hace momentos atrás. Tus ojos se posaron en mí por breves segundos; podía casi palpar la rabia en ellos, pero eso solo hacía que mi repentino buen humor aumentase. Me estiré a tu lado con una sonrisa amplia y encendí el televisor.

Pasaron algunos segundos en los que ambos intercambiábamos miradas breves, hasta que finalmente conseguí mi cometido. Sin despegarte del libro me miraste con cierto recelo, sospechosa y atenta como si buscases algo que indicase que tenías que recurrir a tus ahora tan habituales Maka-Chops.

-¿se puede saber por qué estas tan feliz?

Me encogí de hombros, sin mirarte y sin borrar la sonrisa-nah, acabo de llegar de una excelente cita…

Cerraste tu libro con una fuerza descomunal y lo dejaste en la estantería sin mayor cuidado. Yo simplemente fingí sorpresa y te seguí con la mirada hasta tu cuarto.

-¿qué te sucede?...-dije con un tono desconcertado tratando de controlar las explosivas ganas de reír

-nada que te importe…-siseaste entregándome una mirada venenosa. Estoy seguro que en tus ojos por breves segundos pude leer la frase "Muérete idiota"

Aun así me lo estaba pasando en grande y no iba a recular-…bah, tu actitud es extraña…-dije al mismo tiempo que me estiré encima del brazo del sofá para observarte más de cerca-… ¿por qué siempre reaccionas así cuando te hablo de mis citas?

-porque no me interesa en lo mas mínimo saber que haces con las putillas que se te ofrecen en bandeja…

Sin darme tiempo de responder cerraste la puerta de un portazo causando que por fin me largase a reír. Sí, quizás soy masoquista pues el riesgo de que me hubiese asesinado a golpes era inminente pero me encantaba provocar aquella reacción en ti… aunque después mi cabeza tuviese que pagar las consecuencias.

Luego de varios minutos de una extensa risa que estoy claro que te tiene hasta el límite del colapso al otro lado de tu puerta, me encaminé a la libreta para anotar campante…

"Provocar los celos de Maka… es una de las ventajas de vivir juntos"

Y fue ahí que caí por completo en las palabras de Kid.

El lápiz resbaló de mis manos y mi cabeza se azotó en la muralla como si la me golpease más duro que las enciclopedias mutantes de Maka-mierda…-mascullé mientras las risas burlonas del maldito diablillo resonaban en mi cabeza

=======================/====================

A mis queridas lectoras,

Con muchos días de retraso espero que esta navidad haya sido espectacular para cada una, cargada de alegría y paz con sus seres queridos, y que la magia de aquel dia haya llenado sus corazones.

Un Abrazo afectuoso y agradeciendo como siempre con la mayor de las humildades sus comentarios y su tiempo…

Se despide atentamente

_NinfaOscura_


	18. Ropa

Ropa

Si hay una cosa que siempre he admirado de Liz, es su buen gusto para la ropa. No hay dia que deje de impresionarme con sus conocimientos de moda y de su capacidad para combinar prendas de tal forma que estas queden acorde a las medidas de quien se las pruebe. Las veces que hemos ido a casa de Kid, o más exclusivamente al cuarto de Liz y Patty, con Tsubaki no podemos dejar de impresionarnos ante el gran armario topado de prendas exclusivas de diferentes partes del mundo. Poleras, vestidos, pantalones, faldas, short, zapatos, sandalias e incluso cosas que no creíamos que existiesen…

Pero saliendo de ese contexto, sabemos a la perfección que Liz tiene un problema con las compras, es una compradora compulsiva por excelencia, lo cual más de una vez nos ha traído algún problemilla cuando salimos en grupo con las muchachas. La historia siempre termina igual: Tsubaki y yo intentando alejarla de alguien producto a que ambas tomaron la misma prenda y ninguna desea ceder, un guardia magullado en un rincón, las vendedoras intentando calmar los ánimos y Patty… pues Patty riendo en algún extremo de la tienda estrepitosa y escandalosamente. Aun así y a pesar de todos los dolores de cabeza y golpes recibidos, dicha excesiva compulsión no solo se dirige hacia su propia persona… sino que constantemente está atenta a elegir cosas que según cree son ideales a nuestras características y anatomía.

No puedo dejar de negar que desde que mi cuerpo decidió madurar Liz se ha empecinado en cambiar mi guardaropa, reemplazando mis ahora tan habituales poleras anchas por blusas escotadas y vestidos ceñidos. No me quejo, su gusto es exquisito, mi armario está repleto de ropa sexy pero que no salen de mi estilo un tanto tímido-deportivo-formal…

En esta una de mis tardes de aburrimiento, me puse a mirar las prendas que estaban regadas sobre la cama, eran las últimas adquisiciones que Liz me trajo de París; un hermoso vestido rojo y un ceñido conjunto que constaba de una corta falda negra que hace juego con una sedosa blusa blanca. Los observé con cierto recelo hasta que por mi mente pasó la última conversación que tuve con ella…

Me sonrojé mientras notoriamente ante aquello. Porque sí, después de todo este tiempo mis tan queridas amigas no se han aguantado las ganas de gritarme a la cara que ya saben lo que siento por Soul, lo cual para mi pesar se ha vuelto ultraevidente por mis instintos homicidas hacia su persona. Pero saliendo de eso, sus palabras no dejan de hacer eco en mi cabeza…

"si no quieres que esas zorras te lo roben, tú tienes que actuar…"

Suspiré. ¿Actuar? ¿Actuar como? Yo no sé nada de esas cosas. Y bueno, creo que la cara que coloqué en esos momentos delató mis dudas. Ella sonrió de manera traviesa mientras que colocaba sus manos sobre mis hombros con un brillo extraño en sus ojos…

"tú tienes las armas…-me dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza, para luego guiñarme el ojo de manera cómplice-…además tienes el material suficiente en tu armario…"

Me dejé caer sobre la cama tratando de no arrugar la ropa que estaba sobre ella. Mis ojos se perdieron en el techo por largos minutos hasta que nuevamente cayeron sobre el vestido. Hice una mueca mientras que mis manos acariciaban la tela para luego sujetarlo y observarlo detalladamente. Era un vestido demasiado sencillo, sí, no tenía nada de especial, pero…

Escuché el chirrido de la puerta principal acompañada de un cansado saludo por parte de Soul dando a entender que había llegado a casa. Los segundos pasaron y me mantuve en silencio escuchando detenidamente sus pasos, los cuales se dirigieron hasta la cocina…

Volví a observar el vestido y lo sujeté con fuerza y decisión… no perdía nada con intentarlo ¿verdad?

Con gran rapidez me deshice de mi uniforme y me calcé la apretada prenda que hacia resaltar mi crecido busto y mis contorneadas y alargadas piernas, y ni hablar de mi trasero; al menos lo cubría lo suficiente para no hacerme sentir incómoda. El vestido tenía un llamativo escote de corazón muy apegado al cuerpo hasta la mitad del muslo. Y tal como me lo había dicho Liz, el color hacia resaltar el color blanco de mi piel y el jade de mis ojos.

Inhale y exhale mirándome una y otra vez en el espejo, dudando y cuestionándome lo que estaba a portas de hacer… al fin de cuentas todo esto era nuevo para mí, me resultaba extraño, me sentía verdaderamente anormal…

El sonido de los pasos en la sala me sacó de mis pensamientos, animándome a cumplir con lo que me había propuesto…

-¡Soul!-grité de golpe a lo que maldije por lo bajo. Mi maldita manía de dejarme llevar por mis impulsos

-¡¿ah?-gritó con un tono distraído y un tanto apático, puesto que de un tiempo para acá se ha mostrado más distante y cortante… eso solo aumentó mi nerviosismo, pero aún así decidí continuar.

-n-necesito tu opinión, sobre algo…

-¿de qué?

Me mantuve callada sin saber que contestar, sintiendo que mi cuerpo temblaba por completo ante la timidez y el temor al ridículo. ¿Y si el se reía descaradamente en mi cara…? ¿O si solo no le provoca absolutamente nada? ¡Kamy que humillante sería obtener cualquiera de los dos resultados!

-¡¿Maka? –llamó con un tono impaciente para que hablase

-v-v-oy…

Con pasos torpes me dirigí hasta la puerta, sintiendo mi cuerpo rígido por el nerviosismo y a la vez por el apretado vestido. Mi mano temblorosa se deslizó hasta el pomo de la puerta, y antes de siquiera intentar girarlo tragué sonoramente al mismo tiempo que intentaba darme ánimos. Con lentitud abrí la puerta evitando que emitiese sonido alguno. Asomé la cabeza y vi a Soul sentado en el sofá mirando hacia la puerta con una ceja arqueada interrogante.

-¿qué pasa?...-me preguntó curioso quizás por el notorio sonrojo de mis mejillas

-¿eh?...bu-bueno… yo solo…-balbuceé un poco antes de por fin armarme de valor.

Con pasos lentos salí de mi cuarto, al principio con la mirada gacha, como si estuviese observando y arreglando algún detalle del vestido y luego me centré en él. Juro que en esos momentos hubiese pagado lo que fuese por haber fotografiado su cara. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un fuerte tono no carmín, su mandíbula cayó notoriamente, sus ojos tomaron un brillo que no supe interpretar pero que había visto anteriormente y de su boca no salía sonido alguno. Ante semejante reacción saqué a flote mi desconocida coquetería. Giré por completo e hice una pose con mis manos mientras que le otorgaba una ligera sonrisa, como si ignorase por completo el hecho de que él estaba embobado observándome

-…bueno… ¿qué opinas?

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que sus ojos se centraran en mi cara. Me miró turbado y confundido por completo, sin entender lo que le acababa de preguntar-¿eh?

Fingí un bufido mientras me cruzaba de brazos-te pregunte, ¿que qué opinas?

Se mantuvo con cara de bobo por bastante tiempo, sin responder nada coherente; solo balbuceos y frases inconexas acompañadas de gestos con las manos que me causaron gran gracia, aunque no lo demostré en lo más mínimo. Estaba disfrutando la situación como nunca creí hacerlo.

En un intento por seguir perturbándolo, insistí-¡Vamos Soul di algo!...-continuó sin decir nada-… ¿me veo bien?

Tal parece que algo pasó por su mente que por fin su cara cambio, pues pareció sopesar su actitud-emm…-dijo mientras volteaba el rostro y carraspeaba sonoramente intentando ignorarme-…eh…sí-sí, es…-volvió a carraspear-…es un… bonito vestido…

No satisfecha con su vaga respuesta, continué con las preguntas-¿en serio?...-dije con un tono inocente-… ¿No crees que es muy escotado?…-la mano que sujetaba el control remoto se tensó notoriamente, apretando el aparato con el riesgo de romperlo-… ¿o muy corto…?-volteé intentando mirar el largo del vestido por detrás, a lo que pude ver que me imitaste casi al instante. Apenas te miré volviste a desviar la mirada con una velocidad impresionante. Antes de que pudiese continuar te levantaste sin decir nada, con pasos rígidos y torpes dirigiéndote al baño-… ¿qué sucede?

-nada, necesito una ducha…-mascullaste de sopetón encerrándote allí dando un rápido y fuerte portazo.

A los pocos minutos escuché el sonido de la regadera, provocándome una fuerte carcajada. Me dejé caer sobre el sofá estirándome con gran relajo, olvidándome por completo que hace minutos atrás el vestido me quitaba fluidez y aire.

-Ohh… parece que mi percepción estaba realmente errada...-canturreé para luego morder mi labio inferior conteniendo los deseos de reír como habitualmente lo hacía Patty

Campante y satisfecha ante los resultados, me dirigí hasta la libreta. Ni siquiera me molestó ver lo escrito con anterioridad, además no era estúpida, sabía que Soul constantemente buscaba provocarme, pero esta vez era yo quien se sentía triunfal…

"Modelarle mi ropa a Soul… es una de las ventajas de vivir juntos…"

Sonreí con satisfacción y me dirigí hasta mi cuarto tarareando una canción. Tal parece que tendré que escuchar a Liz más seguido.

=================/====================

Mis queridas lectoras!

Como pasaron las fiestas? Espero que excelente…!

Bueno chicas, atrasado quizas, pero espero que cada una de ustedes tenga un grandioso año, cargado de felicidad, salud y mucho éxito en todos los sentidos. Que sea un año lleno de hermosas experiencias y desafíos que las hagan crecer y valorar la vida día con día y que nunca les falten las energías para conseguir todas las metas que se han propuesto para este nuevo añito que se nos viene encima…

Un beso gigante para cada una de ustedes, en especial a Mumi Evans Elric. Linda muchas gracias por leer y comentar cada capítulo con el cariño con que lo haces…

este capitulo es un pequeño presente de navidad (muy atrasado) y de año nuevo para cada una de ustedes ^^ que de corazón no saben lo feliz que soy al saber que mi historia les es de su agrado…

mil gracias por acompañarme en esta historia :)

un fuerte y afectuosos abrazo…

se despide atentamente

_NinfaOscura_


	19. Sonrisa

Sonrisa

Estaba furioso. Sí estaba completamente furioso, de mal humor, a punto de degollar a cualquiera que se le ocurriese atravesarse en mi camino. Sobre todo si se trataba del sexo masculino…

Los observaba con detenimiento, uno en uno sin perderme detalle alguno de sus caras libidinosas y miradas lascivas, pero la observaba más a ella; sí, mi compañera, ella la que solo sonreía ante la excesiva atención que estaba recibiendo y que era tan pero tan poco común. ¿Por qué?¿ Por qué justo hoy Maka Albarn había decidido cambiar su tan habitual uniforme cúbrelo-todo por un apretado y ceñido uniforme que no hacia más que destacar sus ya crecidas formas?

Gruñí por lo bajo, igual que un perro rabioso que protegía a su dueño. Pero aún así y con gran esfuerzo intentaba controlar los crecientes instintos homicidas, sin éxito obviamente, ya que no lograba apaciguarlos con nada. Ni siquiera tenia ánimos de hacerla enfadar como de costumbre, ni siquiera era capaz de esbozar algún comentario cargado de sarcasmo que pudiese aunque fuera por breves segundos borrar su amplia sonrisa… aunque en realidad, tenía la ligera impresión que hoy nada la haría pues se trataba de esa estúpida sonrisa cargada de de triunfo y satisfacción, claro… se le debe estar pasando en grande.

Estuve toda la clase en silencio, a veces refunfuñando y fulminando con la mirada a los imbéciles que no hacían más que cuchichear descaradamente a mis espaldas y que para rematar no hacían más que preguntarme sin mayores reparos ni consideración si de verdad estaba considerando reemplazar a Maka; y no es que fuese que les preocupase que la mejor pareja Master-Arma se separase, no… sino que los muy desgraciados querían ocupar mi lugar, ese que ELLA misma me otorgó. Eso solo aumentaba mi furia y mis deseos de diseccionarlos tal como lo haría Stein en una de sus clases; llegué al punto que en más de una oportunidad Kid y Black tuvieron que intervenir para que no estallase en gritos y golpes en contra de los californianos que andaban babosos por la no conocida imagen sexy de mi master.

Pero lo que más me molestaba, era que a pesar de que ella estuviese consciente de todo, no dijese nada… y sé, porque la vi, que mi actitud le causaba gracia.

El día pasó tan lentamente que por un momento llegué a creer que jamás terminaría, hasta que por fin el timbre dio el aviso de que mi tortura había llegado la hora de marchar, por lo que agradecí a los mil dioses que por fin hubiese acabado. Apenas tuve la oportunidad me escabullí entremedio de todos los buitres que se aglomeraron alrededor de MI master y sin mayor delicadeza sujeté su brazo para arrastrarla por los pasillos hasta la salida del Shibusen. Escuché insultos y alegatos detrás de mi espalda pero los ignoré, no estaba de humor y sabía que si no nos marchábamos pronto terminaría por asesinar a más de alguno, al fin de cuentas eso ya no era problema para mi, todos eran simples principiantes… yo ya era una Death Scythe. Llegamos hasta la motocicleta, e hice oídos sordos a sus alegatos aunque no duraron demasiado pues sin mayor delicadeza le lancé el casco y encendí el motor indicándole que ya teníamos que irnos. Nos subimos y en menos de lo que acostumbro emprendí camino hasta el departamento, ignorando a los imbéciles que alegaban porque casi los había arroyado… a propósito claro. Escuche a Maka mascullar algunas cosas pero nuevamente la ignore, no estaba de humor…

Llegamos hasta el departamento y nos quedamos escuchando el ronroneo de mi moto por algunos segundos. Ella bajó furiosa y se encaminó sola mientras que yo por mi parte me tomaba el tiempo de guardar y asegurar bien nuestro único medio de transporte. Me mantuve afuera, apoyado en mi amada moto, mirando el cielo anaranjado distraídamente esperando a que sus ánimos se calmaran, al fin de cuentas no debe ser adivino para saber que adentro había una fiera aguardando a que asomase la cabeza y propiciarme un merecido Maka-chop…

-_**¿Y se puede saber por qué te lo mereces?-**_dijo esa molesta vocecilla que solo aparecía para fastidiarme-… _**al fin de cuentas estas cuidando lo que es tuyo…**_

-¿mío?...-susurré con una ligera sonrisa sobre los labios al recordar que mi malestar era porque estaban acosando a MI master. Borré esos pensamientos al instante, pero la sonrisa no desapareció-… Hablas de Maka como si fuese un objeto…

-_**No, no. No me malentiendas muchacho… solo te digo lo que tú ya sabes…**_

-hm…

-_**ella te gusta y creo que sabes que tu también le atraes ¿o no?...**_-preguntó mientras sonreía maliciosamente

Rodé los ojos y me crucé de brazos-no sigas tonterías…

_**-el único tonto aquí eres tú, teniendo las respuestas ante tus ojos…**_

-cállate…

_**-esta vez no te dejare en paz Evans… yo solo deseo ayudarte…**_

-pues no me ayudas en nada…-dije mientras miraba el cielo ya exhausto de lidiar con esa estúpida voz en mi cabeza resonando noche y día y en los momentos menos indicados

_**-eso es lo que tú crees…**_

Continuó hablando tanto de Maka como de su estúpida obsesión porque me dejase llevar por la locura-cosa que en estas circunstancias no iban al caso, pero en fin… ese bicho es raro y yo por más que lo intentase no podría librarme de él con facilidad, por lo que simplemente lo ignoré, como si simplemente fuese un murmullo más de una televisión lejana o de alguna chiquilla chismosa que andaba con sus amigas, verdaderamente no estaba de humor para sus estupideces, aunque nunca lo estaba. Ya el sol estaba por esconderse por completo, dando perezosos y contagiosos bostezos que me indicaron que quizás ya era hora de que enfrentase mi destino. Con resignación subí los peldaños de dos en dos tratando de darme fuerza mental para soportar los futuros golpes que estaba seguro se me vendrían encima. Entré al departamento y un dulce aroma a vainilla me recibió de golpe. Sondeé los alrededores con la mirada hasta que di con mi objetivo. Maka estaba en la cocina preparando la masa de algo…

-¿qué haces?...-pregunté fingiendo como si nada pasase, a pesar de que por dentro estaba esperando con paciencia mi castigo

-un queque…-me dijo distraídamente mientras terminaba de vaciar la masa en un molde

-ah…

Me quedé quieto, regulando mi respiración la cual se agitaba ante la incertidumbre; nunca, pero jamás era buena señal ver a Maka con ese humor luego de que tuviésemos un roce. La observé atentamente, mirando sus movimientos cargados de gracia y serenidad… insisto, era realmente extraño después de cómo llego…

-_**es una vergüenza de que le tengas tanto miedo a una chica…**_

-_eso lo dices porque no has experimentado uno de sus maka-chop…-_pensé sintiendo que un escalofrío recorría mi espina ante el recuerdo

-Soul…-llamó volteando para verme con un rostro sereno que me hizo tensar súbitamente. Me mantuve en silencio esperando a que se viniese la tormenta-…dime una cosa…

-¿el qué…?

Pareció pensar unos segundos antes de preguntar-¿qué te tenía de tan mal humor?

-no sé de lo que hablas…-mi respuesta fue instantánea, he ahí los famosos mecanismos de defensa que tanto me critica

Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en mí por largos segundos llegando al punto que estuve a punto de suplicarle que me golpease y ya, la espera era mortificante, ¿para que prolongar mi funesto destino? hasta que finalmente pasó algo que no me esperaba… una hermosa sonrisa escapó de sus labios causándome un indisimulable sonrojo.

-a diferencia tuya Soul yo no busco un nuevo compañero… soy feliz a tu lado…

Diciendo esto volvió a sus deberes, dejándome completamente anonadado en el mismo lugar en que estuve durante toda la conversación. Algo atontado me dejé caer sobre el sillón, pensando una y otra vez sus palabras; de vez en cuando le otorgaba una mirada curiosa y un impulso por pedirle que me repitiese sus palabras me consumían... Ella continuaba con esa sonrisa hermosa sobre sus labios, la cual constantemente se dirigía hacia mí, y sin que yo pudiese evitarlo, se la devolvía casi de inmediato.

Te sacaste el delantal y te acercaste a mí-pondré esto en el horno ¿si?-asentí-… ahora me iré a dar una ducha, ¿podrías vigilarlo?

-claro…

Sonrió otra vez y entró al baño tarareando una canción. Me quedé meditabundo, ignorando los gritos y risas del diablillo que solo se burlaba de mi cara bobalicona vociferando mil cosas que yo simplemente ignoraba. Por mi mente aún continuaba la sonrisa de Maka y de inmediato un sentimiento de satisfacción se apoderó de mí. Ahora que lo pensaba, esa sonrisa… esa única sonrisa solo me la otorgaba a mí. A pesar de que era cordial con otros chicos, a pesar de que también les sonreía, era una sonrisa diferente… cargada de alago y a veces de incomodidad… pero la que ahora acababa de esbozar era solo para mí, era única… estaba cargada por muy egoncentrista que suene, con mi nombre…

_**-¿yo ya te lo había dicho no? Esa muchacha es tuya Evans…**_

Por primera vez estuve de acuerdo… Maka…sí, Maka es mía; es mi amiga, mi compañera, mi Master y pronto…sería algo más. Con su sonrisa aún en mi memoria me dirigí hasta la libreta. Leí lo anteriormente escrito y sonreí socarronamente… bueno, al menos agradecía que me considerase como su asesor de imagen por así decirlo…

Con gran alago y satisfacción escribí una rápida frase…

"Ser dueño de las sinceras sonrisas de Maka… es una de las ventajas de vivir juntos…"

Me lancé en el sillón y el sueño me venció, hasta que un fuerte olor a quemado llenó mis fosas nasales. Pegué un brinco al mismo tiempo que la puerta del baño se abría estrepitosamente dejando ver la figura de Maka caminando escandalizada hacia el horno.

Ella me otorgó una fastidiada mirada que solo me indicaba una cosa… iba a recibir un Maka-Chop seguro.

El diablillo soltó un suspiro cansado_**-Evans…-**_dijo con sorna-… _**eres un idiota…**_

-lo sé…-susurré cerrando los ojos esperando el golpe de gracia


	20. Celos II

Celos II

Lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo de vez en cuando, aumentando esa sensación de incomodidad que desde hace un rato nos mantenía bajo una desagradable tensión. Podía notar su enojo, al fin de cuentas lo conocía a la perfección; cada vez que algo le molestaba se le formaba una leve arruguilla en la nariz dándole un aspecto de pequeño malcriado que lo hacía ver adorable, su pie izquierdo apoyado en su rodilla derecha se movía constantemente haciendo un leve sonido hueco que interrumpía el sonido de la televisión.

Me mantuve mirándolo por encima de mi libro removiéndome inquieta, alternando mi vista a la lectura y al desagradable programa que estaba segura ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención; su mirada estaba perdida en un punto fijo de la pantalla, pero su boca hacia una que otra mueca de desagrado que estaba clara no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaban dando. Últimamente su actitud tan irritada y distante hacia que todo se hiciese más difícil de sobrellevar, a pesar de mis intentos porque todo fuese lo suficientemente calmo y agradable para ambos. Carraspeé tratando de captar su atención mientras cerraba el libro lentamente dándome valor para comenzar un dialogo.

-¿Soul…?

No obtuve respuesta, es mas siguió en su intento por ignorarme; sujetó el control desinteresadamente y subió el volumen en casi todo lo que daba, consiguiendo como consecuencia aumentar mi malestar. Con un movimiento brusco, tomé el control, apagué el televisor y lo obligué a mirarme sujetando su barbilla con fuerza; él lo hizo de mala gana otorgándome una mirada ofuscada y cargada de indiferencia, que según a mi parecer no tenía razón de ser.

-¿Qué?...-escupió deshaciéndose de mi agarre pero sin despegar sus ojos de los míos

Me crucé de brazos y apoyé mejor mi espalda sobre el respaldo del sofá, dándome así un falso aire de soberbia y prepotencia-¿me quieres decir qué demonios te pasa?

Luego de un silencio desvió el rostro y se concentró en las flores que reposaban sobre la mesa. Frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a acomodarse bruscamente en el sofá-¿qué habría de pasarme?

Arqueé la ceja aún sin comprender del todo su actitud-no sé, dímelo tú…

-hn…

Se mantuvo en silencio tamborileando los dedos como una forma de canalizar la frustración; ante la creciente tensión hizo el intento por levantarse pero se lo impedí casi al instante. Lo sujeté fuertemente del brazo y lo obligué a sentarse ganándome una fastidiada mirada de su parte. Aún así lo ignoré, en esos momentos estaba tan cabreada que no me iba a contener ni mucho menos le iba a aguantar sus berrinches de niño consentido.

-óyeme bien, tú no me vas a dejar hablando sola ¿me oíste?...

Hizo una mueca removiéndose inquieto en un intento por librarse de mi agarre-no tengo ni el más mínimo animo de escucharte…

-ajá, ¿y se puede saber por qué?

Gruñó por lo bajo mientras que desviaba el rostro-eso a ti no te importa…

En mi pecho se instaló un fuerte ardor todo producto a la creciente irritación que lentamente se instalaba en mi estómago-¡claro que me importa, idiota!

Mi respuesta fue torpe y bruta, tanto así que ni siquiera fui consciente del momento que escapó de mis labios. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia mí cargados de incredulidad, mientras que mis mejillas comenzaban a arder de la nada. Lo solté como si aquel contacto repentinamente quemase; desvié la mirada y mis manos comenzaron a jugar nerviosamente con la tela de mi amplia playera.

-e-eres mi compañero…-tartamudeé sintiendo su fuerte y atenta mirada sobre mí-… a-así que… claro que me… importa lo que te sucede…

-así que… ¿solo soy tu compañero, verdad Maka…?...-susurró con un tono que no supe interpretar

-¿eh?

-es decir, que si leyéramos entre líneas… si tuvieras la posibilidad ¿me reemplazarías?

Quedé anonadada con sus palabras e ignoré la expresión triste de su rostro. Mi mente trabajó a mil por horas meditando a una gran velocidad sus palabras. Le propicié un Maka Chop aunque bastante leve, tanto que hasta el se sorprendió pues solo fue un ligero golpecito. Rodé los ojos y me acurruqué a su lado, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro mirando la tv atentamente, aunque estuviese apagada…

-dime una cosa…-susurré mientras mis manos se dirigían a las suyas y comenzaban a jugar con sus dedos-… ¿esto fue por las propuestas que he tenido en toda la semana…?

Guardó silencio y desvió la mirada sonrojado mientras que su brazo se deslizaba por encima del cuerpo del sofá pero sin atreverse a tocarme. Reí por lo bajo y encendí el televisor y apenas la imagen apareció cambié el canal, continuaban dando ese desagradable programa que dicho era de paso, ni a él le gustaba.

Solté repentinamente una buena carcajada que de inmediato lo irritó. Frunció ligeramente el ceño agachando su rostro hasta la altura del mío- ¿se puede saber por qué te ríes de esa forma?

Me mordí el labio para intentar frenar mis carcajadas-simplemente del hecho de que eres todo un caso Evans…

-¿de qué demonios hablas?

-te has puesto ce-lo-so…-canturreé triunfal otorgándole una amplia sonrisa cargada de satisfacción

-hn…-masculló cerrando los ojos en el proceso-… que ilusa eres, claro que no…

-aja…-reí pero pronto me detuve. Mi rostro se colocó serio-… aun así ya te lo dije Soul…-volví a sujetar su barbilla obligándolo a mirarme, esta vez no hizo el más mínimo intento por zafarse de mi agarre-… soy feliz a tu lado y no deseo reemplazarte, ni ahora ni nunca…-sentencié con una seguridad que hasta a mi me impresionó. Él me observaba con atención con un leve sonrojo sobre tus mejillas y una ligera sonrisa cargada de coquetería y satisfacción-… pero eso no significa que vaya a dejar de disfrutar de las propuestas que me llegan…

Su rostro cambió al instante. Hizo una mueca y gruñó unas maldiciones bastante audibles. Luego de un eterno pero ahora agradable silencio y de treinta minutos de película, se decidió a hablar.

-no volveré a coquetearle a mis fans si tu dejas de coquetearle a los tuyos…

-¿esa es tu mejor oferta?

-tómalo o déjalo…

-¿Estás loco? Yo recién he comenzado a disfrutar esto de la popularidad…-sonreí al reparar en las flores que descansaban sobre la mesa-… dame un tiempo más ¿quieres…?

Arrugó el entrecejo mientras que entrecerraba su mirada carmín mirándome con reproche-Maka…

-Además me resulta bastante agradable escuchar lo linda que soy…-dije de manera distraída mirando mis uñas-…quizás si lo hicieras de vez en cuando tomaría en consideración dejar de alimentar mi autoestima con otros chicos…

Sus ojos se posaron en mí de manera intensa, sonriendo de manera peculiar-¿en serio necesitas que te lo diga?

Se levantó con esa ligera sonrisa en sus labios para enseguida encerrarse en su cuarto, no sin antes darme una enigmática mirada que me hizo estremecer. Desapareció casi al instante y me dejó ahí, algo confundida en un principio, pero con un agradable sabor a victoria. De un salto me levanté y escribí una rápida frase para luego marcharme hasta mi habitación, sintiéndome de un humor excelente…

"poner celoso a Soul… es una de las ventajas de vivir juntos…"


	21. Aroma

Aroma

El tictac del reloj parecía un ligero arrullo constante que solo alimentaba mi pereza. Bostecé una y otra vez, al principio disimuladamente pero luego ya me fue imposible pues las lagrimas comenzaron a delatarme. Mis ojos comenzaron una lucha en un intento por mantenerse abiertos, pero la paz y la calma del ambiente hacían que fuese una tarea verdaderamente difícil.

-tengo sueño…-expresé ya derrotado y lleno de cansancio mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza sobre las piernas de mí master y cerraba los ojos tratando de ignorar su mirada penetrante

El sonido de un libro cerrándose llenó mis oídos y me hizo sonreír-¿estás cómodo?...-preguntó con clara ironía

-bastante…-respondí acomodándome mejor causándole una leve carcajada

-tú no tienes remedio…

Los minutos pasaron, de vez en cuando abría mis ojos para observarla cambiar una hoja en hoja hasta que comencé a relajarme. Mis ojos se cerraron definitivamente y me dejé llevar por el suave aroma de su piel el cual me encantaba. Era un aroma dulce, relajante, que daba la sensación de suavidad y paz absoluta. Me quedé dormido profundamente sobre sus piernas hasta que luego de varias horas desperté. Parpadeé insistentemente acostumbrándome a la tenue luz anaranjada que se colaba entre medio de las cortinas. Seguía en la misma posición, así que apenas tuve la claridad suficiente dirigí mi atención hacia ella. Sonreí torpemente al ver que ahora en vez de estar leyendo también se había entregado a los brazos de Morfeo. Una de sus manos reposaba sobre mi pecho y la otra rozaba mi cabello como si momentos antes de dormirse lo hubiese estado acariciando. Amplié mí sonrisa y me levanté lentamente para no despertarla. Acaricié su mejilla y contuve los fuertes impulsos que en esos momentos me invadían por besarla…

No… no iba a hacerlo. No así… no estando ella dormida…

Con cuidado caminé hasta la libreta y anoté una frase…

"Dormirme en compañía del suave aroma de Maka… es una ventaja de vivir juntos…"

Me devolví sobre mis pasos y la cargué entre mis brazos para recortarla sobre su cama para luego recostarme cuidadosamente a su lado haciéndole compañía hasta que el sueño volvió a vencerme, ignorando los inoportunos comentarios del estúpido diablillo y de las posibles consecuencias de que despertase y me encontrara durmiendo su lado… en su cama.


	22. Propuesta

Propuesta

Fruncí el ceño ante la imagen que me entregaba el espejo. En un acto infantil que no tengo idea de donde nació, me dio por intentar colocarme mi antiguo uniforme, aquel que utilizaba antes de que mi cuerpo decidiese crecer y madurar. Y cual fue el resultado? Un taparrabo y una blusa apenas abotonada con un par de botones menos.

-vaya…-susurré mirándome detenidamente con un rostro un tanto irónico; al fin de cuentas jamás creí que llegaría a verme de esta manera

El sonido de la puerta principal captó mi atención. Inmediatamente me deshice de aquel uniforme quedando solo en ropa interior, si Soul me veía así… no sabría decir realmente lo que podría pasar. Me dirigí hasta mi almohada con el propósito de colocarme el pijama cuando sentí que el pomo de mi puerta se movía.

-¡Maka…!-llamó con toda la intención de entrar sin esperar respuesta

Entré en pánico y como pude me lancé hasta la puerta justo en el instante que esta se entreabría-¡no entres!-chillé sintiendo mis mejillas arder

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?-preguntó confundido quizás por mi tono alterado; insistió un poco pero se lo impedí, solo asomé la cabeza procurando que el resto de mi humanidad quedase cubierta-… ¿qué sucede?...

Hice una mueca un tanto avergonzada-estoy desnuda pedazo de burro…-susurré desviando la mirada

Una sonrisa torcida se apoderó de sus labios, y pude notar un brillo pervertido en sus ojos carmines-¿y eso? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Nada que te importe…-gruñí malhumorada sintiéndome incómoda por mi semi-desnudez que apenas estaba separada de su vista-…así que deja de acosarme con tus estúpidos pensamientos indecorosos…

Rió de buena gana-yo solo pregunto, eres tú la que lo tilda de indecoroso…

Fruncí el ceño, al fin de cuentas no me iba a poner a discutir por un mero tecnicismo-simplemente me estoy cambiando ropa, así que no te hagas muchas ilusiones…

-que mal… bueno si es así apresúrate, tengo que hablar contigo…

-bien…

Dije secamente con el propósito de cerrar la puerta de golpe; hizo el intento-aunque sé que solo lo hizo por cabrearme-de forcejear conmigo para evitar que completase mi tarea, pero el miedo de que me viera en esas condiciones causó que se activasen mis mecanismos de defensa. Con toda la fuerza posible cerré la puerta sin importarme que su mano quedase en medio. Lo escuché gritar un par de maldiciones y reproches antes de alejarse de mi puerta. Sonreí con satisfacción pues para mí eso era una lección por ser un pervertido. Me coloqué mi pijama, el solo consistía en una vieja playera de Soul que me quedaba demasiado holgada. Antes de salir recogí mi antiguo uniforme y lo coloqué en el armario lamentando el hecho de que luego tendría que coser un par de botones. Luego de un largo suspiro decidí salir y no paso mucho tiempo antes de ver a mi compañero sentado en el sofá viendo como siempre la televisión.

Me miró y me mostró su mano fingiendo una mueca de dolor-…sabes, no tenías que hacer eso…

Rodé los ojos-¿Qué quieres?

Pareció meditar un rato sus futuras palabras antes de animarse a hablar-mmm… quiero preguntarte algo…

-¿qué cosa?

Pude notar un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas. Sus pies y sus manos comenzaron a removerse inquietos mientras que observaba diferentes puntos de la habitación. Carraspeó y me miró con decisión- ¿saldrías conmigo?

Mi mente se mantuvo en blanco por largos segundos, sin lograr comprender de buenas y a primeras sus palabras-¿eh?

Soul sonrió de medio lado tratando de ocultar su nerviosismos-… que si… ¿saldrías conmigo?

-¿salir? ¿los dos? –dije haciendo torpes gestos con las manos que lo hizo reír

-sí…

-¿salir… como… en una cita?

-bueno… sí…

Me largué a reír de manera casi histérica causando que su rostro se desencajara por completo. Mis manos se dirigieron hasta mi estómago que comenzaba a acalambrarse por las carcajadas forzadas… aún no me acababa de creer que mi queridísimo compañero disfrutase haciendo bromas como esas.

-¿se puede saber qué pasa, por qué te ríes así?

Me detuve abruptamente, seria y sintiendo que mi mal humor comenzaba a aflorar-¿cómo que qué pasa? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Solo te estoy preguntando algo y ya, no es nada del otro mundo…

Me sonrojé apenada mientras que de manera rígida me dirigí hasta el sofá para sentarme a su lado. Nerviosamente mis manos acomodaban de vez en cuando el rebelde mechón de cabello que se deslizaba por mi rostro, mientras que intentaba descifrar el engaño que había detrás de todo esto.

-Maka no es que te haya hecho una pregunta muy difícil, solo debes responder sí o no…-gruñó dejando caer su peso en el respaldo del sofá, mirándome por el rabillo del ojo

-bueno… es que… y si esto es una broma de mal gusto…

Arqueó una ceja-… ¿Por qué habría de hacer algo así…?

-n-no lo sé…

Lo escuché suspirar con cansancio para luego restregar su rostro insistentemente, quizás en un intento por bajar la frustración y el fiasco en que se había convertido su invitación.

-a ver, digamos…-pensó por algunos segundos-… pongámonos en un caso hipotético; digamos que hipotéticamente te invito a salir como Soul Evans, no como compañero de departamento, ni como amigo, ni mucho menos como arma… solo como Soul, un chico común que un día común conoce a una chica común que en este caso serias tú…-rodé los ojos-… y que comúnmente se le pasa por la mente invitarla a una común cita… ¿qué me responderías?

-¿a qué va todo esto?...-dije con una ligera sonrisa ante lo hilarante de la situación

-es solo curiosidad…-respondió escogiéndose de hombros

-la curiosidad mató al gato ¿lo sabes, Soul?

Sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente-¿eso quiere decir que es un no…?

-¡no dije eso!

Sonrió ladinamente con autosuficiencia debido a mi reacción exaltada-¿entonces… es un sí?

-tampoco…dije eso…-susurré sonrojada bajando la mirada sin saber que decir

-¿en-ton-ces…?

Lo pensé algunos segundos, meditando una posible respuesta, sin tener éxito alguno. Suspiré largo y profundo-si yo te respondo… ¿qué consigo?

-bueno pues… según sea la respuesta, tenemos dos opciones…

-¿dos opciones?

-bueno sí, tómalo como…-hizo un movimiento ambiguo con sus manos, buscando la palabra indicada-… como un experimento…

Arqueé una ceja confundida, esto había tomado un rumbo totalmente distinto-¿experimento?

-sí…

Me dio curiosidad ver hasta qué punto llegaría mi queridísimo compañero para conseguir que accediese a salir con él. Sonreí y me crucé de brazos sonriendo ligeramente-entonces explícame, ¿en qué consiste tu "experimento"?…-dije resaltando las comillas con mis dedos

-pues… pongámonos en la idea de cómo se daría una cita entre una común chica come libros y un chico cool…-rodé los ojos e hice una mueca de irritación ante su tan brillante idea-… ¿No te causa curiosidad?

Sonreí irónicamente mientras me levantaba de golpe-no…

Comencé a caminar en dirección a mi cuarto cuando el sonido de su risa llenó mis oídos. Antes de que pudiese atravesar el umbral sentí que me sujetaba del brazo obligándome a voltear y acorralándome en la pared. Acercó su rostro hasta quedar a una distancia poco prudente del mío causándome un poderoso sonrojo.

Reíste por lo bajo-… vale, vale, veámoslo así… ¿Cómo se daría una cita entre tú y yo? Es simple…

De mis labios escapó un suspiro cansando. Mis ojos se centraron en los suyos mientras que sonreía de manera cansada-en resumidas cuentas… ¿de verdad me estás invitando a salir?

Por breves momentos se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, tal parece que había perdido esa seguridad soberbia de chico cool que tanto me sacaba de quicio-…tómalo como quieras…

En esos instantes sentí que tenía el control de la situación. Sonreía y comencé a jugar con mis cabellos, enrollándolo distraídamente con mi dedo mientras que fingía cierta indiferencia y burla-¿por qué siento que te complicas? ¿No que has invitado a un millón de chicas a salir antes?

Ahogó un gruñido al ver su ego herido-bueno ¿es un sí o un no?

Llevé una mano hasta mi barbilla y fingí meditar mi respuesta a pesar de que hacía ya bastante tiempo que había pensado en mi respuesta. Lo miré largamente aumentando la tensión depositada en sus hombros y mandíbulas hasta que decidí contestar.

-ummm, de acuerdo…-el sonrió triunfal-… pero tendrás que preguntármelo de otra manera, para que sea más creíble…

Su sonrisa se amplió dejando entrever algunos de sus peculiares dientes afilados, se acercó un poco más hasta mi rostro apoyando su frente contra la mí. Se apoyó con una mano mostrando un aire cargado de coquetería y confianza, mientras que sus profundos ojos carmines me observaban sin perder detalle alguno de mi rostro-… dime Maka, ¿saldrías conmigo…?

Sentí que mi rostro se colocaba de todos los colores ante aquel tono de voz profundo que en más de alguna oportunidad causaba que mis piernas flaqueasen. Desvié la mirada e intenté fingir indiferencia-…y que te hace pensar que aceptaría salir contigo Evans, al fin de cuentas eres un extraño y en el poco tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos tu solo te has dedicado a insultarme…-solté mirándolo de reojo fingiendo resentimiento

El soltó una coqueta carcajada mientras que su mano comenzaba a acariciar mi rostro y me obligaba a mirarlo-nah, pero no lo hago enserio… en realidad me pareces bastante mona…

No supe que responder, entre su cercanía y los nervios ante su propuesta mi mente se había puesto totalmente en blanco, con una solo idea rondando por mi cabeza… la cercanía de sus labios.

-así que… ¿qué me dices?

Sonreí con autosuficiencia, borrando los insistentes pensamientos sobre qué pasaría si terminase por cortar la insana distancia que separaba nuestros labios-bueno… ¿Por qué no? quizás sea interesante saber cómo piensan los egocéntricos como tú…

Soul rodó sus ojos-¿eso es un sí? -Asentí-…perfecto, entonces nos vemos mañana a las siete, ¿te parece bien?

-me parece bien…-dije arreglando el mechón rebelde que me impedía verlo con claridad

Me otorgó una última sonrisa y para mi pesar, se alejó de mí para dirigirse hasta su habitación. Antes de entrar volteó para darme una última sonrisa-a las siete Maka, no lo olvides…

Reí para mis adentros-no lo haré…

Apenas la puerta se cerró corrí hasta la libreta. Mordiendo mi labio inferior para evitar que carcajadas eufóricas escapasen de mi boca me dispuse a escribir una rápida frase.

"Escuchar las tontas propuestas de Soul para tener una cita conmigo… es una ventaja de vivir juntos…"

Apenas terminé corrí hasta mi cuarto dispuesta a cambiarme y dirigirse a la casa de Liz, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo…

Mi momento había llegado…


	23. Cita

Cita

_**Soul POV**_

Me revolví el cabello por décima vez en un intento por distraerme del bendito reloj que a pesar de su constante tic-tac no parecía avanzar en lo más mínimo logrando que llegase a un extremo de total desesperación. Con un suspiro cansado me dejé caer sobre la cama removiendo mis pies de manera intranquila, tratando de despejar mi mente sin éxito alguno. Me sentía feliz sin motivo aparente… nah, ¿a quién engaño? sabía a la perfección el motivo de porque estaba tan feliz; y nervioso, y temeroso… era porque por fin había llegado el día acordado. Sonreí torpemente al recordar el rostro de mi compañera ante mi propuesta… eso solo consiguió aumentar mis deseos porque la hora pasase rápido. Volví a observar el reloj… solo unos laaaaargos minutos más y ya todo comenzaría.

-esto es una tortura…

Me levanté de un salto y comencé a removerme inquieto de un extremo a otro de la habitación, como un león enjaulado viendo la hora constantemente, sintiendo que mis latidos se sincronizaban con el maldito tic-tac del reloj… aun quedaba media hora antes de lo acordado… así que suspiré e intenté nuevamente bajar un poco mi ansiedad y relajarme… tenía que controlarme no quería parecer muy desesperado, no eso se vería muy poco cool. Me miré nuevamente en el espejo y chequé que todo estuviera en orden…y sí, estaba todo en orden, tal como hace un minuto atrás.

-esto está del asco…-gruñí mientras me daba pequeños golpes en la frente contra el espejo

A pesar de que he salido a citas antes, jamás me había sentido así de nervioso… aunque los motivos estaban más que a la vista. Repentinamente la voz de Kid se hizo presente en mi cabeza dándome un sinfín de motivos por los cuales debía perder la compostura y la tranquilidad. Al fin de cuentas se trataba de Maka… un error, y mi pobre cabeza terminaría partida en dos.

Fruncí el ceño y masajeé mis sienes con insistencia-¡demonios, maldito Kid!-quizás si él no me hubiese dicho nada no estaría así de nervioso y temeroso

Caí en la silla y comencé a girar en ella con aburrimiento hasta conseguir que todo me diese vueltas. Al parecer no había sido una buena idea, eso solo aumentaba las nauseas que me provocaban los nervios que toda esta situación me acarreaba. Después de todo, no solo me preocupaba las consecuencias de que esto terminase en desastre… digamos, las consecuencias físicas… sino que lo que más me angustiaba eran las otras posibles consecuencias. Se trataba de Maka…mi master, mi amiga y mi compañera, la conozco como la palma de mi mano, sé lo que le molesta, lo que le agrada, lo que le alegra, lo que le aburre, la conozco de pies a cabeza y es… explicito… y por ende… si todo esto llegase a terminar mal, sé que nuestra relación se estropearía por completo.

Volví a mirar la hora, esperanzado y ansioso… pero solo habían pasado cinco minutos.

-genial…-susurré cerrando mis ojos con cansancio, por un momento tuve la impresión de que caería dormido, pero la ansiedad es tanta que es obvio que ni eso lograría conseguir

Sin previo aviso, aprovechando que mi mente estaba totalmente en blanco una idea pasó por mi mente; la medité algunos segundos hasta que una sonrisa surcó mis labios. Me asomé por la puerta para observar los alrededores… todo tranquilo. Cerré con cuidado para luego deslizarme sigilosamente hacia la ventana, ya era un experto en eso, en más de una oportunidad he tenido que huir de sus palizas, así que ya esto se había hecho una habitualidad que ahora me sería útil.

Bajé sin mayores dificultades; me sacudí un poco la chaqueta y miré por los alrededores; había poco movimiento, era común a esas horas, al menos en nuestro vecindario. Luego de suspirar y checar la hora me dirigí hasta mi moto y esperé que el resto de los minutos pasaran, apoyado sobre ella. Si no fuera porque solo eran 15 minutos los que nos separaban, podría apostar que estuve más de dos horas allí.

Ya por fin el reloj dio las siete, aún así dejé que pasaran cinco minutos más para no parecer desesperado… aunque en mi foro interno estaba neurótico.

-_**tu vives en un mundo neurótico…-**_gruñó esa estúpida voz en mi cabeza

-cállate…-gruñí y subí las escaleras ignorando sus carcajadas burlonas

_**-oye Evans…-**_llamó el estúpido pero lo ignoré creyendo que quizás saldría con alguna de sus estupideces-… _**¿piensas llegar con las manos vacías? Que poco caballero eres…**_

No reparé en sus palabras hasta que estuve cerca de la puerta. Me mantuve de pie por algunos segundos hasta que por fin entre en cuenta a lo que se refería. Apenas mi mente hizo la conexión una mano viajo hasta mi frente dando un sonoro golpe que estaba seguro me había dejado enrojecido.

-¡demonios!... tienes razón…-gruñí mientras que mis ojos buscaban por los alrededores con la esperanza de encontrar algo

_**-deberías apresurarte… a las damas no les gusta que las hagan esperar…**_

¿Dama? ¿Maka… una dama? Vaya… sí que sonaba extraño. Sonreí con ironía mientras que giraba sobre mis talones y me apresuraba a la floristería más cercana.

Ya por fin era mi momento de actuar y no lo iba a echar a perder…

_**MAKA POV**_

Me miré por decimo novena vez para volver a repasar que todo estuviese en orden. Maquillaje: impecable, Cabello: envidiable, Ropa: perfecta. Sonreí con satisfacción disminuyendo por breves segundos la constante inseguridad que iba y venía con el correr del reloj. Suspiré tratando de mantener la compostura e intentando no hiperventilar ante la imagen en el espejo; porque a pesar de que todo se viese de maravilla, no alcanzaba a acostumbrarme del todo. Me era extraño en verdad verme de esa forma, sin esas playeras anchas o polerones holgados que fácilmente me llegaban hasta las rodillas. No, ahora dejaba a la vista mi figura esbelta con aquel hermoso vestido rojo que había embobado a mi queridísimo compañero.

-esta es mi noche…-susurre tratando de mentalizarme con aquella frase que Liz no se cansó de repetir hasta que me marché de su cuarto

Miré por el rabillo del ojo la imagen del reloj que se reflejaba en el espejo, tuve que voltear para asegurarme que no me equivocaba al ver que la hora estipulada había llegado. Tragué con dolor y arreglé mi vestido por última vez antes de animarme a abandonar la seguridad de mi alcoba. Tímidamente y algo titubeante me asomé por la puerta; admitía que el silencio me ponía algo nerviosa. Mis ojos recorrieron los alrededores tratando de localizar una cabellera blanca y revuelta que me indicase que él me estaba esperando como habíamos acordado… inconscientemente fruncí el ceño al ver que no estaba en la sala…

¿Cuál es la idea? ¿Que yo lo espere y no al revés? Hice una mueca ante la situación; mil ideas comenzaron a invadir mi cabeza de tal manera que llegó al punto en que estaba dispuesta a encerrarme en mi alcoba y no salir de allí aunque Soul apareciese; e iba a hacerlo, estaba por cerrar la puerta, indignadísima, a portas de caer en una crisis de histeria cuando tocaron el timbre.

Me mordí el labio dudando un poco si abrir o dejar que el estúpido de mi compañero lo hiciera. Opté por lo segundo…ya estaba de mal humor.

-¡Soul, están tocando…!-grité sin intentar ocultar mi enojo al mismo tiempo que intentaba que este saliese por fin de su alcoba

El golpeteo insistió y mi estimado compañero no daba señales de querer asomarse. Ya con la furia a flor de piel y con toda la idea de después ir a volarle los sesos con uno de mis Maka-chop, no me quedó más alternativa que ir y hacer de portera para el intruso que en estos momentos seria la victima de mi mal humor. Con un fuerte gruñido y alegatos por lo bajo me encaminé hasta la puerta y abrí de mala gana. Tardé un poco en reaccionar al ver de quien se trataba. Me aturdí por completo al ver los profundos ojos carmines del "visitante" el cual me observaba de pies a cabeza en una postura cargada de coquetería y de manera bastante descarada.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa, quizás por mi rostro descolocado. Silbó mientras me observaba por ultima vez-vaya, he de decir que te ves muy hermosa Albarn…

Arqueé una ceja y miré en dirección a su alcoba, no lograba hacer la conexión. Le devolví la mirada interrogante tupiéndome un par de veces hasta que algo salió de mi boca-… ¿se puede saber cómo…?

Rió ligeramente para luego sacar desde su espalda un hermoso ramo de Rosas rojas-esto es para ti…-dijo mientras me lo entregaba deslumbrándome por completo

Sentí que mi garganta se secaba por completo y mi mente se iba en blanco, jamás me habían regalado rosas, al menos no así de hermosas-gracias…-susurré mirando y acariciando los pétalos

Soul se mantuvo contemplándome por algunos segundos antes de carraspear para captar mi atención-¿puedo pasar o tu compañero te pondrá muchos problemas?

Reí por lo bajo y lo dejé entrar-no, no te preocupes algo me dice que no está en casa…

-¡ah perfecto!, así me evito u momento incómodo…-dijo distraídamente mientras se acercaba hasta sus discos mientras que yo lo seguía con la mirada-… he de decir que tiene excelente gusto…

Rodé los ojos dirigiéndome hasta la cocina-nah, ¿eso crees?... yo pienso que en realidad su música es aburrida…-dije llenando un florero con agua para luego colocar el hermoso ramo sobre la encimera

-¡ey!

Sonreí triunfal ante su ceño fruncido, el cual solo aumentaba el atractivo de sus cuadradas facciones-¿Qué pasa Evans? Estoy hablando de mi compañero no de ti…

Soul entrecerró sus ojos causándome una ligera carcajada-no abuses Albarn, estoy tratando de que esta cita sea más creíble y tu no ayudas mucho…

Mi risa aumentó considerablemente, pero me obligué a detenerla-vale-vale, no te enfades…

El sonrió ladinamente luego de unos pocos segundos y me ofreció su brazo con galantería.

-My Lady…-susurró apretando ligeramente mi mano-… ¿nos vamos?

Una sonrisa estúpida se apodero de mis labios, al mismo tiempo que un fuerte sonrojo se hacía presente en mis ya algo coloreadas mejillas-por supuesto…

Tenía que decir que todo esto… era un completo sueño…

_**GENERAL POV**_

La luna sonreía burlona como de costumbre, alumbrando las calladas y solitarias calles de la ciudad. La calma de la noche era rota por el rugido estridente de una antigua moto que lentamente iba declinando en su velocidad hasta llegar a su destino.

A pesar de la hora, sus ocupantes comenzaron a reír a todo lo que sus pulmones daban; eran una combinación entre la excitación del momento y un cierto grado etílico que rondaba por su sangre. Algunas luces se encendieron al mismo tiempo que las voces de sus vecinos vociferaban en contra de su escándalo… pero ellos no eran conscientes de aquello. En esos momentos simplemente reían, de todo y de nada; solo dejaban que de sus labios escapasen esas carcajadas incoherentes para muchos pero con arto peso y sentido para ellos. Continuaron así, trastabillando un par de veces en el camino aumentando sus carcajadas que por breves segundos de consideración ambos intentaron acallar sin éxito… hasta que llegaron a la puerta. Sus risas se apagaron abruptamente, dejando que un tenso silencio se apoderara por completo del lugar…

Soul pasó una mano tras su cuello y lo rascó nervioso-la… he pasado muy bien…-dijo con bastante lucidez-… ¿quién diría que la señorita come libros Albarn sería tan agradable…?-rió ante la expresión de su acompañante la cual pronto cambió su semblante de fastidio a uno más calmo

-nah, el único que lo sabía era mi compañero…-dijo sonriendo ladinamente

-pues tiene mucha suerte de poder vivir contigo…

Maka guardó silencio, clavando su mirada jade sobre el peliblanco. El por su parte comenzó a sentirse nervioso, no sabía qué decir, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si seguir allí o entrar… todo era confuso en su cabeza, y la penetrante mirada de su master no le ayudaba mucho para aclarar sus ideas, sino todo lo contrario.

Luego de varios minutos sin hablar carraspeó para romper el tenso ambiente-bueno…pues…

Maka suspiró sonoramente al mismo tiempo que le otorgaba una sonrisa-¿quieres pasar?

Evans esbozó una sonrisa ladina, mostrando sus peculiares dientes de manera un tanto burlona- vaya Albarn, que atrevida eres… nuestra primera cita y ya me invitas a pasar…

En otras instancias la joven se hubiese sonrojado o bien simplemente le hubiese clavado un fuerte Maka-chop en la cabeza, pero en aquellos instantes sentía que aquello no era necesario-mmm sí…-canturreó risueña-… es que siento que te conozco lo suficiente…

Soul rió junto con ella y esperó a que abriese la puerta. Apenas lo hizo le otorgó un gesto para que entrase a lo que él le devolvió el gesto con galantería.

-las damas primero…

Ingresaron al departamento y encendieron las luces pues el lugar estaba en completas tinieblas. La chica dejó su pequeña cartera sobre una de las sillas mientras que el chico se dirigía con toda confianza hasta los discos y comenzaba a checarlos uno en uno.

-¿a tu compañero no le molestará que ponga uno de sus discos, no?

Maka se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones cerrando los ojos con cansancio-no, no lo creo… si compartes su gusto musical lo dudo mucho…

-pues en ese caso veamos que tenemos por aquí…-no buscó demasiado hasta que encontró su objetivo. Sonrió y colocó el disco en el tocadiscos. Una suave música de jazz comenzó a sonar llenando la sala por completo. Él seguía cada nota con un chasqueó de dedos hasta que por fin luego de algunos instantes se decidió por girar sobre sus talones y extender su mano en dirección a su compañera.

-¿me concede esta pieza, My Lady?

La joven sonrió levantándose para dirigirse hasta él-por supuesto…

Tal como aquella vez en la Death Room, Soul comenzó a guiarla… la única diferencia es que esta vez su compañera no necesitó de mayores instrucciones. Sus ojos se encontraron y se mantuvieron fijos uno en el otro, sin desear perderse ningún detalle. Carmín y jade estaban inmersos en una danza que les hizo olvidar que existía otro mundo… un mundo ajeno a aquel momento, un mundo ajeno de aquella música que solo conseguía que el ambiente fuese aún más y más perfecto.

Maka endulzó su mirada-dime una cosa, Soul…-él la miró expectante-… ¿por qué haces todo esto?

El chico arqueó una ceja divertido por la pregunta-¿por qué no hacerlo?

-ya te he dicho que responder con otra pregunta es de mala educación…

Soul soltó una carcajada sonora, sobre todo al ver el rostro fastidiado de la rubia-sabes que me gusta cabrearte…

-¿es eso o quieres evitar lo que te acabo de preguntar?

Evans rodó los ojos-¿qué es lo que precisamente quieres que te diga?

Maka comenzó a detener sus pasos, obligándolo a él a imitarla. La música continuó sonando tras sus espaldas haciendo que el momento no fuese demasiado tenso-…solo quiero que me digas la verdad…

Un breve silencio se hizo presente para luego dar paso a la siguiente canción. Soul suspiró sonoramente separándose un poco de la chica para poder observarla con mayor detenimiento- ¿quieres la verdad…?-ella asintió-… pues me dijeron que la verdad es más que evidente…

Ahora fue el turno de la rubia para soltar una risilla nerviosa-a mi igual me dijeron lo mismo…-ambos se sonrojaron ante esto-… pero…-susurró clavando sus ojos sobre los de su arma-… prefiero que salga de tu propia boca…

Soul sonrió decidido. Acortó la distancia obligándose a agachar la cabeza para poder observar a la ojijade con mayor detenimiento. Una de sus manos viajó hasta su mejilla sonrojada, ampliando su sonrisa ahora cargada de autosuficiencia al ver el efecto que causaba sobre la siempre impenetrable Maka Albarn-la verdad…-dijo en un tenue susurro para que solo ella pudiese escucharlo-… es…- lentamente acercó sus labios a los de ellas, con toda la intención de que aquella acción fuese la que hablase por el

Solo estaban a unos pocos milímetros de distancia; podían sentir a la perfección la calidez del aliento del otro sobre sus labios, solo faltaba que uno se decidiese por acortar la torturante distancia. Repentinamente el espejo que estaba tras su espalda comenzó a brillar, pero ninguno de los dos reparó en ellos hasta que la chillona y bonachona voz de Shinigami llenó la sala.

-¡HELLOOOOOO~!

Con una velocidad abismal se separaron uno del otro, como si sus cuerpos repentinamente hubiesen quemado. El Dios que alcanzó a contemplar la escena continuó con sus saludos en un intento por relajar a ambos jóvenes que parecían aún no lograban salir de su estupor por la repentina interrupción.

-¡Buenas noches Maka-chan, Soul-kun…!-continuó canturreando-…que bueno haberlos encontrado despiertos…

-bue-buenas noches Shinigami-sama…-dijo la rubia sonriendo nerviosamente e intentando cubrir su vestido con uno de los cojines que estuvo más a su mano. Soul solo guardó silencio mientras apagaba el tocadiscos

-lamento interrumpirlos…-dijo con un tono algo picaron que los hizo sonrojar-…pero se presentó una misión importante… la presencia de un Kishin en Italia…

Evans gruñó sonoramente captando la atención de ambos-¿y no hay nadie más que pueda tomar nuestro puesto?-preguntó sin mayor delicadeza; Maka por su parte mordía su labio en un intento por contener una carcajada producto de la notable irritación de su arma

Shinigami negó histriónicamente-…Soul quiero que recuerdes que no por ser una de mis Death Scythe estas exento a realizar misiones menores cuando el personal principiante escasea…

El chico bufo derrotado ante la respuesta, asintiendo en forma de acatamiento. Maka por su parte continuó la conversación.

-denos la información, partiremos de inmediato…

-iIOIOIO!...-Canturreó el Dios dando un fuerte aplauso-… Así me gusta Maka-chaaaa~n…-el sonido de un fax se hizo escuchar dándoles a entender que la información ya estaba en su poder-… estoy seguro que esto no será problema para ustedes, y entre más rápido lo detengan más rápido podrán regresar a sus asuuuu~ntos…-dijo causando un fuerte sonrojo en ambos-…¡yoh! Que tengan mucha suerte... ¡Jya mata!

La imagen del espejo desapareció detrás de un destello dándoles a entender que habían recobrado su privacidad. Maka le entregó una disimulada mirada al peliblanco el cual no intentaba en lo mas mínimo disimular su fastidio al ver que su cita había terminado de aquella manera.

Sus ojos se encontraron repentinamente a lo que ella se limitó a solo emitir una leve sonrisa resignada-… el deber llama…

Soul bajó la cabeza dando un suspiro derrotado-lamentablemente…

La rubia se acercó hasta su compañero, depositando un tímido beso en su mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar-la pasé muy bien, te lo agradezco…-apenas terminó aquella frase emprendió camino hasta su alcoba con la idea de comenzar a prepararse para misión

-Maka…

Volteó entregándole una mirada neutral y un tanto cansada-¿sí?

-esto va a repetirse, ¿lo sabes verdad?

Ella sonrió casi al instante de haber procesado sus palabras-…sí…-dijo sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a latir desembocado por la emoción

Comenzaron a alistarse para la misión. Luego de un par de minutos ya se encontraban listos para partir. Maka revisaba distraídamente la información al respecto mientras que su arma la observaba con insistencia consiguiendo captar su atención. Se observaron largamente en silencio y ambos sonrieron de manera cómplice al mismo tiempo que se acercaban hasta la libreta.

-¿Y bien…? ¿Quién lo escribe…?

La rubia lo meditó algunos segundos hasta obtener la respuesta-…lo haremos entre los dos…-dijo ella mientras escribía la primera palabra

-ñoña…

-aja, ya escribe…

Se turnaron hasta que la frase estuvo completa. Ambos sonrieron al ver la combinación de ambas caligrafías las cuales desentonaban totalmente, pero al mismo tiempo se veían armoniosas juntar... igual que sus almas. Se apresuraron en salir pues tal como lo había dicho Shinigami-sama… entre más rápido terminasen esa misión, mas rápido podrían volver a retomar lo que habían dejado pendiente…

"_Tener_ **una** _cita_ **con** _Soul_/**Maka**… _es _**una** _de_ **las** _ventajas_ **de**_ vivir_ **juntos**"


	24. Beso

Beso

Cansado. Estaba exhausto. Extenuado. Abatido y cualquier sinónimo que se le parezca. Realmente la misión había sido una tortura, una maldita tortura que nos tuvo cuatro días lejos de la ciudad. ¡Demonios el maldito Kishin había sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza! Escurridizo como ninguno pero fuerte como pocos…no sé por qué motivo llegué a creer que esta estúpida misión iba a ser sencilla, al fin de cuentas era obvio que Shinigami-sama no nos iba a entregar una ñoñería cualquiera…

Suspiré aliviado apenas mis pies se arrastraron por el piso de nuestro hogar… al menos ya nos encontrábamos en la paz de nuestro departamento, aunque muy sucios, roñosos, cansados y malhumorados...

Escuché a Maka soltar un suspiro agotado-no puedo creer que esa maldita bestia nos haya tenido sin dormir ni bañarnos por cuatro días…-gruñó mientras arrastraba sus pies hasta el sofá y se dejaba caer sin delicadeza alguna

Yo la imité a lo breve dejándome caer sobre su regazo, en esos momentos no me importaba en los más mínimo las consecuencias de aquel acto. Ella me miró y sonrió por lo bajo deslizando pesadamente una mano hasta mis cabellos y acariciándolo cansinamente. Estábamos agotados, pero aun así ella tenía ese pequeño detalle conmigo.

Entrecerré los ojos, intentando mantenerme despierto a pesar de la creciente sensación de paz que comenzaba a invadirme-hicimos un buen trabajo al fin de cuentas…-susurre sonriendo con cansancio

-sí…-dijo ella imitándome- pero siento que mi pobre cuerpo no puede más de lo agarrotado que está…

-es cierto…

Los minutos pasaron instalándose un silencio agradable para ambos. Muy lejos quizás producto al agotamiento y al sueño que comenzaba a hacer meya en nosotros, los sonidos del ambiente se escuchaban cada vez más lejanos. El tenue tacto de Maka comenzó a declinar puesto que lentamente sus jades se entrecerraban dándome a entender que estaba al borde de la inconsciencia. Antes de que se durmiese –y que yo mismo lo hiciera- dirigí mi mano algo embarrada hasta su rostro, despertándola un poco…

Me sonrió un poco somnolienta haciéndola ver realmente adorable-¿qué pasa?

-nada…-susurré sonriendo, entretenido en acariciar su mejilla-… es solo que te ves muy mona así…

Ella arqueó una ceja mirándome incrédula-¿eh? ¿Y a ti que te dio por decir esas cosas…?

Rodé los ojos un tanto contrariado por su reacción-¡bah!…te quejas porque soy malo contigo pero cuando intento ser agradable también te alteras…

-no se trata de eso tontito…-dijo mientras me observaba con el ceño fruncido-… es solo que… bueno… no estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, y mucho menos de ti…

Me incorporé lentamente para sentare a su lado, sin apartar mi mirada de la suya-pues tendrá que acostumbrarse, my lady…

-¿eh?

Antes de que se diese cuenta la había acorralado en el sofá, evitando cualquier vía de escape. Esta vez no me miró con reproche, sí algo confusa… pero sus ojos no se despegaban de los míos. Me otorgó una cálida y cansada sonrisa, mientras que yo corría un rebelde y desgreñado mechón de su frente para poder mirarla con mayor detenimiento.

-¿my lady?-cuestionó divertida-… No es la primera vez que me llamas así…

-suena lindo, ¿no?

Ella asintió riendo por lo bajo-sí… es verdad…

Me sentí confiado por lo que acorté aún más la distancia, tanteando el terreno, no iba a arriesgarme que de pronto bajase su instinto homicida y le diera por golpearme por violar su espacio vital. Al contrario de lo que creí, ella se acomodó mejor en el estrecho espacio que mi cuerpo te permitía y mientras me miraba detenidamente de frente.

-¿qué tienes en mente, Evans?

Sonreí con picardía, mostrando mis dientes un tanto altanero y confianzudo-¿qué crees tú Albarn?

Antes de que de su boca escapase algún reproche terminé por romper la distancia capturando sus labios con los míos. Al principio con movimientos bruscos, torpes y posesivos, temeroso a que me hubiese precipitado en algo que ella no deseaba. A los pocos segundos sus labios reaccionaron y acompañaron a los míos, también con movimientos algo tímidos y torpes…pero lentamente ambos nos fuimos adecuando a los tiempos del otro. Me sentí valiente y apenas vi la oportunidad ahonde más en nuestro contacto… introduje mi lengua causando que diese un brinco ante dicha intromisión. Sus manos se aferraron fuertemente en la tela de mi chaqueta mientras que una de las mías se dirigían hasta tu cintura y la estrechaba más hacia mi cuerpo.

Podía sentir el suave sabor de su aliento que no hacia más que embriagarme hasta el punto de olvidarme de cualquier dolor que aquejase mi cuerpo. Los segundos pasaban tan rápido que ninguno los sentía en lo más mínimo… estábamos completamente perdidos en el sabor del otro, intentando ahondar más y más en aquel tan anhelado contacto. Escuché como soltaba un leve jadeo al sentir como lentamente me iba posicionando sobre ella. No nos dimos cuenta en que momentos habíamos quedado recostados sobre el sofá, pues nuestros labios no se separaban ni un centímetro… hasta que el oxigeno se nos hizo necesario.

Con pesar separamos nuestros labios, mirándonos jadeantes y sonrojados… ella me miró con timidez mientras que su mano acariciaba mi rostro y yo sonreí con autosuficiencia. Maka soltó una ligera carcajada mientras depositaba un tierno y sutil beso en mi mentón, y yo lo hacía luego en su frente. Nos quedamos observándonos algunos segundos más, sonriendo con satisfacción. Nuevamente me acerqué para apoderarme de sus labios pero en esos instantes el teléfono sonó. Lo ignoramos y continuamos en nuestros asuntos, pero el muy desgraciado no dejaba de sonar…

-Soul…-dijo entre medio del beso, yo solo emití un ligero sonido dándole a entender que la escuchaba-…contesta…-me separé de ella y la miré ofuscado-…sabes que no soporto ese sonido…

Luego de una breve lucha de miradas, solté un suspiro-bien…-gruñí levantándome de mala gana y caminando hasta el teléfono

La voz de Tsubaki sonó por el otro lado preguntando por Maka. Por un momento tuve la intención de mentir y decirle que no estaba o que estaba ocupada…cosa que era verdad, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo my lady ya me había arrebatado el teléfono. Comenzó una animada conversación con su amiga mientras que me miraba con una ligera sonrisa y hacía gestos en son de disculpas…

Frustrado, resignado y cansado me encaminé hasta el baño… pero no sin antes de hacer una parada. Caminé hasta la libreta y tracé algunas líneas. Apenas vi mi frase terminada sonreí para luego estirarme perezosamente. La miré para verificar si ya pronto colgaría, pero al ver su tan animada conversación desistí; le sonreí después de algunos segundos haciéndola sonrojar y luego me dirigí al baño.

Bien, no estaba mal relajarme con una ducha para luego continuar con lo nuestro…porque de una cosa estaba seguro, Maka no se me volvería a escapar…

"Poder besar a Maka… es una de las ventajas de vivir juntos…"

/_/_

Saludos mis queridas lectoras!

Como han estado? Espero que excelentemente… :)

Chicas! No saben lo feliz que me hizo leer sus comentarios! De verdad me alegra de corazón saber que mi historia les gusta y que disfrutan de ella ^^

Como siempre les agradezco su tiempo para leer y comentar, me hacen infinitamente feliz…

Les dejo un afectuoso abrazo a cada una

Espero que esta semana sea excelente para ustedes :D

Se despide atenta y cariñosamente

_NinfaOscura_


	25. Pervertido

Pervertido

Mi pies se movía constantemente en un intento de canalizar mi malestar, mis ojos se desviaban a él a cada instante al mismo tiempo que un bufido irritado escapaba de mis labios aclarándole que aún me encontraba molesta. Sus orbes carmines se posaron en mí, causando que frunciera más el ceño reprochándole mudamente por su acción. Él simplemente me entregaba esa estúpida sonrisa ladina cargada de autosuficiencia y altanería que solo conseguía irritarme aún más.

-quita esa sonrisa Evans…-siseé amenazante, ya harta de aquella estúpida sonrisa

El se encogió de hombros y amplió su sonrisa mostrando esta vez sus afilados dientes-¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Estoy de buen humor…

Mis puños apretaron la tela de los cojines del sofá, pues sabía que si no lo hacía estaría a punto de cometer un crudo y salvaje homicidio-¡pues- por- lo- mis-mo es-tú-pi-do…!

De sus labios escapó una sonora carcajada que aumentó mi irritación a extremos abismales y peligrosos-¿no te agrada saber que eres la UNICA…-hizo énfasis en aquella palabra-… culpable de mi buen humor…?

Mis mejillas no tardaron en sonrojarse producto a un conjunto de emociones que en esos momentos eran contradictorios. No me extrañaba que la gente pensase que fuese bipolar. Desvié la mirada y sujeté el libro que estaba a mi lado para ocultar mi rostro tras de el causándole otra carcajada-me alegraría si fuese por otros motivos…-mascullé mirándolo por encima del libro

El continuó riendo haciendo torpes gestos en un intento por calmarse-lo sé, lo sé… -respiró hondo y me miró con picardía-… pero es que tu espejo es tentador…

Le lancé un cojín que no trato de evitar, aunque mi primera opción en la grueso libro que descansaba sobre mis manos… pero no quería lastimar su bello rostro. Rió de buena gana y se levanto para dirigirse hacia la cocina…

-eres un pervertido…-chillé volviendo a esconderme tras mi libro

Sus ojos se depositaron en mí, con un brillo intenso que le entregaba un cierto aire peligroso que erizó mi piel-solo contigo…-aseveró haciéndome sonrojar por completo

Me recogí un poco más, casi haciéndome un ovillo intentando ocultar mi vergüenza. Aunque admito que desde que nuestra relación dio paso a esto-ejem, somos novios…- ese tipo de comentarios ya no me hacían enojar… solo sonrojar como un tomate causándole la mayor de las gracias. Es más, a veces a mi también me hacían bastante gracia…aunque quede claro que es solo A VECES.

Miré por encima del libro. Él estaba preparando las cosas de la cena, entregándome una que otra mirada picarona que me hizo sonreír. Aprovechando su breve distracción me encaminé hasta la libreta sin creer lo que iba a anotar en ella.

"Ser quien alimente el lado pervertido de Soul… es una ventaja de vivir juntos…"

Sin darme cuenta en qué momento se había acercado, sus brazos atraparon mi cintura. Sus labios se deslizaron hasta mi cuello depositando húmedos besos hasta obligarme a voltear y esta vez fui yo quien de manera demandante me apoderé de su boca. Me acorraló en la muralla y con un rápido movimiento me sujeto de los muslos e instintivamente mis piernas se enredaron en su cintura. Sin separarnos me cargó hasta el sofá y nos dejamos caer en él…

…olvidándonos de todo y de todos…


	26. Mordisco

Mordisco

Mis ojos se mantenían centrados en aquella mancha que descansaba sobre tu cuello. Mi sonrisa no desaparecía ni siquiera al oírte gruñir una y otra vez pues yo me sentía un completo triunfador. Es más, pagaría lo que fuese por mantener este momento en la posteridad; es decir tu hermosa cara cargada de disgusto y tus vanos intentos de borrar mi marca de tu cuello.

-no sigas eso no saldrá…-canturrié con satisfacción sin borrar mi sonrisa a pesar de tu mirada asesina-… al menos no por un tiempo…

-¿y como supones que vaya a la escuela con esto?...-tu dedo apunto la rojiza y algo amoratada marca que estaba en tu cuello y que ni el maquillaje podía ocultar

-¿qué tiene de malo? así esos pervertidos sabrán que ahora me perteneces…

Maka frunció el ceño esta vez un poco más disgustada-sabes que me cabrea que hables de mi como si fuese un juguete…

Rodé los ojos y suspiré con cansancio-sabes que no lo digo por eso…

Ella continuó con su intento de borrar mi huella, pero obviamente sin éxito. Ya al borde de la histeria volteó a verme. Sus ojos ardían de rabia causándome un ligero escalofrío…admito que a pesar del tiempo que llevamos juntos aún me provocaba cierto temor.

-Soul…-dijo con una fingida calma, calma que en un bum se convirtió en un grito de ira…-¡POR MUCHO QUE TE PESE TIENES QUE ENTENDER QUE NO ERES UN ANIMAL ASÍ QUE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE CASTRE PARA QUE TE BAJE ESA ESTÚPIDA ACTITUD DE MACHO ALFA DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UNO!

Mordí mi labio en un intento por contener la carcajada que deseaba escapar de mis labios. Una vez que volteaste volví a sonreír y continué observándote intentando cubrir aquel mordisco que victoriosamente descansaba en tu cuello. Esa era mi marca, ese era el sello que comunicaba a todos esos libidinosos rastreros de Shibusen que tú, Maka Albarn ya tenias dueño y ese era yo, Soul Evans…

Una risilla maliciosa resonó en mi cabeza dándome a entender que nuevamente ese estúpido diablillo venía a marcar presencia-_**vaya- vaya…**_ _**si que estas feliz muchachito…-**_dijo soltando otra risa, esta vez causando que mi sonrisa se ampliase-…_** ves que no era tan mala idea…**_

Sí, tenía que admitir que por primera vez había dicho algo que me fue de gran utilidad…

-¡Soul esto no sale!...-chilló mi master volteándose a verme aún con el ceño fruncido

-pues resígnate…-dije recogiéndome de hombros, ganándome un Maka-chop un poco más fuerte de lo habitual

-¡eres un idiota!

Ignorándome por completo se fue hasta su cuarto alegando que tendrías que utilizar algún pañuelo o algo que cubriese su cuello. Esperé algunos segundos antes de levantarme, obviamente que en esos momentos tenía que ser cuidadoso. Me dirigí hasta la libreta y escribí algo rápido…

Escuché a Maka que continuaba alegando desde su alcoba y sonreí de manera maliciosa al escuchar que por fin había encontrado un pañuelo decente para cubrir aquel "desperfecto" como ella lo llamaba…

-_**¿vas a por el otro lado Evans?**_

-¿tú qué crees?

Su risa resonó en mi cabeza hasta que ingresé al cuarto de mi master y cerré la puerta con seguro tras de mi…

"Ser el único que pueda morder el cuello de Maka… es una de las ventajas de vivir juntos…"

_&&&/

Hello! Ha pasado time :D

Vengo rapidito…

Como siempre mil gracias por sus comentarios y por darse el tiempo de leer mi humilde historia…

Un beso gigante para cada una de ud…

Se despide atentamente

_NinfaOscura_


	27. Reconciliación

**27. Reconciliación**

Mis pasos resonaban fuertes y pesados en la amplia habitación de Lizz. En realidad no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí refunfuñando y blasfemando en contra del estúpido de mi compañero, pero lo que si sabía es que mi rabia no era capaz de disiparse con nada.

Lizz me miraba pasearme de un extremo a otro atenta, con el ceño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados. A pesar de mi ofuscación podía notar que su boca se abría de vez en cuando en un intento por dejar que algo escapase de sus labios pero sin éxito. Hasta que por fin algo parece haber surcado su cabeza…

-si sigues así dejaras un agujero en el simétrico piso de Kid…

Mi cuerpo se tensó considerablemente, y como si se tratase de una escena del exorcista la fulminé con la mirada-… ¡me importa un carajo el estúpido piso! –chillé desaforada deteniendo por fin mi vaivén. Ella se mantuvo impávida, al fin de cuentas estaba acostumbrada a mis reacciones

-deberías relajarte mujer, no te darás cuenta cuando esa arruguita de tu entrecejo se acentúe…-dijo burlona logrando que mi ira creciese

-… ¡pero es que no puedo creerlo! ¡Después de todo el tiempo que llevamos viviendo juntos el muy idiota sigue haciendo las mismas babosadas!

Mi amiga suspiró-… es un hombre Maka, los hombres son así, babosos y un tanto bestias…

Me mantuve en silencio por algunos segundos haciendo oídos sordos al resto de sus argumentos, en eso momentos recién había comenzado a notar el cansancio de mis piernas que de vez en cuando temblaban.

-aparte que sabes que Soul tiene una debilidad increíble con Blair, no sé de qué te entrañas…-dijo de manera distraída sin lograr percibir como mi corazón se quebrajaba al escucharla

Mis ojos buscaron un punto fijo en la alfombra. Amenazaban desbordarse en llanto, pero procuré mantenerlas en su lugar, si había algo que no me gustaba, era que otras personas me viesen llorar-Soul…-susurré con la voz quebrada-… me dijo que no volvería a hacer algo así...

Contrario a lo que creí, y de sus argumentos anteriores Lizz sonrió-… yo le creo…-afirmó

Arqueé una ceja algo contrariada ante su ambivalencia-¿bromeas? ¿No acabas de decir que…?

Soltó una breve carcajada-nop-nop olvida lo que te dije…-su sonrisa se amplió-… si yo fuera tu escucharía su versión de la historia antes de volver a noquearlo con uno de tus librotes…

Guardé silencio en un intento de comprender lo que había sucedido, al no poder lograrlo suspiré resignada mientras me dejé caer en la mullida cama centrándome en el techo-… pero es que…

-Maka, a veces eres demasiado concreta y te guías muy fácilmente por lo que ven tus ojos… -le otorgué una breve mirada interrogante ¿de verdad me estaba diciendo eso?-… pero recuerda que todos los colores tienen sus matices, incluso el negro…

Pasaron unos segundos que me parecieron eternos. Lizz me guiñó un ojo y sonrió de manera conciliadora a lo que le devolví el gesto, curiosamente en este último tiempo y a pesar de esas respuestas un tanto bipolares, se había vuelto mi principal apoyo respecto a cómo manejar mi relación con Soul, era como la hermana mayor que siempre quise.

Lizz miró su reloj, el cual marcaba las 12 en punto-…te recomiendo que regreses a casa, ese hombre debe estar mordiéndose las uñas por la preocupación…

Me incorporé sin mayores ánimos-no si esta Blair en casa…-mascullé por lo bajo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño

-¿cómo dices?

-nada, olvídalo…

Luego de unos cuantos suspiros más y de las insistentes miradas de mi amiga decidí encaminarme hasta el departamento. Procuré que mis pasos fuesen lentos y tranquilos, sentía que no tenía apuro en llegar. Independiente de las palabras de Lizz, aún no podía sacar de mi cabeza la escena de esta mañana, es que… que otro matiz podría tener esa situación; la cosa había sido simple, Soul estaba semidesnudo en el baño y Blair estaba encima de él, conclusión: estaban a punto de…

Negué reiteradamente en un intento de borrar las ideas que se agolpaban en mi mente, había llegado al extremo que mi cuerpo había reaccionado. Se tensó a tal extremo que sentía como si me hubiesen dado una paliza magistral.

-estúpido Soul…-susurré sintiendo mis ojos arder-…estúpida Blair y su cuerpo de modelo…-dije pateando con fuerza desmedida una piedra que se atravesaba en mi camino

Me quedé de pie por algunos minutos, pensando…recordando… tratando de yo misma no enceguecerme por la ira y la tristeza. Quizás Lizz tenía razón, y solo estaba viendo una parte de la historia... pero era difícil buscar otra explicación que la que obtuve apenas los vi en esas condiciones.

-_Aún así Maka… un libro no puede ser juzgado por su portada…-_pensé dando por finalizada mi tortura, de la cual ya estaba agotada

Retomé por enésima vez mi camino pero no logré avanzar demasiado; a unos cuantos pasos llegó hasta mis oídos el rugido de un motor a lo lejano. Venía a gran velocidad por lo cual no me extrañó que a los breves segundos las calles se iluminasen por culpa de un foco resplandeciente. Me orillé lentamente mientras apoyaba mi cuerpo en la muralla más cercana a la espera de quien sabía estaba próximo a encontrarme. El motor lentamente comenzó a apagarse hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Su conductor me otorgó una larga y profunda mirada, cargada de ofuscación y recelo, pero también de alivio… aún así procuré mantener una postura indiferente que logré mantener sin mayores dificultades. Su rostro guardó seriedad completa en todo momento al fin de cuentas, tenía conciencia de que algo de rabia debía sentir ya que después de lo que sucedió procuré desaparecer y ya era de madrugada.

-sube…-dijo encendiendo el motor

Yo no dije nada, pero me acerque hasta el vehículo y me puse el casco que me ofreció de manera no muy galante. Me aferré de sus hombros, fue mi forma de marcar distancia, y apenas me acomodé dio una rápida vuelta para hacernos regresar al hogar. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando me di cuenta que habíamos llegado. Soul apagó su moto y yo aproveché de bajarme de inmediato. Ni siquiera lo esperé y subí hasta el departamento. Apenas entré me recibió la oscuridad, encendí las luces y suspiré audiblemente al ver el desastre que había dejado antes de marcharme iracunda.

Vidrios rotos, cortinas rasgadas, libros tirados, una que otra silla sin sus patas… sí, había tenido una encabronada más o menos considerable.

Sentí la fuerte presencia de mi compañero a mis espaldas. Suspiré audiblemente, pero no tuve intención de voltear-… ¿no pudiste haber ordenado un poco…?

Lo escuché gruñir-¿por qué habría de hacerlo? el desastre lo hiciste tú…

-… pues tendré eso en consideración…-mascullé ante su actitud apática-…recogeré los vidrios rotos, mañana me encargaré de ver el resto…

No hubo respuesta así que preferí comenzar. Recogí los vidrios en silencio, procurando que el temblor de mis manos no provocase ningún accidente. Soul me observaba desde la sala, sin intención de ayudarme, pero tampoco de desaparecer.

-¿dónde estuviste?-soltó de repente, distrayéndome un breve instante de mi tarea

-eso a ti no te importa…

Un gruñido escapo de sus labios seguido de un "como quieras…"

En esos momentos sentía que mi cuerpo no daba más abasto para la rabia y la tristeza que estaba experimentando, pero preferí continuar en mis intentos por mantenerme estoica a pesar de que las lágrimas desean escapar escandalosamente.

-si no estás demasiado idiota, ¿me dejarás explicarte lo que sucedió?

Le entregué una breve mirada cargada de irritación ante su calificativo- ¿idiota dices?

Soul suspiró y cerró los ojos para posteriormente masajearse las sienes-…idiota, encabronada, endemoniada, elige la que más te acomode…

En esos momentos mi autocontrol se fue a la mierda. Me levanté de un salto ganándome su atención-… eres un imbécil…-mascullé lanzando los vidrios a la basura-…un maldito imbécil insensible….

El muy idiota rodó los ojos con cansancio-… ¿resulta que ahora soy insensible?...-no obtuvo respuesta-… Pues creo que se te olvida un pequeño detalle…-hizo una breve pausa aumentando la tensión-… si estoy contigo es porque tengo sentimientos por ti…

Mi corazón dio un brinco de emoción, mis mejillas se sonrojaron pero mi mente obstinada hizo que todo eso desapareciese. Gruñí y fruncí el ceño-… ¡Ja!, pues parece que esos sentimientos se te olvidaron cuando apareció Blair…

Fue obvio para mí que ese comentario había sido la gota que colmó el vaso. La mirada se Soul se volvió más prepotente y más carmín, dándome a entender que ya había llegado a su límite-¡eso no fue lo que pasó mujer!

-¡pues me importa una mierda!-exploté más un instinto racional que emocional; en el fondo, le creía, pero mi mente, mi mente era otra cosa…

Antes de que pudiese darme una respuesta me dirigí hasta mi alcoba, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápida, antes de poder siquiera cruzar el umbral Soul me sujetó del brazo y me acorraló en la muralla. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, fuego y bosque como a veces el mismo expresaba desplegaron una fuerte guerra en la cual ninguno deseaba perder.

-escúchame…-siseó ablandando un poco su expresión-… las cosas no son como crees…

-Soul eso es…

-¡cállate!, esta vez déjame hablar…-guardé silencio de mala gana-… esta vez, las cosas no son como parecen…

Entrecerré los ojos-¿Ésta vez?

-te dije que te callaras…

-…

Suspiró con cansancio para luego volver a enfrentar mi mirada-te contaré la historia resumida: esta mañana me levanté, fui al baño a ducharme, escuché a alguien y creí que eras tú…-me sonrojé y desvié la mirada avergonzada al recordar algunas escenas en particulares-… entré pero Blair estaba allí, se me lanzó encima yo me quise escabullir pero el piso estaba resbaloso, caímos, ella se encaramó, tú apareciste y bueno… ya sabes el resto…

Pasamos unos segundos en silencio. El esperaba una respuesta de mi parte y yo, yo no sabía que decir… así que como siempre, dejé que mi razón formulase alguna respuesta que se alejaba a mis sentimientos-…esa es la historia menos convincente que he escuchado en mi vida…

Soul sonrió de medio lado, resignado, aunque su actitud era como si ya se esperase esa respuesta-puede ser pero es la verdad…

Me mordí el labio sin saber qué hacer. En cierta forma, era una historia creíble, conociendo a Blair sí, era bastante creíble… pero había algo que no me dejaba tranquila.

-¿cómo pretendes que te crea tan fácilmente…?

Mi arma me miró por largos segundos, hasta que consiguió mi atención-pues creo que por el simple hecho de que somos una pareja y sin confianza no hay nada…

Guardé silencio. Su argumento era convincente, muy maduro para provenir de él, pero en fin… aún así, en mi interior había algo que no se podía quedar tranquilo. Desvié la mirada y mis ojos se posaron en una vieja foto de infancia. Hace mucho tiempo Soul me convenció de sacarla de mi álbum y enmarcarla. Él siguió mi mirada y creo que comprendió el meollo del asunto. Suspiró resignado y sus labios se posaron en mi frente desconcertándome…

-yo no soy él…-susurro sin despegar sus labios de mi frente-… te lo digo en serio…

Sonreí sintiéndome aliviada y por fin dejé que mi corazón hablase-…lo sé…

Apenas obtuvo mi respuesta los labios de Soul bajaron hasta lo míos y se posaron ahí por largos segundos. Lentamente me fui entregando a la danza de su boca mientras que mis manos se aferraban a su camisa en un intento de no querer dejarlo ir. Cuando nos separamos me mostró una amplia sonrisa cargada de coquetería y autosuficiencia, pero con cierto aire malicioso que yo conocía ya a la perfección.

-¿qué?...- pregunté a pesar de saber sus intenciones

-sabes que esto no es una reconciliación completa, ¿verdad?

A pesar del tiempo que llevamos juntos aún no puedo evitar sonrojarme al entender sus palabras-… eres terrible Evans…

Volvió a desplegar una amplia sonrisa, aprisionándome con mayor fuerza contra la muralla demandando mis labios con mayor hambre y anhelo. El teléfono sonó y como siempre lo obligué contestar, además estaba segura que era alguien que deseaba saber si ya había regresado a casa. De mala gana obedeció y yo aproveché de dirigirme hacia la libreta. Tracé algunas rápidas líneas antes de ser apresadas por sus brazos y dejarme llevar hasta la habitación más cercana… al fin de cuentas…

"Reconciliarme con Soul… es una de las ventajas de vivir juntos…"

/_/

Hola chicas! Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero lamentablemente este semestre ha sido muy pesado! o ahora se me viene un relax, asi que aprovecharé de ponerme al dia con mis historias….

Les agradezco su paciencia, y les pido mil disculpas por haber dejado la historia asi sin dar alguna explicación… también agradezco que a pesar del tiempo aun sigan leyendo, comentando y disfrutando de este fic... :)

Les dejo un gran abrazo y espero que tengan un hermoso día ^^

Se despide su amiga _NinfaOscura_


	28. Chocolate

_**28. Chocolate**_

Un bufido escapó de mis labios con malestar. Mis ojos estaban perdidos en un punto indefinido del techo mientras que mi cuerpo, tumbado igual que un saco de papas sobre el sofá, me dolía producto al agotamiento.

De vez en cuando mi vista se nublaba y entraba a una breve oscuridad dándome a entender que en cualquier instante caería vencido por el sueño. Eran los efectos del final de semana, sobre todo si a cuestas tenías dos misiones que ocuparon todo tu fin de semana. Sin embargo, no podía conciliar del todo aquel estado de inconciencia. La casa estaba vacía, eso me hacía sentir intranquilo… no por temor porque le pasase algo a la responsable de mis esfuerzos por no caer rendido por el sueño, simplemente era porque no me agradaba que llegase y me viese durmiendo… era mi manera de demostrarle que me importaba y que extrañaba su presencia (lo sé, es algo muy poco cool ¿pero que se le puede hacer?)

El sonido de la chapa interrumpió mis pensamientos. Inmediatamente la figura de mi master ingreso a la habitación con una radiante sonrisa. Me entregó una tierna mirada mientras colocaba algunas bolsas sobre el mesón de la cocina, por mi parte sonreí con cansancio esperando a que se acercase a saludar.

-tienes cara de sueño…-susurró acercándose hasta a mí y acuclillándose a mi lado

Cerré los ojos al sentir sus manos heladas corriendo un mechón de mi cabello y posteriormente acariciando mi frente-…me estaba quedando dormido…-susurré con voz rasposa por el sueño

-lamento haberte despertado…-acercó sus labios hasta los míos entregándome un tiernos beso, que para mí era una leve caricia

En esos instantes un ligero aroma a chocolate aturdió mi olfato. Ella sonrió sin darse cuenta de mi desconcierto y se dispuso a marcharse para comenzar a preparar las cosas para la cena, pero la detuve. Me entregó una breve mirada interrogante mientras con lentitud comenzaba a incorporarme hasta quedar sentado.

-¿sucede algo?

La miré algunos segundos antes de levantarme. Acerqué mi rostro hasta sus labios haciéndola sonrojar-¿has estado…-hice una pausa para inhalar cerca de sus labios- comiendo chocolate?

Maka se sonrojó aún más, se alejó un poco de desvió la mirada avergonzada-…é-éste… sabes que… es mi debilidad…

-vaya…-suspiré con falsa decepción-…yo creía que tu debilidad era alguien apellidado Evans…

Rodó los ojos soltando una carcajada forzada-deberías dejar de ser tan narciso, además ya sabes que me CARGA…-enfatizó lo último-… que te refieras a ti en tercera persona…

Me reí de buena gana acompañado por una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Pronto hizo un segundo intento por escapar de mi agarre pero nuevamente yo fui más rápido. De un solo jalón la tiré hasta el sofá y me coloqué sobre ella. Arqueó levemente una de sus cejas mientras sus ojos me observaban interrogantes y una ligera sonrisa picarona se deslizaba por sus labios.

-no se supone que tenias sueño…

Sonreí maliciosamente-se me quitó completamente…-susurré cerca de su cuello logrando que un suspiro escapase de sus labios

-¿y eso?...-cuestionó mientras besaba si mejilla

-no sé…-sonreí-…repentinamente se me tentó…-volví a acercarme hasta sus labios-… un poco de chocolate…

Antes de que pudiese responderme me había apoderado de su boca sintiendo con mayor intensidad el sabor del chocolate que breves momentos antes había estado degustando. Ella me respondió con el mismo ahínco, sin embargo, aún no lograba del todo tomar el control de la situación, aunque lo intentase.

Ante eso admito que me aproveche y me volví más demandante… la quería…. ahí y ahora…

-S-So-ul…-susurró ahogadamente entre mis labios

-ummm…-respondí son distraerme de su cuello

-ten…dremos….visi…tas…-apenas pude entenderle pues estaba más ocupado intentando deshacerme de su blusa

-que esperen…-gruñí

Sin darme cuenta mi master había deslizado una pierna entre las mías y con un ágil movimiento había revertido nuestras posiciones. Ella tenía ahora el control. La observé desconcertado, era la primera vez que lograba invertir los papeles. Me miró triunfal ante mi mirada expectante. Volvió a besarme ésta vez con más delicadeza y ternura.

-hoy no…-dijo acariciando mi rostro para luego entregarme el último beso

Se levantó para dirigirse hasta la cocina mientras se ajustaba la blusa que momentos antes había intentado desabrochar. Me quedé tumbado en el sillón bufando una y otra vez en un intento por resignarme de la decisión de my lady. Pronto me distraje observándola detenidamente como sacaba y preparaba las cosas para la cena de aquella noche. Luego de varios minutos suspiré.

-bien…-dije estirándome con pereza-…iré a darme una ducha

Logré dar un par de pasos antes de que la voz de Maka captara mi atención.

-por cierto…

-¿eh?-dije volteando sobre mis tobillos, entregándole mi mejor cara de fastidio

Se acercó con pasos lentos y felinos hasta donde me encontraba. Se colocó en puntillas y me besó con ternura-tengo…-volvió a besarme y esta vez le respondí, resistiéndome a romper el contacto-… tengo…chocolate para el postre…-sonrió con malicia y se separó antes de que pudiese atraparla

Gruñí de forma audible en mis adentros maldiciendo las largas horas que me tocaba por esperar antes de poder llegar a ese momento. Ella soltó una carcajada que terminó por hacerme resignar.

-eres malvada…

-lo sé…-me guiñó un ojo y continuó preparando la cena

Me quedé observándola por algunos minutos, deleitándome con su andar, su semblante, sus movimientos…

"_**Ayyy muchacho… eres otra victima mas de lo que llaman amor…"-**_dijo burlón el diablillo en mi cabeza

Quizás antes hubiese reaccionado de mala manera, ahora… ahora ante cualquier persona lo admitiría… amaba a esa mujer. Caminé un par de pasos y observé la libreta, aquello me hizo recordar el postre de la noche. Sonreí de forma maliciosa y anoté un trazo rápido.

-¡aún sigues ahí! ¡Las visitas están por llegar!...-noté sin mayor dificultad la irritación en su voz, advirtiéndome que debía apresurarme

Rodé los ojos-…vooooy…

Di un último vistazo a la libreta y sonreí al ver que pronto llegaría a su fin, solo quedaban un par de páginas. Mientras en una de ellas se podía leer perfectamente…

"Saborear el chocolate de los labios de Maka…es una de las ventajas de vivir juntos…"


	29. Jazz

_**29. Jazz**_

Cualquier persona que pasase escuchando jazz unas veinticuatro horas podría decir que es agotador, aburrido, incluso abrumador. Eso pensé por mucho tiempo, incluso muchas veces dije a viva voz que no sabría distinguir las canciones pues según mi parecer todas tienen los mismos matices y ritmos, es más, me parecía que era algo que solo sirve para escuchar un rato pues a los pocos minutos se vuelve rutinario.

Pero conocí a una persona que piensa todo lo contrario. Lo veo disfrutar de aquella música con tanto deleite, con tanto placer… me encanta poder admirarlo mientras se sumerge en aquel extraño mundo al cual es inmediatamente transportado apenas el primer acorde llega hasta sus oídos.

Sus ojos siempre se mantienen cerrados, ocultando sus hermosos orbes carmín que admito me vuelven loca. Sus facciones se mantienen relajadas, raro pues siempre muestra un semblante serio o amplias sonrisas burlonas… cuando escucha aquella música parece que no piensa en nada, ni en nadie. Una ligera sonrisa cruza sus labios, indicándome que disfruta estar allí, aunque sean largas horas escuchando aquellas canciones. El tono de su cuerpo también cambia. Por la vida anda con una postura que expresa su indiferencia ante lo que suceda a su alrededor; cuando la música llega hasta sus oídos, se pone altivo, alto, se ve seguro… incluso cuando le pregunto sobre ello, es capaz de darme una charla tan profesional como un maestro… cuando eso pasa, lo escucho atentamente, embobada, embelezada… aunque una parte de mí se resiste por expresarle que utilizara esa inspiración para los estudios, pero admito que si eso llegase a pasar dejaría de ser él… su inspiración verdadera es el jazz.

Lo veo chasquear sus dedos cuando alguna canción llega a compenetrarse con él, he llegado a pensar a veces que es capaz de agregarle letra a aquellas melodías mudas y que es eso lo que grafica con sus chasquidos.

Sonreí al ver que estaba en su mundo, ni siquiera había reparado en mi presencia. No me molesta, al contrario… es una de las cosas que me encanta que haga, que sea capaz de disfrutar de sus pasatiempos y obsesiones sin que ellos impliquen condicionarse a mí…

Eso era una de las tantas cosas que amaba de Soul…

Lentamente e intentando no perturbar su trance, me acerqué a la libreta. Leí lo anteriormente escrito y sonreí sintiendo que mis mejillas ardían levemente... aquella noche…aquella noche realmente había sido inolvidable. Tracé una breve frase y me encaminé al baño. Repentinamente unos brazos atraparon mi cintura y me obligaron a voltear.

Sonreí al encontrarme con su mirada-¿tú que no estabas escuchando jazz…?

-quiero que me acompañes…-susurró sujetando mi mano y llevándome hasta el sillón

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá y yo aproveché de acurrucarme a su lado, me apoyé en su pecho y cerré los ojos. Podía escuchar como latía su corazón, a diferencia de otras veces era un latido lento y constante. Suspiré y me dejé llevar con él por el poderoso sonido de la música. Admito que junto a Soul había aprendido a apreciar el Jazz… y es que…

"Escuchar jazz al lado de Soul… es una de las ventajas de vivir juntos…"

/

Hola chicas!

No tengo excusa lo sé! Pero el tiempo se me ha hecho escaso :(

Les aviso que solo queda un capitulo para terminar este fic… o y espero que apenas salga de la U poder retomar mis otras historias, realmente lo necesito….

Un saludo gigante y espero que disfruten de este par de humildes capítulos

Besooos y cariños!

NinfaOscura_


	30. La Libreta

_**30. La libreta**_

Mi mirada viajaba de un lado hacia otro observando detenidamente como te deslizabas de la cocina a la sala, de la sala a la habitación, de la habitación a la cocina y así sin césar. Bostecé con aburrimiento luego de un rato y volví a concentrarme en lo que estaban dando en la televisión; para variar en Death City no había mayores novedades. Volví a bostezar esta vez más fuerte y cerré los ojos dispuesto a dormir, era lo único con lo que podría matar el tiempo. Estaba a punto de conseguir mi propósito cuando algo golpeó mi cabeza. Parpadeé un poco adormilado y busqué el pesado proyectil… era un pedazo de zanahoria. Miré hacia la cocina en donde se encontraba mi atacante la cual me fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿se puede saber por qué demonios estas ahí echadote y no me ayudas?-ladró, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y comenzaba a golpear el suelo con su pie con un ritmo constante otorgándome una mirada fría cargada de desaprobación

-porque no fue mi idea volver a invitar gente al departamento…-bostecé otra vez pero en ésta ocasión tuve la consideración de cubrirme la boca. Otro proyectil un poco más grande (una papa) había golpeado mi cabeza causando que ahogase un gruñido-… ¿quieres dejar de hacer eso?

-Soul, si no mal recuerdo fuiste tú…-me apuntó con un gran cuchillo carnicero-… quien les recordó que hoy nos tocaba preparar la cena…

Hice una mueca ante aquello, eso era verdad. Carraspeé y desvió mi atención nuevamente a la televisión-… pero tú fuiste la de la idea de juntarnos semanalmente en las casas y toda esa cursilería de amigos…

Mi master con un certero movimiento enterró el gigantesco cuchillo sobre la tabla de cocina consiguiendo que el filo lo atravesara sin mayores dificultades, cosa que me causó un sudor frío. Un ligero tic se apodero de mi ojo derecho al notar la poderosa aura roja que la rodeaba de manera amenazante… era mejor que me levantase si no quería morir.

-¿me vas a ayudar o no?-siseó sujetando con fuerza el mango del cuchillo

Ante esa pregunta simplemente dejé escapar un audible suspiro e inmediatamente me levanté musitando blasfemias por lo bajo. Ella me observó hasta que me coloqué a su lado y comencé a pelar el resto de las papas en silencio. Pude ver que esbozaba una sonrisa angelical y retomaba su tarea de cortar el gran pedazo de carne que reposaba en un bol.

-me encanta que entiendas razones…-canturreó con un notorio tono burlón

Fruncí el ceño por unos segundos. Tuve que morderme la lengua para no decir alguna palabrota en contra de su comentario, ya que en esos momentos puede que Maka no contaba con sus enciclopedias endemoniadas pero sí con un arma filosa de la cual no me cabía la más minima duda que sabía cómo usar… eso era lejos mucho más peligroso.

"_**Es una chiquilla extraña… a veces me cuestiono qué te gusta de ella…"**_-la voz de aquel molesto diablillo resonó repentinamente distrayéndome de mi tarea

Sonreí una vez que procesé sus palabras…en realidad razones no me faltaban para responder aquello, las cosas positivas que tenia mi master eran muchísimo más poderosas que su bipolaridad y carácter del demonio; Maka era una mujer única, loca sí, pero eso la hacía especial. La miré de reojo, estaba muy concentrada cortando la carne en cubos para posteriormente sazonarla tarareando en el proceso una canción de The Beatles.

-_ella me gusta simplemente porque es Maka…_-respondí logrando que mi molesto diablillo se quedase callado

Sin darme cuenta había dejado de hacer mi deber, cosa que ella notó a los pocos minutos. Volteó a mirarme de manera reprobatoria, pero inmediatamente su rostro cambio-… ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miras así?

Sonreí y retomé mi tarea-… nada, es solo que eres mona y me desconcentras…

No debía ser adivino como para saber que aquello había provocado un poderoso sonrojo en mi master, pues a pesar del tiempo que llevamos juntos ella aún no se logra acostumbrar a mis halagos. Murmuró algo así como "eres raro…" y continuó con su tarea.

Y así pasó el tiempo. La ayudaba en lo que me pidiera, cortaba verduras, probaba la sazón, entre otras cosas, hasta que por fin la cena estuvo lista y servida. Tal como si eso hubiese sido una señal el timbre comenzó a sonar con insistencia. Rodé los ojos con aburrimiento mientras me dirigí a abrir. Apenas lo hice me encontré con los gritos de Black Star quien discutía acaloradamente con Kid.

-¡ya te dije que eso no es posible pedazo de simio!...-Kid parecía estar al borde del homicidio pues su careta de poker face había sido derrumbada por otra careta cargada de ira

-¡¿a quien llamas simio, rayitas?!-por su parte Black lo observaba con esa vena saltona sobre su frente

Suspiré-Black, Kid…-dije captando su atención antes de que se enfrascaran en otra de sus estúpidas peleas

Black me observó y sonrió ampliamente-¡ey viejo! ¡Hasta que decidiste abrir", sólo espero no hayamos interrumpido anda…- soltó una poderosa carcajada ignorando mi cara de pocos amigos

-Black Star no digas esas cosas…-dijo Tsubaki con un poderoso sonrojo en sus mejillas

-¡ay, Tsubaki! ¿Qué tiene de malo? Si sabemos perfectamente que esos dos lo hacen todo el tiempo y en cualquier parte…-ante dicho comentario Patty y Black se echaron a reír de forma estridente captando la atención de las señoras que transitaban por el pasillo, observándome con desaprobación por lo cual me fue más que obvio que habían escuchado el ubicado comentario de Lizz

Carraspeé incómodo ya no pudiendo controlar el sonrojo de mis mejillas. Que estuviesen hablando de mi vida sexual con Maka en pleno pasillo no era para nada cool, sumado que eso no era de su incumbencia

-entren de una puta vez…-siseé alejándome de la puerta

Maka me otorgo una ligera sonrisa incómoda, era evidente que había escuchado las bromas de nuestros amigos. Suspiré, esa noche iba a ser bastante larga.

Después de un par de bromas incómodas y de mal gusto, y que Maka diese el grito de su vida para hacerlos callar el grupo se acomodó como siempre. Tsubaki y Black en el rincón superior izquierdo de la mesa, Kid en el centro con Lizz a su izquierda y Patty a su derecha, y finalmente Maka y yo en el rincón derecho. La mesa era pequeña, pero no llegaba a ser incómoda para que todos pudieran comer con tranquilidad. Contrario a lo que creía la hora corrió rápido. De vez en cuando nos llegaba algún comentario incómodo respecto a episodios puntuales en el Shibusen (a veces las hormonas pueden mas que razón, ustedes saben). Otras Black y Kid se enfrascaban en una larga pelea en donde los insultos iban de un extremo a otro llegando al punto de amenazar la integridad de la comida que se encontraba sobre la mesa. En otras ocasiones las chicas se apoderaban de la conversación y opinaban respecto a cómo eran los hombres y lo insensibles que son, y así, variados temas iban y venían hasta que llegó la madrugada.

Kid observó el reloj que reposaba en la muralla-…vaya, ya es tarde…

-será mejor que nos vayamos…-reafirmó Tsubaki mientras nos sonreía-…muchísimas gracias por la cena chicos, estaba deliciosa…

Antes de poder responder, Black se levantó de un brinco-pero antes de irnos tengo que ir al baño…-Patty estalló en carcajadas al ver la cara de mi amigo que denotaba su urgencia

Maka suspiró de manera audible ante el espectáculo mientras Tsubaki se excusaba con ella. Aprovechamos ese intertanto para comenzar a recoger los trastes y ordenar la sala, con la ayuda del siempre simétrico Kid, quien no dejaba pasar ningún detalle que pudiese dañar la poca simetría que existía en nuestro departamento. Pasaron unos 10 minutos hasta que Black decidió aparecer.

-¡Fiuuuu!…ya me siento mejor… -canturreó desde la puerta del baño a lo que rodé los ojos, a veces admito que su actitud me cabreaba. Se escucharon sus pasos por el pequeño pasillo pero repentinamente se detuvo-…eh, ¿que mierda es esto?

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda…y no tuve que ser adivino para saber que a mi master le había sucedido lo mismo. Intercambiamos miradas de inmediato y nos echamos a correr, empujando al resto que nos miraba descolocados sobre todo al ver como nos precipitábamos hacia donde se encontraba ese estúpido quien ojeaba la libreta descaradamente.

Se echó a reír de manera descontrolada al leer una de las frases que allí pintaban-…Soul, viejo ¿así que te chupas el dedo al dormir?…-volvió a soltar una estridente carcajada

Antes de que pudiese decir algo, sentí un fuerte empujón-¡eh!, ¿qué es eso Black?-chilló Lizz al ver que estaba cercana a una gran fuente de chismes gratis

-¡nada que les importe!-vociferé intentando quitarle la libreta a mi amigo el cual me esquivó con una facilidad que hasta a mí me sorprendió y continuó sin mayor reparo leyendo _nuestra _libreta

-¡ah por eso Maka estuvo yendo con pañuelo por un tiempo…!-volvió a reír-… ¡Soul te mordió…!-gritó y se echó a reír

Mi master se sonrojó poderosamente y al igual que yo vanamente intentó quitarle la libreta, la cual ahora estaba en manos de Lizz, la cual la leía con muchísima atención y con ojos brillantes.

-¡nooo… pero si esto es lo más mono que hay!-volvió a chillar

Repentinamente la libreta comenzó a pasar de mano en mano en un intento de recuperar y robar, nuestros queridos amigos estaban muy interesados en saber lo que allí estaba escrito que ninguno se daba por vencido en tratar de leer aunque fuese una parte de alguna frase. Finalmente luego de batallar por recuperarla, la condenada libreta salió volando y sin que ninguno pudiese preverlo cayó en las manos de Tsubaki quien había sido la única en no intervenir en la batalla, sino más bien intentaba persuadirnos y calmar el ambiente.

-e-esto…-balbuceó tímidamente observando a cada uno de los presentes

-Tsubaki, por favor devuélveme eso…-Maka sonrió aliviada y se acercó a la chica quien tímidamente iba a entregarle la libreta

-¡no Tsubaki!-gritó Lizz casi histérica, congelando su acción-… ¡¿es que acaso no quieres saber lo que allí está escrito?!

Tsubaki miró a Lizz quien sonreía con malicia. Notamos que tragaba con dificultad, al parecer también tenía algo de voyeurismo-…bueno… yo…

-Tsubaki, Tsubaki dámela a mí…-canturreó Black Star acercándose lentamente hasta ella-…yo soy tu master debes obedecerme…

La chica pegó un leve salto y comenzó a mirar a todos sin disimular su nerviosismo. Cada uno había comenzado golpeadamente a darle motivos para que le entregara la libreta, consiguiendo que ella se turbara cada vez más. Tsubaki comenzó a sudar y a temblar.

-y-yo… -balbuceó sin dejar de mirarnos a cada uno y a los alrededores

Fue quizás por el pánico que por fin logró articular una acción. Repentinamente Tsubaki dio un fuerte grito mientras que lanzaba la libreta. Todo posterior a eso pasó en cámara lenta. La condenada caía a una velocidad casi ridícula hasta el centro de la sala, y antes de que pudiese si quiera rozar el suelo todos nos abalanzamos hacia ella en un intento por atraparla. Los gritos eran insoportables, más de algún rasguño llegó a mi rostro y mis ropas, las blasfemias e insulto estaban por montones sin discriminar de quién se tratase y Patty, Patty reía como desquiciada a pesar de estar en medio del circulo intentando recuperar a la culpable de todo ese caos. Todo eso nos distrajo a tal punto que no nos dimos cuenta del momento en que la libreta había decidido escabullirse por esas razones que si no eres físico no te puedes explicar. Pasó un rato antes de reparar en el pequeño detalle que la razón de nuestra fiera pelea ya no estaba entre nosotros…

…la libreta había desaparecido.

/

Chicas!

Como estas? :) espero que excelente!

Bueno como les prometí este será el último capítulo… pero igual haré un epílogo XD jajaja parece que no quiero terminar todavía… jajaja

Pronto actualizaré, espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado ^^

Un gran saludo y muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir mi humilde historia…

Besootes!

Se despide cariñosamente

NinfaOscura_


	31. Epílogo

**31. Epilogo**

El lugar estaba hecho un desastre. Los sillones, las mesas y los cojines estaban fuera de su sitial habitual dando la impresión que un huracán había pasado y arrasado con todo lo que estuviese a su paso. La pareja responsable de aquel desastre continuaba revisando los mismos lugares que momentos antes habían sido examinados cuidadosamente con la esperanza, de que tal vez, por la desesperación de encontrar el bendito objeto lo hubiesen visto pero no así reconocido, sin embargo, tuvieron el mismo resultado una y otra vez.

-¡no pudo haber desaparecido…!-gruñó la chica mientras se incorporaba y observaba los alrededores meticulosamente tratando de vislumbrar la tapa verde limón en algún rincón de la sala

Soul suspiró dejándose caer pesadamente y agachando la cabeza con cansancio-¿y si alguno de ellos se la llevo?

Maka negó y siguió revisando debajo de los cojines sin éxito-…no hay posibilidad, los registré cuidadosamente antes de que se marcharan…-levantó un poco la mesa de té e hizo una mueca al ver que no había nada debajo-… no había manera de que pudiesen llevársela sin que yo me diese cuenta…

El arma frunció el ceño y la miró con cierto aire de frialdad-¡oh!…es verdad, ¿te aseguraste de manosear bien a Kid y a Black, cierto?

La chica se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas al recordar su acción. Carraspeó incómoda evitando hacer contacto visual con su novio centrándose en seguir revisando insistentemente los lugares que ya habían sido examinados, tratando así de ignorar la frialdad de su mirada carmesí-…yo no diría manosear…-dijo tratando de aparentar tranquilidad-… simplemente me estaba asegurando de que...

-ya-ya…-el joven gruñó incorporándose para imitar a su master-…sigamos buscando…

Continuaron por largas horas más revisando cada rincón del pequeño departamento pero sin éxito, la libreta oficialmente había desaparecido.

Soul gruñó exasperado mientras se rascaba la cabeza-¡es como si hubiese sido por arte de magia…!

Los jóvenes intercambiaron miradas casi al instante pues al unísono un nombre resonaba en sus cabezas-… ¡Blair!

Soul se levantó dispuesto a buscarla y si era necesario estrangularla por provocar todo aquel desastre, pero su master lo detuvo del cuello de la camisa-… ¿pero qué…?

-espera, tengo entendido que Blair no está en Death City…

El joven arqueó una ceja-¿y cómo sabes que es así?

-pues según tengo entendido las brujas tenían una reunión importante, y no es hasta en un par de días que Blair tiene autorización para regresar a la ciudad…

El arma suspiró sonoramente destensando un poco su cuerpo-entonces…-dijo entre dientes intentando al mismo tiempo lograr controlar su frustración-… ¿cuál es tu idea…?

Maka meditó unos segundos-pues… en realidad solo tengo una idea…-ronroneó acercándose hasta el joven sonriendo de manera coqueta logrando que Soul la mirase extrañado

-ok… ¿a qué viene eso?

La chica suspiró frustrada, realmente habían días en que su arma se pasaba para ser insensible-…eres un idiota…-masculló mirándolo con reproche y alejándose sin mayor delicadeza

Volteó con la intención de irse hasta su habitación, ya mañana ordenarían todo el desastre, ahora solo quería lanzarse a la cama a dormir, sola y abandonada, pues su queridísima arma no parecía tener ganas de pasar la noche con ella. Soul sonrió juguetonamente logrando apresar a su master antes de que ésta pasara el umbral de su puerta.

-me gusta cuando te enojas…-susurró cerca de sus labios causando un cosquilleo en ambos

-ajá…-Maka alejó un poco su rostro antes de que pudiese si quiera besarla. Sonrió al ver su rostro descolocado y se dedicó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido-… ¿y a qué viene eso, eh?

-no seas rencorosa mujer…-masculló al mismo tiempo que la alzaba en brazos consiguiendo que la chica dejase escapar una breve carcajada a la vez que enredaba sus piernas en su cintura

-eres impredecible Soul Evans…

-eso es lo que me hace cool…

Maka sonrió con dulzura mientras apartaba los rebeldes cabellos blancos de su frente-…te amo…-susurró depositando un dulce beso sobre sus labios

Soul sonrió y sin decir nada se encaminó hasta la habitación más cercana. La depositó cuidadosamente sobre la cama y se colocó encima sin dejar de mirarla. Quizás no lo dijera en palabras pero ella sabía a la perfección que él le correspondía.

Y esa había sido una de las mayores ventajas de vivir juntos…

… _**3 años después… **_

El sonido del scotch deslizándose por el cartón era todo lo que lo había acompañado en esas largas horas que ya lo tenían hastiado. Suspiró, bostezó y se estiró perezosamente tratando de espantar el sueño que amenazaba con invadir su cuerpo agarrotado. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación y sonrió al ver que por fin había acabado con la última caja siendo dicha y el antiguo librero de su master lo único que llenaba aquella sala, ahora no tan pequeña como la recordaba. Sus ojos continuaron recorrieron cada rincón sin evitar recordar ciertas situaciones que ambos habían pasado en aquel lugar; largas noches de conversaciones, discusiones., risas, reconciliaciones y gratos momentos donde siempre estaba el disfrute de la compañía del otro.

Volvió a estirarse despejando esos recuerdos con lentitud a la vez que lograba destensar sus músculos un poco resentidos por la incómoda postura que había estado obligado a mantener por horas. Las voces de un par de hombres discutiendo en el pasillo captaron su atención. Se incorporó lentamente y rodó los ojos al escuchar los insultos que iban y venían entre ellos; esos dos a pesar de los años seguían como el perro y el gato. Esperó breves instantes antes de poder ver como sus amigos ingresaban a la vacía sala sin dejar de lado su discusión.

-viejo solo te digo que deberías bajarle a tu obsesión por el orden…-ahora Black era capaz de dar argumentos sin sobre-alterarse, aunque cabía admitir que solo era en contadas ocasiones pues su personalidad a pesar de los años no había cambiado en lo más mínimo

-no porque estén en un camión de mudanza hay que olvidar que las cosas necesitan estar en determinados lugares para evitar que se rompan o caigan en el camino…-el argumento de Kid tenía sentido… solo para él, pensó Soul suspirando con cansancio. Una de las razones de por qué se habían demorado tanto era por la no desconocida obsesión del joven shinigami por el orden y la simetría

Black rodó los ojos, ya exhausto-como quieras…-masculló entre dientes dando por finalizada la conversación

-¿ya terminaron?- ambos jóvenes dirigieron su atención al peliblanco quien sonrió al ver el rostro descolocado de sus amigos que no habían reparado en su presencia

-¿y tú, que no estabas con Maka?

-Tsubaki la está acompañando…

Kid negó de manera reprobatoria-recuerda que no puedes dejarla sola…

Soul suspiró ante la aprensión de Kid-…por eso está con Tsubaki…

El shinigami abrió la boca para reclamar pero inmediatamente la cerró-…bien…-susurró ante la extrañeza de Soul

Guardaron silencio por largos minutos contemplando el lugar con muchísima nostalgia. Era increíble pensar que aquel lugar, tan estrecho para sus reuniones, ahora se viera tan espacioso y soso. Los tres recordaban diferentes momentos al interior de aquel sitio, pero inevitablemente siempre terminaban rememorando aquellas noches de viernes en donde todos se reunían apretadamente alrededor de la mesa de té para cenar.

El joven shinigami dejó escapar un suspiro involuntario con su mirada centrada en el peliblanco, el cual parecía estar aún inmerso en los recuerdos-será mejor que nos vayamos…-susurró mientras se dirigía hasta el librero-…simio…-Black se crispó-… ayúdame con esto…

El espadachín frunció el ceño tratando de controlar su ira-… ¿por que yo?...-siseó-… si quien se está mudando es él…-apuntó al peliblanco el cual se mantenía al margen de la situación. Black miró al Dios quien asintió en silencio, eso fue motivo suficiente para entender el "mensaje": "tenían que darle algo de privacidad..."

Sujetaron el pesado librero y comenzaron a deslizarlo por la vieja madera del piso, dejando escapar ciertos alegatos por el peso del antiguo mueble que ya estaba lleno de moho por la humedad.

Soul suspiró una vez que se vio solo. Nunca había pensado que le seria tan difícil aquel momento, aunque en realidad jamás pensó que tendrían la necesidad de irse de ese lugar. Sonrió. No era que le disgustase, mucho menos por el motivo que movilizaba su mudanza, solo que no había sopesado lo difícil que seria.

-bien…-susurró dando por terminada su nostalgia, estaban algo retrasados y sabía que su master se enfadaría si seguía tardando. Mientras se agachaba para recoger la única caja del lugar sus ojos repentinamente se concentraron en un pequeño objeto que estaba seguro no se encontraba ahí antes y que por algo que no supo entender se le hizo algo familiar-… ¿uh?

Dejó la caja a un lado y se acercó hasta él. En un primer momento creyó que se trataba de algún antiguo libro de su master y que posiblemente ante un "muy dudoso descuido", pus Maka era igual que Kid cuando se trataba de cuidar y ordenar sus libros, pudo haberse caído tras el librero. Lo sujetó con curiosidad frunciendo el ceño al ver lo reseco de sus hojas debido a la humedad absorbida por los años y la falta de luz. No era algo tan grueso como para ser un libro entonces…

Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente cuando reconoció aquella maltrecha libreta, que por años pensó jamás volvería a ver. Sin perder tiempo comenzó a revisar su contenido asegurándose que no estaba equivocado…

Rió de buena gana sin saber específicamente porqué le causaba tanta dicha haber encontrado esa estúpida libreta-¿así que ahí estuviste por todos estos años…?-sonrió-… ¿como fue que llegaste ahí?

Hizo memoria de aquel momento en particular, cuando estaban en masa tratando de matarse por apoderarse de aquel bendito objeto. Quizás no era matemático ni físico, pero tenía algo más desarrollado el sentido común y el pensar concreto. Al parecer, pensó, lo sucedido era más sencillo de lo que se creyó en primer momento; solo bastó un pequeño impulso de un pie para que la delgada libreta se deslizase por debajo del estrecho librero. Eso era todo. Volvió a observar el sitio donde la figura de la libreta se encontraba marcada en el suelo producto del polvo acumulado por los años e imposible de alcanzar con la aspiradora. Quizás era muy básica su teoría, pero no dejaba de tener sentido… ahora la pregunta era ¿Cómo no se les ocurrió revisar detrás de ese librero? Ah, ya recordaba, su peso era infernal.

Sin dejar de lado su sonrisa releyó un par de veces algunas hojas sin poder evitar que ligeras risas nostálgicas escapasen de sus labios al recordar aquellos momentos. Realmente era increíble pensar que sus 15 años estuviesen reflejados en ese grupo de roñosos papeles.

Unos tenues pasos se escucharon repentinamente tras su espalda. No tuvo que ser adivino para saber de quien se trataba, menos luego del largo y agotador suspiro. Sin embargo, volteó para mirarla. Ella sonreía desde el umbral de la puerta con un semblante algo cansado y con el mismo tono de nostalgia en su mirada, recorriendo cada rincón del desocupado departamento el cual por tantos años había sido su hogar.

-no debiste subir…-masculló el joven apresurándose a levantarse y acercarse a ella-… no puedes hacer mucho esfuerzo…

Ella rodó los ojos-…Soul, no estoy enferma…

-pero tu embarazo es de alto riesgo según el doctor…-continuó mientras depositaba su mano sobre el vientre abultado de su master

-tener gemelos no es fácil…dijo la chica acariciando junto con él su vientre, sintiendo una leve patada que los hizo sonreír. Repentinamente dejó escapar un estornudo

Soul arqueó una ceja pero no tardó en darse cuenta del causante-…lo siento…-dijo alejando un poco la polvorienta libreta

-¿qué es eso?-preguntó la joven con curiosidad teniendo la leve sensación de conocer aquel objeto

-nuestra libreta…-respondió con una sonrisa burlona ante la brillante mirada de Albarn

-¡¿qué?!...-chilló quitándosela sin mayor dificultad- ¡¿Dónde estaba?!

Soul se encogió de hombros-detrás de tu librero…

-¿y cómo demonios llegó ahí?

-quien sabe…-sonrió-… pero al menos nunca estuvimos en riesgo de que nuestros secretos se supieran…

Maka observó la libreta y leyó un par de páginas sin poder evitar sonreír con un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas al recordar ciertos momentos-…y pensar que estuvimos paranoicos por tanto tiempo…-rió la joven dejando escapar a lo breve otro estornudo-… lo siento, mi alergia…-dijo con voz algo gangosa por la obstrucción de su nariz

-será mejor que bajes…

Maka asintió, pero se quedó contemplando un poco más el lugar aumentando su aura de nostalgia. Sonrió al recordar ciertos sucesos ocurridos detrás de esas cuatro paredes, viajando desde el primer instante en que se instalaron en aquel lugar hasta el día en que le había comunicado a Soul sobre su embarazo.

-no creí que fuese tan difícil abandonar esta ratonera…-ambos sonrieron, ese era el apodo que le habían colocado al lugar desde el día que habían llegado. Maka sollozó sin abandonar la sonrisa

Soul la observó en silencio, podía sentir la amargura de la joven, al fin de cuentas él se sentía igual-en éste lugar pasamos muchas cosas, no es para menos que se nos haga difícil abandonarlo…

Albarn suspiró e inmediatamente sonrió radiante. Ahí se cerraba un capitulo más en sus vidas para darle comienzo a otro nuevo cargado de historias y aventuras distintas, pero igual de emocionantes. Miró a quien ahora era su esposo, el cual seguía distraído observando los alrededores. Sin previo aviso sujetó su rostro y depositó un tierno beso sobre sus labios que no tardó en ser correspondido.

-te espero abajo…-susurró entre su labios, consiguiendo que ambos sonrieran

-no…-respondió el joven acariciando su mejilla y posteriormente su vientre-…espérame en la escalera

La chica bufó-Soul, subí sola hasta aquí…

-pero bajaras conmigo y punto…

Maka suspiró derrotada pero sin dejar de sonreír, estaba tan cansada que no iba a pelear con él. Le quitó la libreta, consiguiendo que una leve capa de polvo se levantara y la hiciese estornudar otra vez. Sin embargo, sonrió radiantemente a lo que Soul correspondió, sobre todo al ver su nariz algo sonrojada por la alergia. Ella volteó y se encaminó hasta las escaleras alegando por el dolor de sus piernas debido al sobrepeso. Soul rió por lo bajo y se apresuró en recoger la única caja que llenaba .Dio un último vistazo para asegurarse de que no faltase nada y una vez hecho se dirigió hasta el umbral de la puerta. Sin poderlo evitar volteó por última vez sin dejar de sonreír…

-gracias por todo…-susurró y cerró la puerta

Quizás cualquier lo pudiese ver como un pequeño y soso departamento, pero para él y su master era más que eso…

…había sido el lugar donde aprendieron cuál era una de las mayores ventajas de vivir juntos…

…_**Enamorarse**_…

/-/-/

Terminó!

Este capitulo va dedicado a todas las personas que se han dado el tiempo de leer y comentar mi historia, que se rieron con ella, que lloraron con ella, que rabiaron y se enamoraron más de ésta pareja… :)

Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y sus buenas vibras,

Muchísimas gracias por su paciencia,

Muchísimas gracias por darse el tiempo de comentar y darme motivación para terminar esta historia…

Para todas ustedes, un gran abrazo…!

Y nos vemos en otra oportunidad…

Se despide atentamente

_NinfaOscura_


End file.
